Cold Comfort
by TheBrightestNight
Summary: The end of the world is nearing which means more things for Emerald to worry about. Like her psychopathic father, who's hell bent on getting a power that'll tip the scales of the war. Or that Circle Daybreak is getting more desperate by the minute as the dragons continue their rampage; so desperate to make sure that the new millennia will end peacefully, they'll stop at nothing.
1. One

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World**

**A/N: That's right, I have indeed decided to write a sequel to my other Night World story, Nameless Faces. BUT, WAIT! ****There's a catch that I'll tell you about at the end of this chapter.**

**I'm not going to say you have to go read my other story, because I'll try not to confuse you too much about what's going on but if I manage to confuse you anyway, reading it wouldn't be a bad idea.**

**Title of this chapter loosely based off of "Scream" from HSM3.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

"_It was once said that love is giving someone the ability to destroy you, but trusting them not to." Unknown_

Scream

_November 2012_

Things might have been different if the end of the world wasn't looming. Things might have been different if she had just been an average girl. Things might have been different if the world wasn't so damn screwed up.

It sure didn't seem like the end of the world, though, in New York. They were strong-willed, independent people with an attitude. Not only that, but they were resilient. If anything happened here, they'd bounce back from it… that is if the Night People didn't enslave them. Even then, though, it wasn't like they were going to be turned into slaves without a fight.

But none of that mattered now. None of it mattered to this dark-haired girl as she walked down the usual busy streets of Manhattan. Her head was down, her long hair just on the edge of being curly but not quite there shadowing her face; her shoulders slumped forward, her walk sluggish and tired.

So much had gone on in the last few… weeks. Had it only been a few weeks? Maybe a month or two? Still, it was such a short amount of time for everything that had happened to happen.

This girl… she didn't even think she fully comprehended all that had happened. It was all a blur of pain and emotions, a torrent, a whirlwind, a hurricane, a tornado. Lifting her up off the ground and spinning her around until she was sick, disoriented and all around lost. It was like she'd been kidnapped, her kidnappers having totally and completely wiped her memory, who she was, what she was here for, her friends, her family, anything that was near and dear to her heart, anything that made her, her had been wiped from her memory. Afterward, being dumped in the middle of a now foreign city.

Nothing seemed to make sense anymore, nothing seemed to hold meaning anymore.

Well, maybe everything except for… _him_.

The girl froze, her head snapping up, her half-open eyes widening, her mouth dropping open slightly in a silent scream.

A sharp pain hit the girl's chest—like a rusty dagger being plunged directly into her heart—whenever she thought of him. The pain was so overwhelming her knees almost buckled, she almost collapsed right there in the middle of the sidewalk, but… but his smile, the way it lit up his eyes; and his laugh, the way it sounded like a symphony of angels; and the way he looked at her, like she was the most wonderful, important person on the entire planet to him; and the way he held her at night, his presence keeping the nightmares away; and when they kissed, the sweetest, most wonderful thing she'd ever experienced, how gentle he always was with her.

She gained control of these rushing emotions, a mix of pain, hurt, anguish, love, joy, and happiness, and continued her slow, sluggish walk, taking deep, gasping, ragged breaths. No one would take note of her state, however, because it was winter, and the small arctic breeze that'd pick up now and again blew snow flurries into the faces of the people bundled up on the sidewalk. It probably didn't help that she wasn't bundled up like everyone else, either. No wonder her breath was like that, no wonder her shoulders were hunched, she was freezing without a jacket.

You just had to take the good with the bad, as they say, and that's what she did, she'd take that cocktail of bittersweet emotions any day to think of all the good times she'd had with him. The laughter they shared. The love they shared.

She missed him terribly, even more so now that she wasn't able to talk to him. He had to know that she was now stuck in her very own Hell on Earth.

Thankfully, though, this wasn't going to last for very long.

Stopping, she looked up at the house, tall and thin, like most houses here in the middle of Manhattan; five or six steps leading up to the bright red front door. A small snort escaped her lips, thinking of the people who lived here. Thinking about how ironic that was.

Slowly, carefully, she made her way up to the door and knocked three times. It was a moment before the man answered, his eyes widening, his mouth dropping in shock when he did. This show of emotion lasted only a minute, though, because he wasn't the kind who liked to show emotions. Still, he seemed so dumbfounded that this girl was standing on his doorstep, that he seemed at a loss for words.

This lasted for such a long time that the woman living with him peered out from another room down the hall.

"Who is it Jonathan?" she called.

This man, Jonathan, blinked, broken out of his haze and turned slightly to call back to the woman, "You'll want to come see for yourself, Nehalenia." before turning back toward the girl, his daughter, standing in front of him.

"Emerald," he greeted slowly, trying to take control of his emotions.

She smiled, emerald green eyes showed immense, intense pain, in contrast. "_Father._" she replied sarcastically.

By now Nehalenia had walked down the hall and was now standing behind Jonathan, looking at Emerald with her odd silvery-yellow cat-like eyes. She didn't seem as dumbfounded as Jonathan, though.

She pursed her lips, one eyebrow raised. "How interesting." she commented.

"What are you doing here, Emerald?" Jonathan asked carefully.

Emerald leaned against the railing, sticking her hands in her pockets, smiling up at the two. "Oh, I think you know exactly why I'm here." she said her voice light compared to how heavy her heart felt. "May I come in?" She straightened up again.

Jonathan started to slowly get over his awe. "By all means," Jonathan stepped back, and waved Emerald in.

Emerald walked inside, stopping in the foyer and looking around, kind of baffled at how modern and mundane the house looked. Well, she would've felt baffled if she _could_ feel anything anymore.

Jonathan closed the door and walked up to stand next to Emerald. "Well… this is totally unexpected. We're not exactly ready for you." he told her.

Emerald shrugged still looking around before looking over at her eighteen-year-old vampire father (same age as her, though she looked older, like maybe early twenties) who'd been trying to get this super special power that would decide if the humans or Night People came out on top at the end of the world since she had been fourteen, at least.

"I can wait." she told him. "Is there anywhere I can sit down?"

"Uh… the living room." Jonathan answered, not hiding his bewilderment anymore. He'd never encountered such a calm Emerald before. Whenever they met, his daughter always treated him like he was some kind of disease; they'd have a joust of insults; they'd fight. She was always battling against him, whether that be metaphorically or physically. He wasn't used to this new Emerald, so quiet, so… mellow. "Nehalenia, maybe you could start…" he trailed off, nodding, a silent message being sent over to her.

She nodded in return and headed past them down the hall, turning to her left.

Even with this weird, new Emerald that almost—admittedly—scared him, this wasn't going to waver his decision to get what he wanted from Emerald. This was going to determine the fate of the human race, and Jonathan always thought the human race should be serving them. He was tired of hiding and cowering in the shadows to such an inferior race. It was time that the Night World become the dominant world.

That was always him, determined… in a ruthless, sadistic way. Perhaps, not totally ruthless, Emerald considered, because he could be… civil when he wanted to. But that probably came with being a psychopath.

Jonathan led her into the living room that was right next to the kitchen, an open floor plan. She sat down on the sour apple green-colored couch taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, gently resting her head back. She had to remind herself that it would all be over soon. She would be able to sink into numbness forever and never again have to feel the pain she was feeling now.

Jonathan sat next to her, leaving a foot or two between them, and studied her. Something was terribly off.

"So… what _really_ brings you here, Emerald?" Jonathan asked, crossing his arm.

Emerald, keeping her eyes closed and her head resting on the top of the cushion sighed heavily, pausing for a moment before finally answering, "Long story. I'd… rather not get into it." Her voice became saturated with pain that was hard to ignore. She lifted her head and opened her eyes, looking over at him. "Besides, you're my father, why don't you tell me." she challenged.

He'd always been that way. Though never claiming to stalk or spy on her, he knew things that he really shouldn't have. Like that time when… _he_ and Emearld broke up. Whenever she asked he always said it was because he was her father and knew things like that. Like they had some psychic connection or link or whatever between them, but Emerald surely thought she'd know if they did.

Jonathan appraised her (there was a deeper meaning to what she'd said, but Jonathan hadn't quite figured out what it was yet), like he was trying to figure out what happened, though Emerald had a feeling he knew exactly what had happened. He was just surprised she'd managed to find him because it was usually the other way around with him. She was always trying to stay one step ahead of him when in reality he was three steps ahead of her.

This time was a little different.

It was fairly easy to figure out where he was hiding out when she wasn't so caught up in all her other emotions. Sure, it felt like she was drowning in woe, but it was like the answers came easier when she no longer cared about their outcome. How they would affect herself or others.

Maybe that's how Jonathan did it. He was emotionally detached to all that he encountered therefore it was easier to rationalize things.

"All right," Jonathan finally spoke. "Then why come to me? Especially because you seem to think I did it."

"Well, you did, didn't you?" She looked at him.

"No, I can assure you that I wasn't even there at the time."

"But you live pretty close, now that I think about it. And besides, what better way to get me to help you take over the world? You have the means and the motive. I just don't see anyone else doing this."

"I hope you realize you have millions of enemies that you've created out there that might also have a vendetta against you."

"Yes, but you're the most likely because of the changing the tides of how the end of the world will turn out thing. And I doubt any of my enemies were smart enough to figure that out."

"You're very nonchalant about this whole thing." Jonathan observed, though he could see the suffering she was going through in her eyes and sometimes when she spoke, it'd leak through, but that was beside the point. Her body was totally relaxed and she didn't seem disturbed at what was going to happen at all. Just their conversation was odd, talking about it like it was theoretically and not reality.

Emerald shrugged. "I guess I didn't inherit just your hair and eye color, hm?"

"Still, I didn't expect you to come to me. Even if I had done what you're accusing me of—which I still deny, mind you—I'd think you'd be on a murderous rampage, not sitting civilly here in my living room awaiting a horrible fate."

"'Horrible fate,' huh?" she asked looking around the room before turning her head back to look at him with a raised pencil-thin eyebrow. "Dramatic much?"

Jonathan merely looked at her waiting for an answer.

She became serious again, pressing her lips together for a moment. "What is killing you, or anyone else for that matter, going to do? It's not like it's going to—" She broke off and took a deep, shaky breath. "It's not going to…" her voice faded as she said these next words, "change anything." That pain and suffering flooded into her voice as she said these last two words and she exhaled sharply, squeezing her eyes shut tight.

Jonathan paused and Emerald used this brief moment to rein in her misery to an internal level only.

"You didn't answer my first question: Why me? Why not go to those Daybreakers? They have safe havens don't they?" Jonathan finally asked.

Emerald snorted and rolled her eyes. "I don't have the best history with _Lord_ Thierry. And neither do you." she reminded him. "Besides, they're getting creamed. Haven't you been watching the news? San Francisco, Paris, Tokyo? If one of his safe havens is here, we're toast."

"So… you want our side to win, then? The, for the lack of a better word, evil side?" Jonathan question. "What happened to righteousness? Sacrifice? Good always conquering over evil?"

"This isn't some kind of fairytale. Besides, I don't really care who wins." Emerald rested her head back and closed her eyes again. "I won't be alive to see it anyway." She looked at him. "I won't, right?"

"Why are you bent on dying?" Jonathan asked.

"I thought we went over this already." Emerald sidestepped his question.

Jonathan opened his mouth to say something but Nehalenia's voice interrupted him. "We're ready."

"Great," Jonathan stood and held out his hand for his daughter. "Shall we?"

Emerald took his hand and stood up before he linked his arm in hers like he was escorting her to the ball or down the aisle and not like he was taking her to, as he would put it, her ultimate doom.

Her father led her through the kitchen and into a room that looked similar to one he'd built in the middle of the desert in Las Vegas. You see, he'd done this once before, but it hadn't worked the first time and before he could try again, Emerald had been rescued.

Just like the room in the Las Vegas it was about three inches lower than the house, and had a circle full of symbols and designs decorating the whole floor. In the middle of the circle stood a stone dais that was approximately three feet in height.

Emerald stepped down into the room that Nehalenia was already in, setting some other things up on a small wooden table off to the side, detaching her arm from Jonathan's, before carefully lifting herself up onto the dais and lying down. Now that she thought about it, this experience was kind of nerve-racking. The memory of the pain wasn't pleasant and almost scared her off the dais and out of that house

Almost.

But that pain was _nothing_ compared to what she was feeling now.

Her own emotional turmoil was much worse than any physical pain anyone could put on her.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, tuning her father's voice out as he spoke to Nehalenia, and sinking into her grief and letting that ache in her chest hit her full force, letting herself drown in her desolation, despair, sorrow.

She thought about her soulmate.

Her other half.

Storm.

Just his name alone sent a surge, a tsunami of pain through her whole body. She clenched her teeth not letting the scream that bubbled up to the surface break out, make noise.

It would be over soon.

So she could think of him as much as she wanted. How he was the only person that mattered most to _her_, how he was the only person that got her through this past year, how he was the only person that she could open up to and be herself with….

It was a peculiar thing, the end of the world and the fact that she held the key to turning the tables.

Why was she doing this? You may ask. It made no sense. She'd been fighting against her father for five years (five because, though she may be eighteen, she'd been a vampire for a year, so in theory she should really be nineteen now) and now she was giving in all of a sudden, no fight whatsoever. No battles. No struggles. It seemed almost counter-productive and possibly cowardly in some people's eyes, but it didn't matter.

_She didn't care._

Nothing mattered anymore. Not the end of the world. Not who won the war.

_Nothing._

Why should she _care_ anymore?

Storm was dead.

**So, the catch: I don't know when exactly Chapter 2 will be coming (and my updates in general might be spastic). ****This idea is still coming together and I do need a break from writing about Storm and Emerald,** but I thought you deserved a "sneak peak" of what's to come in the next story because of your awesome reviews.

**I can tell you, however, that this will most definitely not be as long as my first story.**

**thank-you-for-everything**

**~ See you at the Millennium!**


	2. Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World**

BeLIEve

_September 2012_

She was lost in a land swathed in fog. She couldn't even see the ground beneath her. The fog was thick, but light, like a feather brushing her cheek. And the place seemed to be tinged a very light lavender. That was when Emerald decided that this was a dream.

"Emerald!" A familiar voice called. Emerald started and turned, looking where the voice had come from. "Emerald!" they called again, this time on the opposite side.

She swatted at the fog, like they were simply vines blocking her view of something. "Storm!" she yelled back. "Storm, where are you?"

A scream pierced the air and before Emerald had given them conscious command to, her feet were moving in the direction Storm's scream had come from.

"Storm!" she called again, desperate to get to him before he could be hurt anymore. "Storm, I'm coming!"

There was another cry of pain but it was coming from somewhere behind Emerald. She came to a screeching halt and turned, but the fog was unrelenting, not letting her see more than a few feet in front of her. Yet another scream and she turned to her left.

Where was he?

Emerald was starting to become desperate, her breathing heavy and labored as she searched in vain for Storm.

"Storm!" she wailed. "Where are you?"

It did no use to run, because he seemed to move around this strange foggy, purple-tinged place. Or, at the very least, his voice seemed to echo, bouncing around, making finding him only that much harder.

"Storm." she cried weakly, stumbling forward, her heart growing heavier as she continued. There were no more screams. "Storm—" Her foot caught on something and she went tumbling forward onto the ground, knocking all the air from her lungs for a few seconds. She lay there, for a moment, desperately gasping for air that her lungs would not take. When airways finally opened up, she blinked away the haze and her bleary vision.

"Storm, wh-where—?" she gasped softly, pushing herself to her knees and looking to her right.

"Emerald," His voice was so close it made her jump.

Heart pounding, Emerald stood unsteadily and looked over to her left where she saw a shadow behind all the fog. Not even thinking about the fact that it could be some sort of trap she stumbled toward it, coming to a stop and dropping her knees when the figure came into view.

It was Storm all right, but he'd been tortured and it hurt just to look at all the wounds that were inflicted upon him. He was on his knees, his hands bound behind his back.

"Oh my God." she whispered, tears brimming her eyes, shuffling up to him, gently taking his head in her hands. His top lip was swollen and open, his nose was trickling blood; he had cuts and bruises on his face. His clothes were torn and ripped from being stabbed and slashed. "Oh my God." she repeated. "What-what have they done to you?"

"Don't trust anyone." he whispered, his voice raspy and rough.

"What? What are you talking about? Storm—" Emerald asked breathlessly, dropping her hands.

"You can't trust anyone but Carter, Sky, my dad, and Echo." His voice rose as did his urgency. "No one else. Do you understand?"

"Storm, what's going on? What—?" Emerald broke off, her mouth hanging open in a horrified O as Storm's blood splattered onto her face and the front of her shirt because of a large spear piercing straight through his chest, right through his heart.

Storm opened his mouth, some blood dribbling out the corner of his lips, "I love you." he mouthed right before the chain connected to the spear pulled him back into the fog.

"_No!_" Emerald shrieked bolting upright in bed. She was breathing hard, her pulse pounding. She looked around the familiar room at the same time her hand reaching for Storm who usually slept beside her, but he wasn't there. Nothing but any empty space and cold sheets. She instantly went into panic mode seeing Storm's bruised, cut face. "Storm!" she called, throwing off the covers and standing up. "Storm!" Her voice rose an octave higher and she thought for sure her heart was going to burst from her chest.

Emerald fell back against the bed, her knees buckling, thinking the worst happened when suddenly: "Emerald? What, what is it?"

Emerald's head snapped up and she looked over to her right at Storm who was wearing nothing but jeans, his oddly colored cherry-wood hair sopping wet, having just finished with a shower, his electric blue eyes filled with concern. Tears flooding her own eyes and spilling over she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

"Are you okay? What is it?" Storm asked worry coloring his voice, as he held her to him just as tightly as she was holding him.

"I'm fine." Emerald breathed, her heart slowly declining as she relaxed at the knowledge of knowing that Storm was all right after all. "I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Storm questioned. "You sounded pretty… scared."

Emerald pulled back slightly so she could look at him. Storm reached up to wipe her tears away.

"It was just a… a bad dream." she mumbled, not even wanting to think about it. Storm just nodded before pulling Emerald back into his arms knowing that she'd talk to him about it when she was ready.

They stood like that for a moment, savoring each other's company before they finally pulled away. Storm was about to finish getting dressed and dry his hair but Emerald grabbed his hand and pulled him back toward her, stretching up on the tip of her toes—because he was a head taller than her—to kiss him. Before he could escape to the bathroom again, though, Emerald pushed him back toward the bed making him sit down hard.

"Emerald," Storm chuckled. "I need to get dressed."

Not answering, she put a hand on his chest and pushed him back onto the bed, before climbing up onto the bed and straddling him, leaning in close, their faces inches apart.

"You're not going anywhere." she told him, smiling mischievously. Her long, dark, raven-black hair falling over her shoulders brushing Storm's bare skin feeling as smooth and light as silk.

"Emerald," Storm sighed exasperated, but with a smile on his face. "We have a double date with Carter and Sky, remember?"

Emerald waved her hand passively. "We don't even eat. They can wait a little longer, don't you think?"

"It's already ten after nine. We were supposed to meet them at nine." Storm reminded her.

Emerald began to pout. "But I feel like I never get to see you anymore with school and then work. And we never get any alone time anymore."

These past three years had been a tough ones, with Emerald flirting with death multiple times, bumps in the road in terms of her and Storm's relationship, fighting her father, Jonathan, and on top of that doing favors for Lord Thierry and his Circle Daybreakers because of said father and relationship problems in the first year, and then hunting down—but ultimately failing—her father. It was a long three years, and Emerald had missed more school days than she could count in that first year, plus the two years she'd used to look for her father.

Being a vampire and all she didn't age, forever at the age of eighteen, which wasn't _that_ appealing. She'd been hoping to make it to her twenties because that was probably the oldest any vampire hunter had made it. Not only would she have a notorious reputation as The Vigilante but she'd also be the oldest to survive. Anyway, she'd made up her whole junior year over this year's summer, but was now going through the slow, painful process of senior year in full.

After she had come back from her father hunt, Storm moved out of his father's house and into a one-bedroom suite at the Marriott. Emerald, who had been living at the Marriott since she was fourteen (it was called an Emancipated Teen), also had a suite. At one point she'd loaned it out to a friend, Sky Masterson, but now he had found his own fancy penthouse apartment and had given Emerald her keycard back, but Emerald mostly spent her time in Storm's suite, going up to hers to feed and check on her two cats, Artemis and Apollo, and her tarantula, Tigress.

Storm was taking night classes at a local college and was working on getting his master's degree in Psychology. They both had jobs. Emerald's was waitressing and Storm was working at a store that was run by a witch Storm had befriended while Emerald was away on her hunt.

And it was true, they'd made breakfast plans with Carter, who was just a human and Emerald's best, most trusted friend, and her soulmate, other half, boyfriend (whichever term you pefered) Sky. Sky was a shifter, his animal: a tiger. He was also the cousin of Galen Drache who was the heir of the First House of Drache which was the most powerful shifter family in the Night World.

"Well, I can't—" Storm started, but Emerald silenced him with a kiss. It was fairly easy for Storm to forget what he was going to say, fairly easy for Storm to forget that they had plans this morning when Emerald's soft, warm lips were pressed against his.

The kiss deepened and became more heated as Storm reached up and ran his fingers through her hair, his other hand slipping under Emerald's shirt, gently tracing her jagged scars that ran down her back; the scars Emerald obtained from her father at fourteen.

There was a rush of air and Emerald found herself lying on the bed with Storm hovering over her, their kiss not faltering at all. But this gave Emerald a chance to knot her hand in Storm's still pretty wet hair, one of her arms coming around his neck and pulling him closer to her.

There was a knock on the door and Storm pulled back momentarily to look at Emerald. They were both breathing hard.

"That would be them, come looking for us." Storm said.

Emerald shrugged. "Ignore them." she replied pulling Storm back to her to continue kissing.

"We know you're in there!" Sky's muffled voice came, knowing that with both of them being vampires they'd be able to hear him.

Storm pulled back again.

"You're not going to ruin this moment and neither are they." Emerald told him, pulling him down for another kiss again.

"Guys, come on! You called us!" Sky yelled again. And that was true, too. Because it seemed like everyone was busy with things: Sky with his duties as being the cousin of Galen Drache and Carter with college, getting her master's degree in Dance and Film.

"He's got a point." Storm pointed out.

"Just another minute." Emerald asked. Just then the door to the bedroom opened. Storm quickly got off of Emerald and Emerald sat up in shock and disbelief and embarrassment. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed.

Sky had his eyes covered and Carter must've been waiting in the living room for neither Emerald nor Storm saw her.

"I'm not looking." Sky assured.

Emerald stood, angry. "How did you get in here?" she demanded. "And have you ever heard of _knocking_?"

Sky chanced a peak and when he saw that there wasn't anything revealing he lowered his hand and smiled at the two lovebirds. "Remember you gave me that extra keycard." He pulled it out for them to see. "And we did knock, but you didn't answer." He shrugged. "So, ready for breakfast?" he asked, sticking his hands into his pockets. Today he was relaxed, with jeans and polo on, his short red hair slightly disheveled, his spinel-blue eyes glittering with amusement.

"Just give us five more minutes, please." Storm requested his voice much more calm and patient than Emerald's.

Sky nodded and smiled again before backing out and closing the door.

Emerald heard Storm slip off the bed and come up behind her, putting his arms around her waist. She leaned into his chest.

"Better get going, we only have five minutes." Storm murmured.

Emerald sighed heavily. "Yeah, whatever." she mumbled pulling away from Storm. He caught her hand though and pulled her back to him, spinning her around while doing so.

"It'll be fun, promise." Storm told her softly, stroking her cheek with his thumb before pressing his lips against hers.

* * *

"It's so good to see you again." Emerald said, pulling Carter in for a tight hug. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

Carter tittered a laugh. "We've all been super busy." They pulled back and Emerald smiled at her friend. Carter was gorgeous: She was a small-ish, slight girl, with short, fiery red hair that hovered just above her shoulders. She used to curl her hair into large ringlets, but ever since she'd graduated she cut it to about chin-length and kept it straight, making her look older. And she had these amazing glowing amber eyes, with tiny flecks that looked like dying embers of a fire that would glow brighter when she was angry or excited.

"Shall we head to breakfast, then?" Sky asked.

At the restaurant, as they were sitting down the waiter was handing them their menus Sky joked: "You sure you can handle a grown-ups menu? Maybe we're going to need a kid's menu over here." He told the waiter.

Emerald rolled her eyes, just taking the hit as she had been ever since she came back from those two years away. The thing was she was the "baby" of the group, having been turned at eighteen. Storm had been nineteen, but because he was a lamia vampire he could age and grow and he had to decided to age to twenty before stopping. Emerald had told him he didn't have to, but he insisted. Sky was a shapeshifter so there was no reason for him _not_ to stop aging, he was twenty-one now. Carter was also twenty now, too. They just wouldn't let her live it down that she was, and always would be, the youngest.

"He's just being facetious." she assured the waiter who nodded and smiled politely before heading off to seat another party. Besides, it's not like she needed the menu anyway, she wasn't going to be eating anything.

It was nice to hang out with old friends. They talked and caught up on the things they'd missed thanks to being busy with life. To them it was like any other ordinary day, like the end of the world wasn't looming. In the back of their minds, they all knew that it was coming, just not exactly when, but they decided not to let that ruin their morning together.

No, that was another thing to talk about another day, when they had seen each other enough that they could get down to more serious things. Like the fact that because of Sky being the cousin of Galen Drache he knew where some of Thierry's secret safe havens were.

Instead they talked about Sky and Carter's wedding. They shared funny stories of their adventures at work or at school. They talked about the most random things that you could think of, as normal conversation went. If you were simply looking as a bystander all you'd see were four good friends hanging out, not two vampires, one shapeshifter, and one human that were part of the Night World, where falling in love with a human and turning a human without permission into a vampire was illegal, the sentence: death.

As it neared ten, the waiter came over and quickly cleared the plates before coming back with a very small plate in his hand with a silver cover over the top and setting it down in front of Emerald.

She looked up at him with a polite smile. "Oh, I didn't order anything—" She broke off as the waiter just winked and smiled back, pulling the cover off revealing a small black velvet box that was open revealing a B-E-A-utiful ring, before leaving to give them some privacy. Everyone at the table was silent. Sky and Carter were grinning from ear to ear, exchanging a knowing look now and again, their hands intertwined under the table, while Storm sat there, next to Emerald, looking at her gauging her reaction.

Emerald was speechless. She didn't know what to say or think. All she could do was stare, mouth open, eyes wide at the small black box sitting on the white plate. The white gold band rested gently between the small slit in the foam pillow, the single carat diamond winking at her, two emeralds on either side of it.

"Storm?" she asked quietly finally finding her brain, looking over at him.

Smiling, Storm took Emerald's left hand into his.

"I love you, Emerald." he said. "And I want you to be in my life, standing by my side, for the rest of eternity." Storm released her hand and picked up the box, taking out the ring. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Emerald nodded feverishly, tears of joy flooding her eyes. "Yes, I'll marry you!" She held out her hand, pulse pounding, hand shaking she was so excited, and Storm slipped the ring onto her ring finger. As they embraced momentarily before pulling back for a kiss the restaurant that had fallen silent ever since the waiter had delivered the ring now burst into applause and congratulations.

Emerald was going to get married to Storm!

**Wow, I updated faster than I thought I actually would… but I'm not making any promises. Remember the spastic updating thing. Hope you enjoyed!**

**thank-you-for-everything**

**~ See you at the Millennium!**


	3. Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World**

Broken

Emerald sat on her bed in her suite, hugging a pillow and her knees to her chest tightly, her chin resting on the pillow. Her eyes staring blankly at a spot on the bed, her mind busier than her body language would show.

She was thinking about something she'd been thinking about all week: Why had Storm asked her to move out? It wasn't like she wasn't okay with moving back into her suite. Storm had a right to his suite and could ask her to move out any time he wanted. But it wasn't just that, she supposed. She hadn't seen Storm all week. She hadn't talked to him either. No phone calls, no bump-ins in the hallway or the lobby or on the street.

It wasn't like him to not speak to her at all. They'd been away from each other enough in those three years, and it had been decided by both of them that they'd spend as much time as possible with each other, because life was short and they didn't want to waste a single moment apart that they could be spending together. Of course they still had lives, hence the jobs and going to school, because even if life was short, you still had to plan ahead if you did manage to stay alive, right?

This was so sudden too. Who proposes and then asks said partner to move out? In Emerald's mind, it really should've been the opposite. Sure you might move in together before proposing but if you hadn't already, it just seemed like you'd want to move in together because, well, _you were getting married._

This total radio silence wasn't sitting with Emerald very well, either. It was like he was deliberately avoiding and ignoring Emerald at all costs. She didn't even see him at all anymore and they lived in the same place.

And it's not like she tried texting, calling, or going over to his suite. He'd never answer any of her texts. Her calls always go to voicemail and she never got back to her. When she'd go over to his suite he never answered no matter how many times she knocked.

A cold stone had formed in the pit of Emerald's stomach as the week had passed and Storm continued to avoid her. It had been a worry at first, like a small prick or a sore bruise, now it become downright painful, and it never went away either, not even when she tried to sleep. She'd always have nightmares, and without Storm there to comfort her when she woke up, she was falling apart at the seams.

The phone rang and Emerald picked it up before it could even finish ringing the first time and held the receiver to her ear.

"You're six o'clock wake-up call, Miss Song." the man at the front desk informed.

"Thanks." Emerald muttered before promptly hanging up. She sat on her bed for another minute before slowly setting the pillow aside and stretching out her legs. As she slipped off the bed, she tried to ignore how her body ached and groaned at her sudden movement after sitting in that single position all night.

She slogged through the school day—TGIF—just trying to ignore that eternal ache in her chest. This was probably the one time she was grateful for not having made friends. She didn't have to talk to people, interact with people, smile and be happy. She always hated explaining why she was feeling crappy unless it was to a friend she trusted like Carter or Sky or her boyfriend-turned-fiancé, Storm. Other than that, it was just annoying. Emerald just wasn't exactly a people person, especially with the fact that she was a vampire and couldn't eat food. If she hung out with people, they were bound to notice some time or another.

Mercifully the school day ended almost as quickly as it had begun, her classes passing in a blur. And as she was heading home through the crowded streets of Manhattan she noticed the back of a familiar-looking full head of dark cherry-wood colored hair.

Her pulse quickened and she started a slight jog, weaving through the people.

"Storm!" she called almost sounded frantic. Emerald watched as his step faltered a bit before continuing his walk, only faster now. "Storm, wait!" she called after him, breaking out into a run now, gripping the strap of her messenger bag so it wouldn't flap around too much during her pursuit.

Storm continued to ignore her and quickened his pace even more.

Now she was starting to get angry. What was with him? Proposing, asking her to move out, ignoring her for a whole week, and now avoiding her calls on the street like he can't hear her when she knows he can.

She ran faster and finally caught up to him, grabbing his hand to stop to him asking, "Hey, wait a moment, will you?" as he turned and pulled his hand out of hers.

His eyes darted around, not meeting hers. "What do you want, Emerald?" he asked harshly.

Emerald was taken aback by his tone of voice. It was like he was flinging knives right into her heart. She flinched at this but tried to control her emotions, keeping her face, her eyes as blank as she possibly could.

"I-I haven't seen or spoken to you in a whole week." Her voice came out smaller than she had meant it to, which angered her. She was much stronger than this. She was stronger than sitting on the bed, curled up with a pillow, wondering why in the world Storm was pushing her away. But Storm always had a different affect on her than anyone or anything in her life.

Emerald took a deep breath before continuing, her voice a little louder and stronger than before, "I… just wanted to know—"

"Well, you know, I do have a life outside of you." he cut her off.

"Storm, we're getting married." she pointed out in a hard voice. "I mean, I know that you don't have to be around me twenty-four seven, but—"

"But, nothing, Emerald!" he snapped. Emerald physically took a step back at this, because he'd never been this angry at her before since… well, since the time he found out that she'd killed his mother—long story for another day, though.

Storm didn't fail to notice this and bit his tongue for a moment.

"Listen," he started his voice not any softer than before. "I… I just don't think this is working anymore." He met her eyes and Emerald could see just how distant he was becoming from her.

Emerald shook her head. "Storm, I don't—I don't… understand." Her voice was quiet compared to all the conversations going on in the street. If Storm wasn't a vampire, he wouldn't have caught what she said. Though how loud her voice was at the moment no longer mattered. What was he saying?

Before he even answered her, though, she felt him retreating and cutting off their connection almost completely. She couldn't get into his mind at all. And this left her feeling… hollow inside. That ache in her chest came back, full force, most nearly knocking out all the air from her lungs. Emerald fought to take controlled breaths and not start gasping.

"I just don't think we should be too close anymore." Storm told her his voice finally quieting, softening, meeting Emerald's eyes for a moment before sliding his gaze away.

A moment long enough to give Emerald time to see the sadness in his eyes, though she couldn't tell if that was because he didn't want to break up but was for some unknown reason or because he was guilty about breaking her heart like this, especially after proposing.

"You're… kidding aren't you?" she asked breathless, staring straight up at him, even though she knew he wasn't joking.

Storm's eyes blazed full of an emotion that Emerald couldn't decipher. "No, Emerald, I'm not." He shook his head. "We're through!" With that he turned and started expertly weaving through the crowd leaving a stunned, stricken Emerald standing there, spiraling as her world shattered and fell to little shards around her.

Had they just… had they just broken up? After all they'd been through? After he _proposed_? How could this be? It didn't even make any sense. Up until a week ago he hadn't shown any signs of being unhappy with Emerald. And it just seemed so sudden.

By the time Emerald found her brain all she could see was the back of Storm's head bobbing through the crowd.

"Storm!" she shrieked, sprinting after him, pushing and shoving her way through all the oncoming traffic not caring at all if she annoyed and upset the people she was pushing. "Storm!" she called again on the verge of having a mental breakdown. "Please, don't go! Don't leave me!" she cried, as he reached a crosswalk just as the little white man appeared. Storm flooded into the street with the rest of the pedestrians but Emerald was too far away and the red hand had already reappeared when she arrived at the crosswalk.

All she could do was watch over the passing cars as Storm disappeared from her sight, from her life.

She let out a harsh breath as he turned a corner and she could no longer see him. Now she felt weak, all her limbs felt like jell-o. Her heart thumped in her chest painfully, and, gasping, Emerald stumbled back toward the corner of a building before falling heavily against it, dropping to her knees. Pursuing him was pointless. he obviously wanted nothing to do with her anymore. Of course she wanted to know why, but the pain of this loss was too much. Maybe when she was feeling like she could handle looking at him, talking to him, her eyes meeting those amazing electric blue ones, just maybe she'd go over to his suite and talk to him.

Closing her eyes, wishing that this was just some nightmare of hers, she slowly sank to the ground, still leaning against the wall, her breath becoming shallow.

As Emerald sat there, she entered a state of almost unconsciousness. She wasn't quite asleep because she could still hear the footsteps of the people walking past her, but the sounds were dim and they'd fade in and out; she felt like she was floating, in water, maybe. She was in Stage 1 of sleep never actually falling asleep, but in too much pain to wake up fully. (Why her body didn't just let her sink into blissful unconsciousness was beyond Emerald.)

It was also a stage in which the pain reverberating throughout Emerald's body was almost nonexistent… at least enough that she could ignore it.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there, like that, but suddenly through the water she heard what she thought was her name being called. At first she ignored it, thinking it was just her subconscious playing tricks on her or something, but this voice was resurfacing her. The burning and aching hit her full force and her eyes fluttered open as she repressed the yelp she wanted to let out.

Blinking as her eyes adjusted to all the lights around her, she looked around, gathering her bearings. The streets were dark with the lights of cars and cabs and trucks and buildings lighting up the street. The flow of people, maybe less heaver than usual, continued past her but now someone was kneeling in front of Emerald, her eyebrows furrowed together in concern.

It took a moment for Emerald to realize that this person was Carter.

"Emerald?" she asked uncertainly, a hand reaching out toward her. "Are you… are you okay?" Carter's hand had now reached her shoulder. She was warm.

Emerald wanted to answer her, to tell her all that had happened, to cry and sob about what had happened as Carter held her like a friend or a mother would. But she found she couldn't. Just thinking about what had happened brought on a whole new wave a pain. She wasn't ready to speak it out loud. If she did she was afraid it would become permanent.

"Emerald?" Carter asked again bringing Emerald out of her miseries for a moment.

Slowly, woodenly, Emerald reaches up and puts her hand on Carter's hand that's still resting on Emerald's shoulder, gently squeezing it; at the same time, giving Carter a small smile, hoping that she'll know that Emerald appreciates her company. She then lets her hand slide off of Carter's, her head fall to the side, and she closes her eyes to slip under the water once again this time falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Emerald!" Carter called her voice raising an octave. No response from Emerald. Carter stands abruptly, removing her hand, taking out her cell, and dialing Sky before she starts pacing. She knew vampires were unaffected by sickness and disease, but—Carter stopped pacing for a moment to look down at her friend—Emerald looked pretty sick right about now. Her hand had been as cold as death and had been shaking like a leaf. Her skin look pallid whenever the lights of a passing car shined on her and her breath was shallow like she had a fever.

Sky finally picked up. "Carter, hey—"

Carter stopped pacing again and interrupted him, "Sky! Oh my God! I need you come, right now. It's urgent."

"What is it?" Sky asked instant worry coloring his voice. "What's wrong?"

"It's Emerald… something's wrong. I don't know what—she won't tell me. But… I-I just need you to get over here really quickly." Carter tried to explain.

"Her suite?"

"No," Carter answered before giving him the street corner they were at.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Just… just be careful, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you."

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

Carter hung up and slipped her cell back into her pocket before she started pacing again, constantly checking her watch, looking at Emerald, chewing her lip, and looking around.

"Carter!" Sky exclaims stepping out of his private car. "What's the matter?" he asks putting his hands on Carter's shoulders. "Is Emerald—" His gaze wanders past her and he breaks off when she sees Emerald sitting with her legs underneath her, hands resting in her lap, leaning against of the building, as well as her head. Her eyes are closed; dark purple bruises are visible every now and again when a car passes.

Sky walks toward Emerald and kneels down in front of her.

"What happened?" Sky asks, looking over her shoulder at Carter.

She shakes her head. "I don't know. I just found her like this. I tried to get something out of her, but…" she shakes her head again, hair swinging. "It was like she couldn't speak. She had this… _horrible_ look on her face, though." Carter's eyebrows furrowed together as she intently thinks about when she'd first found Emerald. "It was like she was being tortured and slowly dying inside. It was so _scary_." Carter shuddered.

It wasn't like the two hadn't heard what was going on between the two, but with the dynamic they had it was hard to tell sometimes if it was serious. There was no doubt that they loved each other, but there were a lot of obstacles that threatened to break them over the past three years.

It wasn't just the fact that she'd left Storm for two years to hunt down her father all by herself, but it was also the fact that she'd killed Storm's mother when he was fifteen. It wasn't like she'd really meant to. She was psychologically unstable after going through a year of torture from her father and needed stability in her life. The man who came and gave her that stability had convinced her that it would've been a good thing, that she as saving lives by killing Storm's mother.

Then there was also the fact that she was the most infamous vampire hunter in New York, The Vigilante, and that Storm was the most infamous for killing the most skilled vampire hunters, The Grim Reaper.

Their relationship was very complex and though it did seem a little odd, that after spending almost a year together, happily and without any complaints or troubles, Storm would ask her to move out so abruptly, but Sky and Carter had just figured that they were probably fighting about something and were going to let them work it out. It did no good to get involved in something that wasn't any of their business. But they assured both Storm and Emerald, way before this past week when everything seemed to have started, they wouldn't take sides and that they'd always be there for both of them for moral support if/when they needed it.

Looking at Emerald, now, though, sitting there looking for all the world she was dead, Sky and Carter knew that something was terribly wrong between her Storm.

Sky met Carter's eyes and a silent message passed between them. Guilt hitting both of them for not noticing sooner that this was more serious that they'd originally assumed.

"Come on," Sky sighed. "We should get her home."

Carter nodded without a word. Sky looked back at Emerald before stepping closer to her and gently picking her up into his arms. Carter has already slid into the car, still waiting at the curb. Sky ducks inside, maneuvering carefully so as to not have Emerald hit anything.

The drive was silent, neither Sky nor Carter able to think of anything to say. Emerald sat between them, still asleep, is what they assumed.

"You can head home now, Ricky." Sky told the driver as Carter slid out and Sky followed closely with Emerald in his arms again. "Have a good night." Sky turned toward Carter after closing the door. "I think it'd be best if we stayed with her tonight."

Carter nodded in agreement and they headed into the Marriott.

**Hmm… not quite sure how I feel about this chapter just yet. I hope it was an okay read, though. I also hope you enjoyed, though it wasn't that enjoyable.**

**thank-you-for-everything**

**~ See you at the Millennium!**


	4. Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World**

**A/N: Chapter title based off of Mary J. Blide's song: "I'm Goin' Down". Hope you enjoy!**

Down

Emerald hated waking up now because whenever she did it was always like this wall of pain would just slam into her, or on top of her. It was like all of a sudden the weight of the sky just came down on her, threatening to crush her, pressing on her chest, making it nearly impossible for her to breathe. Ironically enough, the darkness that came with her sleep, that also brought nightmares, was now her saving grace. She'd had no nightmares while she'd slept last night, but she could endure the nightmares if, like last night, the pain was gone too.

She was about to try and go back to sleep when she heard hushed voices in the other room. Emerald sat up and threw her legs over the side of the bed before squeezing her eyes shut tight, breath spitting through her teeth as she adjusted to the stabbing, ripping, burning throughout her whole body. Taking a deep breath and pushing her hair out of her face she slowly stood up and made her way to the closed door leading into the hallway.

Opening the door, the voice became louder and she could tell who they were and what they were talking about.

"It's almost noon," Carter spoke quietly. Emerald peeked back into her room at one of the windows; was it really that late? The angle of pale sunlight coming through the window told that, yes, it was really almost noon. "Do you think she'll be waking up anytime soon?"

Emerald slowly started to make her way down the hall, thanking her stealth. That was one of her qualities that made her the Vigilante, being so quite that the vampire didn't know she was coming or even there until it was too late.

"I don't know, Carter." Sky replied just as quiet.

"Should we be worried?" she asked.

"Everyone is different and everyone handles trauma differently."

"What'd Storm say?"

Emerald paused a moment and held her breath a whole new wave of pain hitting her full force just at the sound of his name.

There was a small pause. "He's coming over in a minute."

Emerald froze, her knees buckling. Storm was coming over? What? Why? Was he just trying to torture her more by rubbing it in her face? It was obvious he wasn't as torn up about this break-up as Emerald.

Great. Now he was also going to see just how much she'd crumbled over this thing. What would he think then? That he was glad he broke up with such a weakling, probably. She couldn't even handle a break-up.

In the living room Sky and Carter didn't fail to notice the thump in the hallway and both stood up and rushed over there. Seeing Emerald they exchanged a look knowing she'd heard them. How much, they weren't sure, but she'd heard enough.

"Emerald," Sky said gently, kneeling in front of her putting a hand on her shoulder.

She lifted her head, her eyes shattered like a broken mirror, the sadness in her eyes palpable, making Sky flinch.

She opened her mouth trying to form words, to form his name on her lips, but she couldn't. If she couldn't simply hear his name, how was she going to say it?

"… coming?" she mumbled, her first word incoherent. She looked up at her two friends pleadingly. "H-he's… he's c-coming?"

Carter was at her side, helping her stand up in an instant. "We're sorry, we didn't know what was going on and we thought maybe… he'd… help." she explained lamely as she led Emerald into the living room. "How are you feeling?" she asked sitting down next to her, taking one of her hands.

Emerald just shook her head, unable to answer. Carter squeezed her hand gently and looked up at Sky helplessly. He shook his head not sure what to do or say either. But before anyone could speak anyway, there was a soft knock on the door. Emerald shut her eyes, and cringed. Carter put her arm comfortingly around Emerald as Sky went to get the door.

"I need to make this quick. I've got to get back to work." Storm said as soon as Sky opened the door, stepping inside the suite. "What'd you need?"

Sky closed the door and looked at him weirdly.

"What? What's wrong?" Storm asked. Sky continued to just look not quite sure how to react. Emerald seemed so broken yet here Storm was all acting natural and like nothing happened. "If you don't have anything to say, I should get going, then." Storm started to head out but Sky stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, wait." he said. Storm slowly closed the door. "What happened between you and Emerald?"

Storm's eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head slightly. "She didn't tell you?"

"No," Sky said slowly still confused and shocked that Storm was acting unaffected by whatever happened. His voice lowered. "She's _really_ torn up. What happened?"

Storm looked down the hallway, though he could not see Emerald from where he was standing. His jaw tightened and Sky finally saw something that he'd expect to see from Storm based on Emerald's reaction to what happened.

"I… broke up with her yesterday." Storm finally said, looking down for a moment before meeting Sky's surprised, disbelieving gaze.

"You… _what_?" Sky asked. "What happened to wanting her in your life forever?"

Storm looked away then. "Things change—"

"_Not_ that fast." Sky interrupted. "I hope you realize how jerk-off-y that move was. Who proposes and then breaks-up with the person they proposed to?"

Carter appeared all of a sudden the embers in her eyes blazing. "Will you quiet down? She's just in the other room." she shouted in a whisper looking at both of them, before turning her eyes on Storm. "She can _hear_ you."

"Listen," Storm snapped glaring down at Carter. "I didn't come here to be interrogated." His glare then turned to Sky. "If that's all you wanted to know then I have to be going now." He pushed past Sky, then, and quickly slipped out of the suite, not failing to slam the door as he did so.

Sky and Carter looked at each other for a moment before going back into the living room, slowly, looking warily at Emerald's back which was hunched over. She held her head in her hands, hair falling over her shoulders, acting like a veil, shutting everyone out.

Carter hesitantly sat down next to Emerald. She reached out her hand, stopped when Emerald flinched, but continued forward to comfortingly rubbing her back.

"I'm s—" Carter started but broke off when Emerald lifted her head from her hands, pushing her hair out of her face and taking a deep breath.

"I… I just want to sleep." she mumbled, standing up and quickly making her way back to her bedroom, eyes flooding with the tears that never came yesterday. But she didn't want them now, they were unwelcome. She felt so weak showing Carter and Sky just how much this was affecting her while Storm just beep-bopped along on his merry way like nothing had happened.

Carter, being Emerald's friend for long enough, noticed this though, the tears, the pain in her eyes and wasn't going to let Emerald be alone in this. She didn't care if Emerald cried or showed her soft side. Everyone had a soft side and that didn't make you weak. Everyone cried and that didn't make you weak, either. In Carter's opinion _not_ showing that you really are upset is a sign of weakness.

She got up and followed Emerald just managing to grab Emerald's arm before she disappeared into her room, probably, forever. Emerald froze, but didn't turn to look at Carter, struggling to keep the tears at bay.

Carter's hand tightened on her dark-haired friend's wrist.

"Emerald," she whispered. "I'm _here_ for you." She wasn't sure if it was the tone of her voice, or the words she had said, but as quick as lightning, Emerald turned and captured Carter into an embrace before she started sobbing finally just giving in to that need to cry as much as her heart desired while Carter hugged her tightly, rubbing her back soothingly.

It was nice, to have such a loyal friend like Carter. She never wavered and Emerald admired her greatly for that. Even after she was kidnapped by one of Emerald's enemies. Even after she found out what Emerald did. Even after endangering Carter's life at least three times before.

They used to have two other friends—Mackenzie and Danny—but they officially disowned Emerald because they were kidnapped with Carter and Emerald thought for sure she'd side with them, but Emerald should've known better. Carter was a sweetheart, who cared about her friends, and was the type to give second chances. And after living in a world for four years now where you could never fully trust someone and any bonds that were made were as fragile as a soap bubble, it was hard to believe that Carter had stuck with Emerald so long.

Now, however, Emerald was grateful. It's not like she didn't have a mother or father figure in her life. She did: Her foster parents Alan and Alecia. And she'd had a great life with them until she'd turned fourteen. Her father had kidnapped her then and nothing was ever the same after that year with him. Emerald distanced herself not just to protect them but because she wasn't the same anymore. Now that she was twenty in her foster parents' eyes, Alecia and Alan backed off and let her have her space. She updated them once in a while, but her interaction with them was minimal compared to three years ago.

Neither Emerald nor Carter knew how long they stood there like that, but when Emerald's tears had stopped running, Carter led her into her room where Emerald promptly got onto the bed and fell asleep. Carter exited quietly, closing the door behind her and sighing heavily. She'd never seen Emerald so torn up like that before, let alone cry. In the entire time she'd known Emerald, Carter has never seen her friend cry. The situation just made Carter worry more because of the fact that Emerald was just so unresponsive. Carter had seen her angry and cool and cold and depressed, but never so unresponsive. This was really taking its toll on her and Carter wasn't sure if Emerald would be able to get over this.

"You okay?" Sky asked quietly, pulling Carter into his embrace.

Carter glanced at Emerald's closed door. "I'm more worried about her."

Sky sighed and also looked at the door. "Yeah, I know the feeling." Then he looked down at her. "I love you, Carter. I want you to know that."

Carter looked up at him and smiled, the flecks in her eyes glowing like a low fire on Christmas Eve. "I know. I love you, too." she replied before stretching up on her toes to press her lips to Sky's.

* * *

Carter slammed her fist up against the bedroom door, waking Emerald from her slumber. She let out a gasp at the overwhelming pain, her hand automatically flying up to her chest. Gritting her teeth, her hands balling into fists, Emerald slid off the bed and went to open the door.

"What?" she snapped.

"You really need to get out. Sky and I are going for a bite to eat. Come with us." Carter asked.

"I don't need to eat." Emerald deadpanned.

"Yeah, but you've gone out with us before. Besides, it'd be good for you to get out of this suite for a little bit. You can't keep yourself locked up here forever!"

"I'm not going to out. I can't. I don't want to."

"You can't spend the rest of your life in your bedroom sleeping, Emerald!" Carter yelled.

"Oh yeah? Watch me." With that Emerald slammed the door and went back to the bed, pulling the covers over her before grabbing a pillow and hugging it tightly to her, murmuring a chant that helped her get to sleep. Carter didn't follow her inside.

Emerald finally sunk into sleep but it only seemed like a few minutes before she woke again, her muscles cramping all over, her head pounding, yellow lights flashing behind her eyes, gasping for air. She reached for the nightstand, pulling herself out of the bed, but that was all she could do. She hit the floor with a loud _thump_, her muscles giving out. Then she smelled it, fresh blood, every pulse like a force, hitting her every time the heart beat.

Her eyes flooded with silver and her canines elongated to a feline point, throbbing painfully. But when she looked for her prey, it was Carter's eyes she met, stricken and wide. She was frozen to the spot, seeing Emerald. It was like a horror movie. It wasn't like Carter hadn't seen vampires before but seeing her friend, curled in that corner, breathing heavily, face contorted into a mask of a monster hidden slightly behind a veil of black hair, silver eyes, pointed canines, it was terrifying to Carter. The scene reminded Carter of the girl from _The Ring_.

Sky was there, suddenly, though, pushing her out of the room swiftly with quiet, commanding words. And as soon as Carter is out of the room, Sky shuts the door and turns back to Emerald, who's still sitting in the corner, restraining herself from attacking Sky, fighting her primeval instincts to attack, to nourish her starving body of the rich oxygen-infused blood.

Jaw set, Sky carefully, slowly, cautiously walked over to Emerald, while rolling up left sleeve of his button up. Kneeling down, he offers his wrist to Emerald, who's hands shoot up and grab his wrist before bringing her mouth to his wrist, her teeth easily puncturing one of the many vein.

Moments pass and Sky puts a firm hand on Emerald's shoulder, when he feels that she's taken enough to sustain herself. She pulls away and drops his wrist, before turning away from him to wipe her lips, feeling guilty and ashamed.

Sky wasn't making it any easier either. As soon as Emerald let go, he stood, rolling his sleeve down and buttoning it, making sure that Carter would not see the wound. His mouth was a thin line and his zircon-blue eyes were as hard as the stone itself as they stared down at Emerald.

Moving hair out of her face with one of her hands, Emerald stands up, not meeting Sky's eyes.

"As if I don't already feel miserable enough." she muttered, brushing past him, but Sky was going to have none of it. His sympathy only went so far when it involved the safety of Carter.

He grabbed her upper forearm roughly as she passes him and pulls her closer to him, his grip on her arm so tight it most nearly cuts off her circulation.

"Listen, Emerald," Sky growls lowly. "You need to stop this, _right now_. You are a danger to yourself and your friends. I know that you're hurt and I don't agree at all with what Storm did, but you can't live like this. There's going to come a time that you'll lose control and kill someone and as your friend I can't let you do that to yourself.

"_Pull yourself together._" Sky finishes, but his hand doesn't let go of Emerald's arm. "Do you understand?" he asks his grip tightening ever so slightly on her arm, Emerald's free hand coming up to pull at Sky's hand.

"Yes." she hisses her eyes flashing silver for a moment, pulling free from Sky's grip.

Without another word, Sky lets out a breath and composes himself before exiting the bedroom, leaving the door open. Emerald follows, stopping in the doorway. Sky has Carter in his embrace, his voice soft as he asks if she's okay. She nods and answers him, that, yes, she is okay but her eyes flutter right before answering, a sign of lying.

Emerald's eyes tighten. She's done it now. Pushed away her only friends because she was too busy drowning in her own miseries. She takes a step forward, ready to apologize, make amends, try to rescue her friendship but Sky turns toward her, stopping her cold.

"We're off. Do think about what I told you." he says.

Emerald nods and they leave, Sky ushering Carter through the door first. For a moment, Emerald's stuck standing in the doorway to her bedroom, but that click on the door hits Emerald like it was something with mass. She couldn't let them walk out like that. They were all she had left.

Emerald lunges forward and opens the door, making sure it doesn't close fully so she can get back in, in too much of a hurry to grab her keycard. They haven't made it very far, but they'd made it far enough to scare Emerald into thinking that they had left for good. But as she turns a corner to the hallway that leads down to the elevators, there they are.

"Wait." she calls, grabbing Carter's wrist gently. Carter stops and turns; eyes wide with fear and Emerald winces. She did that. "I-I'm sorry," she says, the next words coming quickly and in a rush afraid they'll leave and not let her finish. "But please," she begs, eyes filling with tears, voice small and vulnerable. "I-I've already lost so m-much. I-I can't lose you, too."

Carter stares at Emerald, an emotion in her eyes that Emerald can't decipher, and for a moment Emerald thought for sure that she'd just lost everything. But then Carter pulled her into a hug and Emerald relaxed, happy to know that Carter was giving her yet another chance that she didn't believe she deserved, yet grateful that she had it. Carter was just an amazing friend, an amazing person.

**Okay, kind of filler…. Hope you enjoyed!**

**thank-you-for-everything**

**~ See you at the Millennium!**


	5. Five

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World**

**A/N: Chapter title based off of "Don't Forget" by Demi Lovato. Hope you enjoy!**

Forget

School was pure agony, torture. It used to be bearable because Storm and Emerald would text each other, keeping Emerald amused. Not only that, but Storm was still with Emerald. Now he'd dumped her and totally pretended she didn't exist at all. They could've possibly still been friends, at least she'd get to see him and talk to him, but it just seemed like he didn't want anything to do with her anymore and she just couldn't understand why.

It was especially hard because sometimes it'd just hit her all of a sudden. That overwhelming, breath-taking, heart-stopping pain. Images and memories playing out before her like a movie that she was being forced to watch. Sometimes it wasn't even that, it was just the sensation of Storm's arms holding her comfortingly, his soft-spoken words, the sound of his voice, the scent of his skin when she had awoken from a nightmare, screaming, drenched in a cold sweat. Sometimes his voice would whisper in her ear all the things he said; how he was the only one for her, how he loved everything about her, how he could never love anyone else but her, how he'd always wanted her by his side.

And it was all she could do to not totally collapse and fall to pieces, to leap up and run out of the classroom, to not cry, to not scream at the top of her lungs until her voice became so hoarse she wouldn't even be able to talk for the rest of the day, maybe even the day after that.

So the week seemed to drag by, slowly, slowly, slowly. Emerald wanted to just give up and go back to curled up, under the covers of her bed in her suite, and sleep like she had before, but then she remembered what had happened the last time she tried that. And she just wasn't going to risk two more people abandoning her because of her own actions. She just had to push through the pain. If Storm could act like they _hadn't_ had a relationship for three years, and _hadn't_ proposed to her, then so could Emerald….

Saturday came around, but Emerald didn't know what to do or how to busy herself. With school, though a pain to go through, at least she had homework to do (and she did have a job, too, but she didn't work on weekends). When the weekend came she had nothing to do and was easily tempted to just sleep all weekend, at least she wouldn't be in pain anymore.

Carter knew this too, so when the weekend came she was at her door, knocking away inviting her to the midnight premier of a movie that Carter and Sky were going to see.

"It'll be fun." Carter assured, smiling and nodding.

"I thought you were going with Sky." Emerald said, confused, stepping aside to let Carter in and closing the door.

Carter shrugged and turned just in time for Emerald to see her role her eyes. "Prince stuff. He had to cancel. So I'm asking you."

"What movie is this again?" Emerald asked cautiously. She didn't think she could deal with romance whatsoever right now. Thankfully it was an action/thriller/adventure movie. There was probably going to be some kind of romance, like there always was in almost every movie ever made, but hopefully she'd be able to just grin and bear it. At least the movie didn't totally revolve around romance.

Emerald sighed heavily. "Okay, I'll go." she agreed, hoping maybe she'd get to sleep just a little before midnight came, but Carter, trying to snap Emerald out of her depression, decided she'd stay and try to cheer Emerald up.

It worked for a little while: they talked about normal things, like school. Well, mostly about how Carter was doing in school because Emerald hadn't seen Carter in a while and whenever she did see Carter, things seemed to revolve around her, Emerald, which was unfair.

College was going great for Carter. She was very eclectic in her dance styles, learning ballet, hip-hop, freestyle/break dancing, tap, and Irish step dancing. She'd also made several music videos and has a running webseries. She was hoping to do a bigger production, though, like a parody or even adapt one of her favorite books into a ten-part movie with a group of friends she'd made over at the college.

Sky was doing very well too. He'd originally been hiding from all his duties—even though he was just the cousin, he still had a bunch of things that he needed to be doing—but with a little convincing and coaxing from Carter he finally put his big-boy pants on and went back to his parents and owned up to all his responsibilities. They didn't know about his social or love life, at all, though. Their wedding had been very private with only a few close friends who didn't mind humans and Night Worlders together.

"How do you do it?" Emerald asked, looking Carter. They were sitting next to each other on the small couch in the little living room, Emerald sitting criss-cross.

"I missed something." Carter said shaking her head, confused.

"You and Sky. You guys have a near perfect relationship and I just can't fathom how you guys do it." she elaborated. "All my relationships are so screwed up."

Carter gave her friend a sympathetic smile and sighed.

"I'm not really sure. I don't think there's any kind of… equation to a good relationship." Carter shrugged. "All I know is that… I love him and he loves me. We still have fights, just like any other couple, but I don't think that they're as… large in magnitude as yours are. I mean, I think that it depends on circumstance too, you know?" She finished, not saying more, not wanting to, afraid she'd offend or possibly hurt Emerald by bringing up Storm. She wasn't oblivious. She could see Emerald flinch if Storm was brought up, if his name was even just said.

Emerald sighed with a wistful smile on her face.

"Sometimes I wish that I was just a girl, like you." Emerald murmured, still staring into the middle-distance.

* * *

"This'll be good for you." Carter assured as they took their seats.

Emerald forced a small smile, but Carter being her friend knew this and rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I'm trying, Emerald, now it's your turn." she pointed out, looking at her raven-haired friend.

Emerald sighed. "I know." she muttered, resting her chin on her hand. "I _am_ trying. Though it may not look like it."

"You might want to start trying a little harder, then." Carter mumbled just as the previews before the movie started.

Emerald sighed again, but kept quiet and watched the previews hoping that there weren't going to be any romance movies coming out soon. Of course, with Hollywood and all, there were two and in the middle of the second one, just as Emerald thought that her troubles would be over two people snuck in quietly, sitting a few seats down from Emerald and Carter.

Even in the dark she could clearly make out who it was… well one of them at least. Her spine went ram-rod straight and she tensed, her breath catching, an unexpected and unprepared-for volley of metaphorical knives crashing down on her, one striking her heart. For a moment, she felt herself gasp for air, catching Carter's attention.

"You okay?" she whispered, putting a comforting hand on Emeralds, who were gripping the armrests so hard, her knuckles turned white and she could clearly hear the small screws being pulled forcefully from the armrests.

Emerald gritted her teeth. She was trying. She was trying. She wasn't going to ruins Carter's night out. The plan was Sky and now that he'd canceled and probably already ruined the night anyway, Emerald had to make sure not to ruin this night any more for Carter.

"It's nothing, I… just—uh… remembered that I didn't pay for anything. You got the tickets and food. I just… feel guilty." Emerald made up a lame excuse. Carter knew this but figured she was, in fact, trying and took it.

"Don't worry you can pay me back tomorrow." Carter joked, nudging Emerald's arm playfully.

Emerald smiled and pushed her back before someone behind them _shh_ed them. Carter and Emerald glanced at each other and giggled before turning their attention back to the now starting movie.

Emerald's eyes strayed back to the two in front of her though. She couldn't help it. He'd _already_ found a girlfriend? They'd broken up, like, a week ago and he was already on a date? How long had they been going out? When did they meet? She just couldn't believe that he could move on so easily after everything they'd been through! It's like their relationship meant nothing to him and that cold fact of reality hurt. It hurt a lot.

Emerald took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the movie, but every now and again she'd hear Storm's familiar voice whispering to his… _girlfriend_, and her eyes would snap down to them, seeing him lean over, a playful smile on both their faces as he told her a funny joke involving the actor of the movie. At one point, movement caught her eyes, and Emerald looked down at the couple just in time to see Storm do that cliché yawn-and-stretch-thing, putting his arm around his date's shoulders, she leaning in and getting comfortable.

Emerald furled her hands into fists and crossed her arms tightly over her chest and trained her eyes on the movie, forcing them to stay on the screen. It didn't matter if they laughed, it didn't matter if they merely shifted positions. It was none of her business. If Storm could get over it that fast and act like nothing happened, then so could Emerald. She was much stronger than this. She was _much_ stronger than this!

Even so, as soon as the movie ended and the end credits rolled Emerald was up and out of the theater before anyone else could get up and exit. Taking a deep breath she sat on the bench right near the entrance/exit to the theater, putting her head in her hands, letting her hand falling around her face, shielding herself from anyone that was coming out if they were any sort of person who'd ask what was wrong.

Footsteps flowed through the doors, but Emerald ignored them, waiting for Carter's familiar little bounce she always seemed to have in her steps. But it wasn't her that came out first.

"Emerald?" a startled but all too familiar voice asked.

Emerald froze and didn't look up for a minute. Pressing her lips together she slowly lifted her head, quickly pulling off her engagement ring (that she regrettably couldn't get herself to take off) and sticking it into her pocket as she lowered her hands and looked to her right at Storm, with a pretty witch (like from the Night World) holding onto his arm. She was just about as tall as Emerald with golden-blonde hair that was currently pulled into a milkmaid braid some of her wavy locks hanging out on either side of her head. Her eyes were deep pools of cornflower blue.

"Carter dragged me out of my suite, kicking and screaming." Emerald told him, answering his unspoken question. "Sky was supposed to come but he canceled because of his duties."

The witch looked up at Storm, tugging his button down a little, "Storm," she prompted her eyes flickering in Emerald's direction.

"Oh," Storm exclaimed. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me. Valerie," Storm looked at the blonde standing next to him before gesturing to Emerald. "This is Emerald, my…" his voice faded out, not quite sure how to put it, what to call Emerald.

"Ex." Emerald confirmed to Valerie. No need to stir the pot… as much as Emerald would've loved to.

"Oh, well it's very nice to meet you." Valerie smiled detaching her arm from Storm's and held out her hand, but Emerald couldn't get herself to shake it. It's not like Valerie wasn't a nice person, her smile was sincere, her eyes held no emotions of disdain or jealousy or hate toward Emerald, and her tone of voice held no sarcasm. But it was too soon. And though Emerald could not feel anything but longing to be at Storm's side again like Valerie, she just couldn't get herself to reach out and shake her hand. So, instead, she stared at it blankly.

Valerie's hand slowly lowered, but still there was no awkwardness or disbelief to the situation, like she was understood why Emerald didn't want to shake her hand and didn't hold it against her at all. It was an oddity to Emerald. But she couldn't help but admire Valerie for being so nice. If the roles were reversed, she wouldn't be downright mean, no, but she certainly wouldn't be _this_ nice.

"Yeah, she's not much of a hand-shaker," Storm mumbled after a brief moment had passed. "I probably should've told you that. Sorry."

Valerie laughed and gave a small wave of her hand. "No worries. I know people like that. To each their own, right?" She turned back to Emerald. "It was very nice meeting you, Emerald. Did you enjoy the movie?"

"It… was nice meeting you too, Valerie." She shrugged. "I thought it was okay." That seemed like a normal answer seeing as she wasn't paying attention half the time. "Did you enjoy yourself?" she forced. It just didn't seem right that she didn't return Valerie's hospitality.

Valerie tinkled a laugh, looking up at Storm for a moment, who looked down at her with a smile that Emerald knew all too well, a beautiful smile that lit up his eyes, a smile full of warmth and love. Another wave of pain and longing rushed through Emerald, but she fought to keep her face a mask of at least indifference.

"We had a wonderful time. I actually really enjoyed the movie. Sorry you didn't." Valerie answered.

Emerald shrugged about to tell them goodbye and just wait outside for Carter when Carter finally came through the doors.

"Emerald!" she exclaimed not seeing Storm or Valerie at all. "There you are! I was freaking out for a moment when I looked over and didn't see you. But you totally missed it, there was this hilarious little deleted scene of some kind where—" She broke off when she finally noticed Storm and his new girlfriend. "Oh… who's this?"

"I'm Valerie." Valerie said holding out her hand with that same warm smile.

"Oh, Valerie…. Nice name. Strong, healthy, fierce." Carter's eyes flickered toward Emerald who gave a slight nod of her head. "Nice to meet you." She took Valerie's hand then. "I'm Carter, Emerald's friend."

"Oh, Carter? Isn't that a guy's name?" Valerie asked totally and completely innocently. Emerald could detect no mocking or teasing in her tone. Even so, Emerald noticed the little embers in Carter's eyes blaze up. She stood and put one arm around her coppery-color haired friend's shoulders and the other on Carter's left shoulder, holding her back subtly.

Emerald had to stifle a snort of how ironic this whole situation was with Emerald holding Carter back instead of the other way around.

"Well, we should be going. It's pretty later—ere, early?—and Carter needs her rest. She doesn't do very well without a good night's sleep." Emerald said quickly, ushering her past the two lovebirds. "Nice meeting you, Valerie!" she called over her shoulder as they left. "Nice." Emerald commented as soon as they were out of earshot.

Carter shrugged and smiled. "Thank you. I did handle that rather nicely."

Emerald snorted and rolled her eyes as her friend's antics.

**I hope this chapter was okay….**

**thank-you-for-everything**

**~ See you at the Millennium!**


	6. Six

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World**

Date

"Got a table for you." Jared told Emerald as he entered the kitchen. "Fifteen. Just seated them."

"Okay, thanks, I'll be with them in a moment." she replied taking the tray of drinks back out into the restaurant and delivering them to their respectful tables, but as she headed toward table fifteen she froze suddenly, her eyes widening, her breath catching. She grabbed Jared's arm, who happened to be conveniently passing by her at that very moment, and stopped him, not taking her eyes off table fifteen.

"What table did you say again?" she asked quietly.

Jared looked at her a little oddly before turning and nodding toward the table she was staring at. "Fifteen. You know the table numbers."

"Do _I_ have to?" she asked almost a little childishly.

"Is something wrong, Emerald?" Jared asked. It was a challenge, more than a question out of concern. She was paid to wait tables, no complaining, always a smile for the customer, etc. And tonight they were jam-packed. There was no room for someone else to just take the table. If she was given a table, she was given a table.

Emerald shook her head. "No, sorry. Just making sure." She gave Jared a small smile before letting go of his arm.

Jared looked at her a moment longer before heading off. Taking a deep breath Emerald started over to table fifteen while quickly pulling her hair back into a large black butterfly clip she'd been carrying in one of the pockets of her apron. It had started becoming a nervous habit of Emerald's to do this. Her hair was long enough and thick enough, and the clip black enough, that if you didn't look closely it just looked like she was keeping her hair up in a high ponytail.

She plastered a smile on her face just as she got up to Storm and Valerie's table.

"Hi, my name is Emerald and I will be your server tonight. May I start you out with drinks?" she asked in a polite tone.

"Emerald, hi!" Valerie smiled. "Storm told me you worked here. What are the odds we'd get you, though? It's so busy tonight."

Emerald just kept smiling. "What are the odds, indeed." she replied as lightly as she could a small prick of anger shooting up her spine. But it wasn't because of Valerie's comment. No, it was because of Storm. He knew she worked here and probably convinced Valerie to eat her tonight just to torture Emerald or something. What was he trying to accomplish? Rubbing it in Emerald's face that he had a girlfriend already and wasn't at all bothered by their breaking-up even after getting engaged? And it just infuriated Emerald that he'd stoop so low. It wasn't like she wasn't suffering enough and she already knew that he had a girlfriend!

"Drinks?" she asked again.

"Oh, yes, of course. I'll have a Coke." Valerie told her.

"Make that two." Storm said shocking Emerald a tiny bit. But she got over it and logged that into her brain and gave him a slight nod. It had to have been for show or something.

"I'll have that right out for you." she told them before swiftly heading off, just wanting to get out of there.

And she thought tonight was just going to be busy.

On her way back to the kitchen she quickly checked up on her other tables before getting Storm and Valerie's drinks and heading back to their table.

"Are we ready to order?" she asked setting the cups down and taking out her pen and pad from her apron.

"I think so. Ladies first?" Storm looked at Valerie.

"I'll have the shrimp fettuccine alfredo, please." she said looking up at Emerald who scribbled it down.

"And for you?" Emerald turned toward Storm. If she could, she probably wouldn't have asked him because, again, it's not like he could eat, but it was her job. If she was caught not taking someone's order she'd be fired like that.

"I think I'll have the lobster ravioli." he answered. Emerald was more shocked then last time but got over it quickly again and wrote his order down, not wanting to look like a fool or unprofessional, and nodded.

"That will be right out for you." She dropped the pen and pad back into the pockets of her apron before reaching for the menus. "I'll just get those out of your way."

As she went to type in their orders she pondered what Storm actually getting something to eat meant. She wasn't sure if he was just keeping up an act or what, because it wasn't like he was actually going to eat it, was he? And he couldn't possibly been keeping up an act for Valerie. Emerald was sure that she was a witch from the Night World. She'd know about vampires and their diets. It just didn't make any sense at all! Why keep up an act for the restaurant. She was sure that people went to restaurant and didn't eat… not that she'd seen it here, but she was sure that it wasn't completely uncommon.

At least she wouldn't have to deliver the food. She didn't think she could handle this any longer. First the movies, now where she worked? It didn't seem fair to Emerald. Storm was so totally doing this just to torture her. And it was working. Her heart ached and her thoughts swirled with memories of being with Storm. She had trouble concentrating as the night wore on and at one point found herself almost compulsively passing their table multiple times, though she did not need to.

Of course, she'd stop once in a while to check on how they were doing, if everything was to their liking, to refill their drinks, but she was passing their table way more than she was actually checking up on them.

The first time she checked-up on them, though, almost had her snap out of character. Storm was eating, actually eating. Which didn't make any sense at all to Emerald. But now that she thought of it was that his heartbeat she could hear, wet and pulsing the oxygen-infused blood through his body? Was there actual color to his skin? Was that actually warmth radiating from his body? Was he… human?

Now _that_ had to have been something impossible. She'd never heard of such thing. A vampire being turned back into a human?

Could it be Valerie? Was there some kind of new-found potion or spell that could do this? But that didn't seem very likely either. Emerald assumed that turning a vampire back into a human used a lot of power and dark magic and Valerie didn't strike Emerald a dark magic user at all.

Was that why they came? Not to rub their relationship in Emerald's face but so Storm could brag about being human again?

Whatever the case, he wasn't making it any easier on Emerald. Showing up everywhere Emerald went with his new girlfriend and now _this_! Being human again. It was really taking its toll.

By the time she came around to clear their plates and ask if they wanted dessert her armor was cracking. Her heart was heavy and beat painfully in her chest, this pain leaking through into her eyes. If Storm noticed he didn't say, but when their eyes met something flashed within the depths of his gorgeous blue eyes. It was too quick to tell if Emerald had actually seen it and she was too wary by then to ponder this. It'd only cause her more pain if she got her hopes up that he still cared.

"Did you leave room for dessert?" Emerald asked as she took their empty dishes.

"I hear your flan is amazing." Valerie said before looking at Storm. "But I can't decide on chocolate or vanilla."

Storm simply smiled. "One of each, please."

Emerald forced a smile, which was becoming more and more painful each time, and nodded before heading off without another word.

A time after their desserts had been delivered, Emerald found herself leaning against the wall near the entrance to the kitchen, holding a tray from delivering someone else's food, staring at Storm and Valerie as they ate dessert.

There was a lot of smiling and laughing. They give each other spoonfuls and one time leaned in for a chaste kiss. It kind of reminded Emerald of those 1950s movies with the girl and boy on a date sharing a single milkshake or malt, drinking from two different straws.

More pain rushed through her at this sight. Wistfulness followed, wanting to be in Valerie's position. Human again. Still with Storm. On a regular date, eating dessert, laughing; having fun.

"Daydreaming on the job? Tsk, tsk, Emerald." a voice murmured in her ear.

Emerald jumped having been caught up in her own thoughts she'd completely zoned out.

"I was just… looking for—um, any tables that might need something. Refills or, you know… something." she stuttered making up any excuse not wanting to get fired, afraid if it was Jared he'd for sure tell the manager she was daydreaming on the job.

The voice chuckled. "That would've been a good excuse if I were the manager."

Emerald turned and looked to see Lucas standing at the entrance to the kitchen, with an amused smirk on his tanned, pretty-boy face, his dark chestnut brown hair falling messily into his pale blue-green eyes. She playfully shoved him and made a face.

"Don't scare me like that. Jeez, I thought for sure I was fired." she muttered as Lucas stepped around the corner to stand extremely close next to Emerald who'd gone back to staring wistfully as table fifteen.

"You seem a little distracted tonight, something wrong?" Lucas asked casually draping his arm around her shoulders. Emerald, however, tensed not ready for this gesture. Lucas didn't move his arm away, though, seemingly unaware of her tenseness.

"No… nothing—nothing's wrong." Emerald stuttered, looking back up at Lucas, who towered over her at six feet. He was nineteen, worked two jobs, one here at the restaurant and the other teaching kids the art of parkour, and somehow found a way to go to college online between all of that. They'd become pretty close after Emerald came back and managed to, by a miracle, get her job back working here when she came back from her father-hunt. She was sure that Lucas put in a good word here or there to help convince the manager to hire her again but whenever she asked him he denied having any say in it.

"Come on, Emerald, I know you more than you realize. You almost crashed into Marlee—who happened to have a tray full of food—and would've totally spilled it all over table thirty's costumers earlier this evening." Emerald made a face as Lucas continued. "Oh, and don't forget when you narrowly avoiding a tray full of drinks not only twenty minutes ago. I said hi to you, like a thousand times tonight and didn't get any response back."

Emerald looked at him almost incredulously, surprised he'd been keeping such a close tab on her all night. Did he do this every night or was this just a one-time thing? Had they really become closer than she thought they had?

"Are you stalking me?" she asked jokingly.

Lucas smiled, reaching down to take a stray strand of hair and gently push it back behind her ear, and winked. Unexpected heat flowed through Emerald and her breath caught but before she could say anything someone cleared their throat.

Emerald jumped back a few inches from Lucas and looked to see Jared, his eyebrows raised, his face not happy.

"Flirt on your own time, you two." he muttered, stepping between them toward the door of the kitchen. "And there are some tables that need turning." he added before slipping into the kitchen.

Emerald and Lucas exchanged a look.

"I should go get that—" Emerald said, pointing to a random table just as Lucas said, "Looks like they're ready to leave—" They quickly headed off in different directions, almost crashing into each other as they did so.

Emerald set the tray she was still holding down, scurried over to clear off Storm and Valerie's now empty dessert dishes and take the small folder that contained their check.

"I hope everything was to your liking tonight." she said as she did this.

"Oh, yes, it's no wonder this restaurant is known for its flan." Valerie commented whole-heartedly.

Emerald smiled politely, hoping that it was registering on her face as she took the small black folder. "You two have a nice night."

"Thank you. You as well." Storm responded, having said almost nothing to Emerald the whole night with exceptions of when he was ordering and now. Emerald nodded and headed off to turn a table near fifteen's, taking a deep breath. Finally, it was over and Emerald could relax.

Lucas passed by her as she went over to clear off and grab the payment from Storm and Valerie's table.

"You. Me. Coffee. After work." he murmured in her ear before hurrying off somewhere else not giving Emerald a chance to respond, reply, accept, or decline his invitation… if you could call it that.

Emerald sighed and continued to table fifteen to find a twenty sitting in the middle of everything. For a moment anger boiled up inside her as she grabbed the twenty and crumbled it up in her fist. _That_ had to be mocking her now. They were just torturing her for no good damn reason…. Even so, a twenty dollar tip was a twenty dollar tip and she couldn't refuse something like that.

Lucas was outside waiting for Emerald. He had his black pea jacket on, with his hands buried deep in the pockets, his shoulders hunched. It was a cold night. Emerald hadn't brought a jacket though. Being a vampire, the cold never bothered her and she marveled at the looks she got from people when she went walking to school wearing nothing but jeans and t-shirt when it was 30 below.

"Ready for that coffee?" he asked falling into step next to her.

"I never actually accepted." she told him pointedly.

"Yes, but you never actually declined, either." Lucas shot back.

"How do you know that I can't just decline now?"

"Because you would've told me to buzz off the moment you walked out of the restaurant."

Emerald pursed her lips. "Fine, but you know I don't drink coffee."

"Nor do you eat or drink anything else."

Emerald faltered in her step at this. Way too observant, she decided. She'd have to be more careful around him.

"And how do you know I just don't eat when you're watching? I could eat loads at home or at school." she countered, regaining her composure hoping he hadn't noticed her small misstep.

Lucas stayed silent at this comment, and was silent, as they walked along, Emerald inadvertently following him toward the Starbucks she knew was about two blocks away now. They stayed quiet the whole two blocks, and even as Lucas held the door open for Emerald and even as they waited in line for him to get something.

But when they sat down at one of the small tables Lucas finally started talking again. He was leaning back casually in his chair, one arm hanging over the back, his other toying with his coffee cup. Emerald sat across from him, sitting properly with her back straight, ankles crossed, both hands on the table, clasping each other.

"So, you've seem a little distant this past week. Especially tonight. Is there something wrong?" he asked, looking at her with those penetrating blue-green eyes.

Emerald shifted a little in her seat.

"Why do you want to know? We've never been particularly close. Why do you care so much now?" she asked being frank with him, meeting his gaze evenly.

Lucas smiled and chuckled, surprising Emerald, and leaned forward a little, his free hand coming to a rest a few inches away from Emerald's clasped ones. Emerald didn't fail to notice, but didn't move her hands away just yet.

"I care about you, Emerald. Can a friend not ask about your wellbeing?" He answered her questions with his own.

"I didn't know we were friends." Emerald told him honestly. "Acquaintances, maybe, but not friends. We only work together. I only know the basics about you. We never hang out. You've never shown any particular interest in me since we first met."

"You know what your problem is?" Lucas asked. Emerald sat back a little, taken aback by his bluntness, though she just did the same thing to him.

"What's that?"

"You have a very cynical outlook on life. Here I am, trying to cheer you up and you're questioning my motives like in those spy movies. Do you not trust me?" With those words he rested his hand on both of hers. "It's just an innocent talk."

"Yes, well, I'm just not much of a talker." Emerald replied, standing up, pulling her hands away from his and walking past him out of Starbucks.

Lucas followed suit and caught up to her, grabbing her arm.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I upset you." he said power walking to keep up with her for she'd pulled out of his grasp and kept walking at a faster pace, only he could only walk behind her, because of the rest of the people out weren't letting him slip up beside her. "Emerald—"

She turned abruptly and he nearly crashed into her. Her eyes were cold as she glared up at him, her face an emotionless mask.

"Listen, Lucas, I appreciate that you care enough to ask if I'm okay, but I'm just not one to easily trust. I'm sorry." With those words she turned around again and disappeared into the crowd, feeling horrible about being so harsh on him. He was a very sweet guy, but it just felt too soon… for her anyway. Maybe if she knew him a little better she'd give him a chance. For now, though, if they stayed acquaintances nothing would be lost on Emerald's account… as horrible as that sounded.

**thank-you-for-everything**

**~ See you at the Millennium!**


	7. Seven

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World**

Shady

Things were a little tense between Emerald and Lucas after that. She hadn't meant to hurt his feelings and he was just trying to be nice, but Emerald just wasn't a people person. It was hard for her to open up to people before but after everything that happened after she met Storm made her close up even more. And it wasn't helping that that ominous dream she had of Storm right before they broke up was always haunting her.

She hadn't actually had it since then, but it was always in the back of her mind, whispering warnings. He told her not to trust anyone except for Sky, Carter, Adrian and Echo. Now she wasn't sure if that meant she wasn't to trust Storm either because he didn't explicitly say himself, but maybe he thought that it was already obvious that she should trust him.

The point was, though, that if she couldn't trust anyone one except for those four and himself, then that meant she shouldn't trust Lucas or… Valerie, for that matter. Which just confused her even more. She shouldn't trust his new girlfriend? What was that all about? What did that mean? Did Valerie have ulterior motives? The Valerie that almost always had a smile for everyone? The Valerie that was uber nice when she didn't need to be to everyone? Emerald just couldn't see it. Just like she couldn't see her dabbling in dark magic to help Storm be human again.

None of this made any sense!

It just didn't do much to think about it any longer, so Emerald tried to just keep it at the back of her mind and not worry about it too much. Knowing the Night World and its mysteries things would eventually reveal themselves. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing was still to be decided.

Anyhow, Emerald continued on autopilot, just going through the motions of school and work. Lucas avoided her at all costs during work, skirting around her, passing her quickly and silently not making eye contact. She could tell she'd hurt him, but again, the whole trust thing. Emerald just had major trust issues that she couldn't just drop for one guy. It wasn't like she didn't appreciate his attempting to help her; she just didn't _want_ his help.

Or so she thought.

Turns out, Emerald was starting to feel guilty about blowing him off like she did. She missed his company at work because his company provided some normality to Emerald's life. When she was at work she could just pretend she was human, working a waitressing job to keep afloat. It wasn't like Carter didn't provide normality, but she was dating Sky who was a shapeshifter and part of the Drache family.

Lucas helped keep her mind off her life and the things going on in it when they talked because he talked about normal things like how he was doing in school and his opinion on something strange and random like pineapples.

So after maybe four days of this avoidance, against her better judgment and all her instincts, she approached Lucas.

"Can we talk after work?" she asked quietly. It wasn't break time and the restaurant was filling up quickly.

Lucas looked a little surprised but shrugged. "Sure, I guess." He didn't sound too enthusiastic, but he'd agreed and that's all Emerald needed.

She smiled. "Great, thanks." With that she headed off to go turn a table.

When her shift ended she waited outside for Lucas he came a few minutes after herself.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked as he got outside.

"I wanted to apologize," Emerald started. "I feel bad that I kind of told you off the other day. I realize you were just trying to be nice… it's just I—"

"Have a hard time trusting." Lucas finished for her. "I know."

"I've been going through a rough patch." Emerald said looking down at the ground. She thought about telling him about the break-up but decided last minute she wasn't ready. She looked back up at him. "The point is that I am distracted just because I'm in a lot of pain. I enjoy our…" She trailed off not sure whether to call it an acquaintanceship or a friendship.

"Friendship?" Lucas offered.

Emerald couldn't help but smile. "I enjoy our friendship and your company and I don't want that to be ruined because I won't open up a little more to you."

"I appreciate your apology." Lucas said. "And I'm sorry that you're in pain."

"Thanks," Emerald murmured. "So, we're good?"

Lucas nodded and smiled. "Yeah, we're good." He then stepped forward and pulled her into a hug.

Emerald froze up like she always did whenever someone gave her an unexpected hug. But this time it wasn't just that, it was also because heat blossomed where he touched and it wasn't just because he was warmer than her. Her pulse quickened and her heart did a funny little thing again.

Lucas pulled back a moment later.

"Have a good night, Emerald." he said.

"Yeah, you too."

And with that they headed off.

The next week went a little differently. Now that they were on mutual terms, Lucas started hanging out with her a lot more during work hours as well as after work hours. It wasn't long, sure, but when Emerald came home she realized that she felt… better. He made her smile and laugh and forget about her worries and pains. He was just easy to be with.

Then he kind of popped the bubble. It's not like it was a bad thing, what he did, it was just a shock to Emerald.

So, they were sitting in a small café, naturally after work. Lucas had his cup of coffee and Emerald nothing, like usual. He'd just told a lame joke, but Emerald seemed to find it funny and she smiled, chuckling at how lame it was but also how it was actually funny.

After getting over the fact Emerald realized he'd be staring at her the whole time.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked.

"You just… light up when you smile." he finally said after a small pause.

Emerald looked down at the floor at this compliment, embarrassed and self-conscious.

"You shouldn't look so embarrassed, it's true." Lucas continued reaching forward and tilting her chin up with one of his finger before brushing her hair back behind her ear. Emerald looked at him frozen as unexpected warmth rushed through her.

"Lucas?" she asked breathlessly.

He dropped his hand and looked at her intently. "I think…" he started slowly, choosing his words carefully. "I think… I might… be falling for you, Emerald." he finally got out.

"I—" Emerald tried, but was too shocked for words. She closed her eyes, her eyebrows furrowing, so confused. She looked back at him and shook her head. "I'm sorry." Not being able to say anything else she stood, grabbed her jacket from the back of the chair and rushed out of the café.

* * *

"Emerald, wait!" Lucas called.

She stopped just outside of the Marriott, in the middle of sidewalk. The warm, inviting, orange lights glowed from within the hotel, illuminating both Emerald and Lucas as they stood a few inches apart.

"What? What do you want from me?" she snapped.

Lucas looked at her, eyebrows furrowed in anger and confusion. "I just… I just admitted my feelings to you and you… ran off!"

"What did you want me to do? You don't just throw that at someone. Especially if that someone isn't prepared!"

Lucas struggled to get the words out. "Well, I was hoping… I was hoping you'd-you'd say, you know, your feelings were… were mutual."

Emerald didn't know what to say to this. Was it possible she'd actually been forming feelings toward sweet, sweet Lucas through this past week? The answer was immediate and not exactly what she wanted. Yes, she had been forming feelings for him. But she didn't want to put him in any danger. With her going out and hunting again and her reputation with the whole Night World as the Vigilante and probably Most Wanted in their world as well, she wasn't going to put someone like Lucas in that kind of danger. It seemed cruel and unfair to him. And it wasn't like she could tell him about the Night World because that was illegal and would surely just get him killed faster than if she were to just date him.

Not to mention that if anyone saw him with her, they'd go after her and threaten her with him, still putting him in the path of danger. Her father was still out there and she knew he was probably watching her every move, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. There's no doubting if she started getting intimate with Lucas he'd use him against her and then were would she be?

"No, I don't." she finally answered. "I don't have the same feelings, I'm sorry." She looked away from him and started to turn away as well, but Lucas caught her arm.

"Don't lie to me. I don't like liars." he growled. That seemed absolutely and completely unfair to her. Even if she told him the truth about her feelings, she'd still be lying to him about almost everything else in her life.

"Then you might as well give up now." Emerald muttered, pulling her arm out of his grasp, still refusing to look at him.

"So you do admit you have feelings, then?"

Her head snapped up and they locked eyes.

"I never said that." she answered too quickly.

Lucas smiled. "Then why won't you admit it? It's not that hard." His hands came up but Emerald stepped away from him quickly.

"I can't because I'm not a good person, Lucas. I've gotten involved with a lot of bad things. I'm tainted. You don't want me." She shook her head, biting her lip.

"Emerald—"

"Don't say you don't care!" she yelled. "If I told you I loved you then they'd use you against me and I'm not going to put your life in danger. If they saw you with me, they would come after you to hurt me. I care about you too much to let that happen to you."

Lucas smiled again, a small one this time. "So you do care about me." he said softly.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"This is my decision, too, Emerald. If you'll let me, I'd like to… you know, be your boyfriend."

Emerald looked everywhere but at Lucas. "I just don't know—"

Lucas had taken this minute moment of distraction to step forward, put both his hands on either side of Emerald's upper forearms, lifting her nearly off the ground, pressing his lips to hers.

For a moment, Emerald was just too shocked and surprised to respond, but suddenly she felt like she was melting and her lips molded to Lucas's nearly perfectly. It was an odd sensation, kissing him because he wasn't a vampire, he was just human so he was warmer and every time his heart beat there was this force that hit her that took her breath away. Words just couldn't _exactly_ describe the feeling.

Lucas finally backed off and stood back, letting go of Emerald. His chest was heaving; Emerald's a little less than his. His piercing green-blue eyes were trained on Emerald's face trying to gauge her reaction to his sudden kiss. Right now, his assumption was that she was at least interested in him, that she might want to be with him, despite her concerns, that she'd respect his decision.

"Well?" he finally asked not able to stand the waiting.

Emerald took another moment to gather herself and her emotions and reply what had just happened before that heated kiss.

She slapped him then, her eyebrows knitting together, turning down into a frown, her eyes were as hard as emeralds, and her lips were a thin line.

Lucas blinked, his head still turned to the side, his cheek red and throbbing.

"Okay," he said. "I wasn't expecting that response." He looked back at her questioningly.

"Don't do that, again." Emerald told him. "Ever."

"The kiss?" Lucas asked a little incredulous.

"That was _very_ uncalled for."

"You reciprocated."

"Yeah, well that was before I realized how I really felt about it."

"So do you not feel the same for me as I for you, then?"

Emerald really thought about this for a moment. "Well… I didn't say that." she muttered. "It's just, I wasn't prepared for that. It was… rude."

Lucas didn't say anything for a few minutes. He simply looked at Emerald with an emotion in his eyes that she couldn't decipher at the moment. Suddenly, he reached up and caressed her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb, her hair brushing against his fingers. Emerald's breath caught and her heart did a funny little thing in her chest with his hand gently holding her face like that.

"You're hair is amazingly silky, has anyone ever told you that?" He finally spoke running his fingers through her hair before brushing it back behind her ear with the same hand that had been caressing her face a moment ago.

"N-not… not outright." Emerald stuttered, he stomach full of butterflies.

Lucas took a step toward her, closing the distance between them and cradling her face in his hands, tilting her head slightly upwards.

"You have beautiful eyes."

Emerald's heart squeezed. She'd heard that before. From Storm.

"You're very mysterious." Lucas continued in a low voice, leaning in, their faces now just inches apart. Emerald blinked, her heart hammering against her ribcage. He smiled. "I like that about you." Lucas leaned in even closer, their lips nearly brushing. "It's very… intriguing." And just when it felt like he was going to kiss her he quickly turned his head to the side, and whispered in her ear, "How was that?" before pulling back, his hands dropping to his sides.

Emerald blinked and tried to clear her head as the longing for the kiss that never came slowly faded. Lucas waited patiently for her answer.

"I'm… speechless." she finally said.

Lucas smiled, pleased. Emerald rolled her eyes.

"May I walk you up to your suite?" he asked, holding out his arm, like he was escorting her to a ball. She looked at him eyes narrowed but with a smile on her face. Without a word she linked her arm with his and together they walked into the Marriott. When they got to her suite however, Emerald realized she'd been thinking about the first kiss and the second almost-kiss all the way up to her room.

She pulled her arm out of his and reluctantly and slowly took out her keycard but paused for a moment before sliding it in, biting her lip, thinking whether or not she was really going to do this.

"Something wrong?" Lucas asked.

Emerald smiled and chuckled. "No. No… nothing's wrong." She bit her lip again and then turned to face Lucas. She reached up to caress his cheek before grabbing the front of his shirt with his other hand and pulling him down for another kiss. She wrapped one of her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his thick brown hair. Lucas wrapped one of his arms around her waist, burying his other hand in her hair.

Emerald didn't know how much time had passed since they'd first started kissing, but suddenly someone cleared their throat. They broke apart, breathing hard and Emerald looked over to her left. Her eyes widened in surprise and her mouth fell open slightly when she saw who it was. She stepped away from Lucas almost a little too quickly and turned toward him. She didn't know what to feel, because it wasn't confusion, it didn't feel like pain, and it definitely wasn't embarrassment because to be fair, he had a girlfriend too. Why couldn't she have a boyfriend?

"Storm," she said. "I wasn't expecting you over here." How long had he been standing there, watching them kiss? Hopefully not that long.

"Yeah, I was just going to drop by real quick to deliver a message." he replied, eyeing Lucas. His eyes were a little cold, but his stance was nonchalant, hands in his pockets.

"Storm," Emerald quickly started. "This is Lucas." She wasn't sure if he held the title of boyfriend just yet. Okay, they had just shared a pretty heated kiss, but Lucas had only just admitted his feelings to her tonight. And they'd only just been getting to know each other better for seven days. And who said that she couldn't have a… test kiss. How was she to know if this was just some kind of heat-of-the-moment thing; chemicals and emotions instead of brains and logic? On the other hand, since when was love _ever_ brains and logic?

Emerald turned toward Lucas. "Lucas, this is Storm."

"Ex." Storm added. "Nice to meet you." He acknowledged Lucas by jutting his chin out in his direction but didn't offer his hand showing Emerald just how much this had ruffled his feathers. At least she knew that he still had some sort of feelings and that maybe he hadn't wanted to break-up as much as she originally thought.

"Same." Lucas mimicked Storm's gesture. Afterward there was a pause in which the tension grew and two boys shifted awkwardly where they stood.

"Storm," Emerald started. "You-you said you had a message for me?"

"Yeah, you left some of your things at my place and it's been a while. Valerie doesn't particularly appreciate that I still have stuff of yours. Do you think you could stop by some time and pick that up?"

Emerald forced a small smile. "Of course. I can do that tomorrow if that works for you."

"Great. Anytime works. Uh… see you." With that he quickly headed off, back down the hall to the elevators.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**thank-you-for-everything**

**~ See you at the Millennium!**


	8. Eight

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World**

Go

Emerald took a deep breath as the elevator doors opened to Storm's floor. She hadn't been in his suit ever since the break-up. She was afraid that she'd have a meltdown just walking in because his suit held so many sweet memories, but she had to just get this over with.

Having Lucas helped, because he took most of the pain away. He made her smile and made her feel better about the break-up. But it wasn't exactly the same. Of course, like people, no two relationships would ever be the same, but she'd always love Storm and her love for Lucas just wasn't as strong as it was and always would be for Storm. Sometimes she thought about just breaking up with him because she felt she was using him for her own purposes, but then thought better of it.

Lucas was an amazing, sweet guy and this _was_ partly his decision. Emerald had a feeling after the meeting with Storm he figured out just how much this break-up was affecting her, putting her actions the night they dined there with that. If he did, though, he never said anything about it.

Emerald came up to his door and hesitantly knocked. There was immediate movement on the other side of the door. Valerie answered.

She had a bright smile for Emerald, which she still couldn't figure out. Why was she so nice? It just didn't make any sense to Emerald, who'd grown up not being able to trust anyone and never meeting someone that she felt she could indefinitely trust excluding a select few that were close to her.

"Hey, come on in." Valerie greeted, pulling back and opening the door. Immediately she heard the TV with what sounded like a recent movie that'd come out on DVD (and Blu-ray).

"Am I interrupting something?" Emerald asked taking a small step in.

Valerie waved her hand passively. "No, it's totally fine. I was just watching a movie. You'll be quick, right?"

Emerald slowly stepped in, biting her lip as Valerie closed the door.

"Yeah, I should be. I didn't leave a lot of my things here." she murmured not feeling up to asking where Storm was, before heading to the bedroom. Valerie followed her inside and picked up a box that was off to the side, near the door.

"Here's a box for you to carry your things. You can see yourself out when you're done. Thank you for doing this on such a short notice."

Emerald nodded and gave her a small smile. Valerie left, closing the door.

For a moment, Emerald stood at the door, looking around the room all the good times flooding through her mind, one after another, each one hitting her, knocking all the air from her lungs.

Shaking this feeling off as best she could, Emerald picked up the box, heading straight for the closet where the rest of her clothes had been sectioned off in a corner, including her shoes. She pulled them off their hangers and picked up the shoes, throwing them into the box swiftly, but pausing momentarily. For a moment an overwhelming impulse to go up to one of Storm's shirts and smell them for that familiar, wonderful scent hit her. Ashamed at this thought, though, she hurriedly dashed out of the closet, closing the door.

After were just the small knick-knacks that she'd given Storm. They were all crowded on one side of the dresser that stood across from the bed, against the opposite wall, so Emerald assumed he no longer wanted them. With the feeling that someone had just jammed a knife straight into her heart, she trudged over to the dresser and in one fell swoop pushed all the little gifts into the box.

Just as she was turning to leave, though, a picture sitting on Storm's nightstand caught her eye. She went over to it and picked up. Tears pooled in her eyes but she smiled at the memory. Carter had taken this picture celebrating Emerald's twentieth birthday. It was somewhere in Central Park. All three of them—Emerald, Sky and Carter—were just taking a stroll in the park on a nice sunny, warm, summer day, the flowers in full bloom, the trees filled with green leaves, giving them the much needed shade. (Vampires, though don't burst into flames in the sun, get very weakened in the sun and it's not pretty when they stay out in the sun for too long.)

Anyway, they were celebrating Emerald's birthday and Carter and Sky insisted on going out. They told her that they hadn't invited Storm because they said that he told them that he was planning something special later with just him and her so they were trying to celebrate with her before Storm whisked her away. She was reluctant at first to go, because it just felt wrong without Storm, but they convinced her and for that she was glad because there was actually a surprise waiting for her at the park. It was Storm, as you probably guessed. It was Storm and, what it looked like, was 25 of his closest friends. It was like a smaller version of _Mobbed_ (hosted by Howie Mandel) with Storm wishing Emerald a Happy Birthday. And the moment he stepped out from that crowd of people she couldn't stop herself from running up to him.

They embraced and Storm had picked her up and spun her around. That's when Carter had taken the picture.

Just looking at it, with a smile of delight and love on both their faces, looking like any young, happy-as-could-be couple, made Emerald's heart ache even more, the dull prick in her chest becoming sharp and more defined now.

"You can keep that." someone said from behind.

Startled, Emerald jumped and the picture slipped from her hand. Storm reached down to catch it and as he did Emerald sniffled and blinked rapidly getting rid of the tears, reaching up to wipe any that escaped. How she didn't notice that he was practically standing right next to her was beyond her.

Storm stood up and she let her hand fall to her side. If he noticed, he didn't say. He held out the photo. She stared at it for a moment. Even as a human he was still quick and nimble.

Emerald robotically took it from him before he held it out to her for too long and dropped it into the box.

"Thanks." she mumbled, avoiding any eye contact. "Well, I think that's it. I should be going now."

* * *

She stood out there on the balcony, eyes closed, thumbs hooked in her jean pockets, just enjoying the cool breeze. There was noise to her right, then, and she opened her eyes and looked over to her right. Carter and Sky stood there, looking up at her bewildered, taking into account how she stood on the rail of the balcony, balancing precariously, the danger of falling imminent; how she had ropes wrapped around bruised and bloodied wrists; how her clothes were sliced and slashed, hanging on her frame pathetically; how there was a cloth hanging around her neck, that was slightly damp in the front.

"Emerald?" Carter asked quietly in an appalled voice. "What… what happened?" she asked, looking back into her suite that showed virtually no signs of what had occurred.

A smile appeared on Emerald's face as she thought back to what happened.

"Hmm," she chuckled. "What did happen?"

Emerald had just come home from another long day at work. She had just closed the door and turned around when someone ambushed her, throwing their whole body at her, knocking both of them to the ground. Before she could react there a dagger was shoved straight through her heart.

Emerald, surprised, couldn't hold the cry that escaped her mouth. But only one. She'd only let that one go. The others, she kept behind gritted teeth as she glared up at her attacker who was currently dressed in all black and wearing a mask. All she saw were unnatural yellow eyes, staring down at her smugly. Her attacker was also still holding the dagger, Emerald's own hands coming up to grasp at the hilt, breath hissing through her teeth.

"Well, well, well," her attacker, now identified as a female, drawled. "The Great Vigilante." She pulled off her mask then, and revealed a pale, heart-shaped face with short, spiky pale-blonde hair who looked to be around 19. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Emerald spat, breathing hard, the knife in her chest becoming uncomfortable as her heart tried to mend and beat around it.

"Why don't we get down to business, then?" the Artful Attacker said, getting off of Emerald, but not taking the dagger out, leaving Emerald basically incapacitated because of the pain and especially where she'd been stabbed. The knife wasn't wood, but having a knife through your heart most nearly paralyzed her. She then grabbed a fistful of her hair at the crown of her head and started dragging Emerald down the hall and to the living room. Emerald struggled, but they were weak and couldn't even be called struggles, with how much she could move.

The Artful Attacker then dropped her and pulled out bast rope from a backpack lying in the corner of the room, before coming over to Emerald prying her hands away from the dagger's hilt and tying it around her wrists, leaving them unconnected for now. She was swift as she did this and as she went back to her backpack and took out a small vile filled with forest green liquid. She shook it and uncapped it before dropping some of it onto the floor, behind the couch, parallel to the French doors that led to the balcony, that were currently open. That must've been how she got in.

"I have to pay if that stains!" Emerald gasped, not just because the knife was still in her heart.

The Artful Attacker rolled her eyes but didn't say a word. She capped the vile and dragged Emerald over to the general area of where she'd poured that strange concoction. But instead of a big, dark green stain, she saw the root of a tree. Magic, of course. Why hadn't Emerald figured that out before? The pale blonde then took Emerald's rope that was tied to her left wrist and firmly tied it to the root. She repeated the action on Emerald's right side, making sure the ropes were taut, forcing Emerald to kneel on the floor, facing the balcony.

When she was done she finally pulled out the dagger, receiving a gasp from Emerald. The pain slowly receded as her wound healed though and then she was glaring at the perpetrator, a low growl building deep in her chest. She pulled at the ropes, gritting her teeth as they dug into her wrists, but they didn't budge. These roots obviously couldn't be uprooted like normal tree roots.

"What do you want?" Emerald asked finally, blowing some hair out of her eyes.

"We're going to have to fix that, won't we?" the Artful Attacker asked, turning away to her backpack. She pulled out a piece of thick, white cloth this time. She turned to face Emerald, her knife in one hand, the cloth in the other. She then stabbed Emerald's side and effectively got her to open her mouth, so that she could stuff the cloth into Emerald's open mouth and tie it into a knot in the back. "There we go, that should do it." The Artful Attacker smiled at her work and then went to grab a black pack from her backpack. She unrolled it, revealing big, small, intricate, simple knives that gleamed in the lights filtering through the still-open French doors from the all the building surrounding the Marriott.

Emerald narrowed her eyes at this display and realized what this woman was here for now. Who she was doing the job for was a question yet to be answered.

"It's nothing personal," she spoke, standing up and turning the TV on, the volume up high. "It's just business." She finished coming back around to pick one of her many knives and standing in front of Emerald. "Now," She grabbed Emerald's chin forcibly. "Where should we begin?" she asked dragging her knife down Emerald's cheek.

"Are you okay?" Carter gasped when she heard this.

Emerald looked down at Carter with a smile. "I'm fine." she assured her wide-eyed friend.

"So, how did you get out, then? You _couldn't_ have gotten out by yourself, as good as you are." Sky probed not completely believing that Emerald was okay, but he could only surely determine that once she finished the whole story.

Emerald slumped to the ground, breathing heavily, hands gripping the ropes that bound her, resting her head on the ground for a moment, as the pain faded from her side.

"You look like you're in a lot of pain, there, Emerald." her Artful Attacker taunted, leaning in to say this in her ear. "That's just too bad. I'm so s—" She broke off as Emerald brought her head up, slamming it into the blonde's face, having enough of all this. She veered back, holding her nose, a small streak of blood dribbling down her face as she glared at Emerald. The knife she'd been holding a moment ago on the floor several feet away from Emerald.

The blonde cussed still holding her nose. "You broke my nose!"

Emerald wanted to retort but the cloth was still in her way. She couldn't even grit her teeth, the cloth was so thick. The only thing she could do was glare right back.

"You're going to pay for that." she hissed walking toward Emerald, who quickly leaned back, pulled one of her legs out from underneath her and kicked her square in the stomach so hard she went flying back onto the balcony. The blonde laughed as she stood up and cracked her neck. "So that's how it's going to be, is it? This one bites?"

It was kind of funny to Emerald how much this girl reminded Emerald of herself.

The blonde sunk into a crouch, a growl rumbling deep in her chest, forgetting that she could've easily grabbed one of her knives and hurt Emerald more than just attacking her like she was about to do.

Emerald prepared herself for the lunge, making sure that both her feet were out from underneath her. When the blonde did lunge, she reared back, laying down on her back and bringing her feet into the air just as her attacker landed. She managed to get a few slashes in on Emerald's face and chest but Emerald ignored this and straightened her legs out at an angle. The blonde went flying out of the French doors and over the balconies railing, straight over the edge.

However, being a vampire as well, Emerald knew this would only slow that woman down and not completely stop her.

Emerald sat up, breathing hard, looking around for a way to cut these ropes. She spotted the knife first but it was too far, even if she tried to reach it with her feet, legs fully extended.

She let out a frustrated growl, pulling at the ropes almost frantically. Great, she'd only thought about how to get that woman away from her. Now what?

Ask and you shall receive, right?

Just then Emerald heard a keycard being slipped into the slot and the knob turning and the door opening. Emerald's heart jumped in her chest and hoped it was someone she knew and not some hotel worker. How was she going to explain _this_?

Thankfully it wasn't a hotel worker. Unfortunately it was Lucas. An innocent human who didn't know anything about the Night World. She could smell his wet, pulsing blood as soon as he walked into the door.

"Emerald?" Lucas called over the running TV. He walked down the hall to the living room and stopped short, his eyes widening, his mouth dropping when he spotted Emerald. "Oh my God!" he exclaimed, running forward to quickly turn off the blasting TV and going over to Emerald while turning on a light. Emerald blinked as her eyes adjusted to the sudden onslaught.

Lucas kneeled down in front of her and gingerly pulled out her gag and letting it drop to hang around her neck before taking her head into his hands, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Are you okay? What happened?" he asked frantically as he eyed her ripped, torn cloths.

"Lucas," Emerald whispered breathlessly afraid of his wellbeing with him here but he kept asking her questions and not letting her speak. "Lucas!" she hissed making him freeze, his blue-green eyes meeting hers, his hands still holding her face. "Shut up and listen to me." she commanded quietly through gritted teeth. Lucas simply looked at her slightly appalled she'd talk in such a way in such a state.

"Emerald—" Lucas tried.

"Just listen to me!" Emerald interrupted. "I need you to do something for me, okay? I need you to act now and ask questions later." she said slowly and carefully. When Lucas didn't say anything she continued. "I need you to grab that knife to your left, a few feet behind you." she instructed nodding in the same direction. Lucas turned and grabbed the knife his eyes going wide again seeing the dried blood on the blade. "Ask questions later." Emerald reminded him quickly before continuing her instructions: "Take the serrated edge and cut through these ropes, quickly!"

She pulled the ropes taught to make it easier for him to saw through, but also to calm her down. She was so afraid that that woman would come back at any moment and then they'd both be in huge trouble. Putting Lucas's life in danger killed Emerald. Another innocent life lost. She couldn't let that happen to him. He had his whole life ahead of him.

As he sawed through the thick ropes she tried to keep herself calm, monitoring the balcony and the front door not sure if her attacker would come back in from the balcony or the front door. Based on her observations during her torture she was sure that her attacker wouldn't hesitate to scale the Marriott and climb back up onto the balcony.

Sure enough when Lucas was half-way through the second rope Emerald noticed a hand grab the very bottom of the balcony. Her heart jumped in her chest but she didn't alert Lucas. She didn't want to put pressure on him but he needed to hurry or he could end up getting hurt. It was like a horror movie with Lucas as the unsuspecting victim and Emerald's attacker the monster/creature/thing climbing up and out.

The blonde was just reaching up for the rail to pull herself back onto the balcony when Lucas finished and looked up at her for further instruction.

"Hit the floor." she ordered standing just the woman launched herself at Emerald.

**Ah cliffhangers, don't you just love them? Hope you enjoyed!**

**thank-you-for-everything**

**~ See you at the Millennium!**


	9. Nine

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World**

Mistake

"What? Don't stop there." Carter objected. "What happened? Is Lucas okay? Are _you_ okay, Emerald?"

"I'm fine." Emerald answered. "So is Lucas. He's sleeping in the bedroom right now. I kind of dropped a bomb on him tonight. Too much all at once."

"You didn't tell him about… the Night World, did you?" Sky asked warily.

"Hm," Emerald smiled and looked down, closing her eyes. "I didn't exactly have a choice."

The woman crashed into Emerald, Emerald getting knocked onto her back. Her attacker wrapping her hands tightly around her neck. Gritting her teeth, Emerald wrapped both her hands around one of the woman's arms and squeezed as tightly as she could, pushing the radius and ulna together. The woman held on tighter, but so did Emerald until both the bones snapped under all the pressure.

The woman's grip loosened and Emerald took a second to take a deep breath of air before swinging her fist up at the blonde's head and pushing her easily off. They both stood up, the blonde recuperating much quicker than Emerald anticipated.

After that it was more of a fight of wits than brute. As they fought, Emerald examined her attacker carefully, noticing that she'd also been taught in martial arts—what looked to be jujitsu. Lucas stayed off to the side somewhere, looking a little weak and a little sick. Emerald desperately wanted to go check if he was in shock, but she was a little busy at the moment.

Emerald tried to avoid the fragile furniture and any of the windows. It seemed unimportant with her fighting for her life and Lucas's but if she did win this fight, she didn't want to have to deal with the expenses it would cost her to replace the things she'd broke during the fight. As if life wasn't hard enough right now.

The woman ducked and rolled under one of Emerald's roundhouse kicks and stood again with one of her knives in hand. She twirled it in her hand before charging Emerald again, giving her no time to grab a weapon of her own. Emerald went onto the defense in a flash and agilely dodged nearly all of the blonde's attack. She'd gotten through ten attacks at the most when Emerald was backed up against a desk. She chanced a quick look behind her and spotted a pencil holder. Perfect. She grabbed a pencil and twirled it around in her fingers.

Now it was time to go on the offense.

The blonde struck again and Emerald dodged, stepping in and quickly stabbing her with the pencil in her upper forearm—she gave a small yelp—before dashing out of range of her knife. This tactic continued for a few moments when Emerald finally got her sweet shot, shoving the pencil cleanly through the woman's knife-wielding wrist. She dropped the knife and Emerald got two punches in before her attacker collapsed. Before she had time to get up again, Emerald grabbed the knife she'd dropped and without hesitation stabbed her right in the heart.

The woman froze her yellow eyes going wide as she gasped for breath.

Emerald stepped back.

"Doesn't feel so good, huh?" she asked, breathing heavily.

Suddenly Lucas was there, shoving Emerald out of the way and going for the hilt of the knife. She grabbed his wrist and turned around to face him, also to restrain him from getting any closer.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked carefully.

Lucas looked at her, disbelief clear in his blue-green eyes. "You just _stabbed_ someone!" he exclaimed, gesturing toward the blonde who was now struggling, and failing, to pull the knife out of her heart.

Emerald put her hands on her hips. "Oh, so, me being tied to the floor or the fight just didn't get very much of a response but it's when _I_ do something, you react?"

"You _stabbed_ someone. In the heart! She needs help. We need to get her to hospital or-or—"

Emerald reached up again and put her hands on his forearms comfortingly. "Lucas," she said, trying to get him to stop talking, but he kept spluttering about aid and help. "Lucas." she said with more force. "Lucas, just listen to me!" she hissed, catching his attention. He stopped and looked down at her. "If she has a knife in her heart, then why is she still moving?" she asked in a quieter voice.

Lucas calmed down and looked over Emerald's shoulder to the woman, with her hands wrapped around the hilt of the knife, trying to remove it from her chest. He paled and swayed a little, Emerald steadying him.

"Maybe you should sit down," she suggested carefully leading him over to the couch where he collapsed. "Lucas!"

"I'm fine," he murmured, pushing himself into a sitting position. "I'm all right. My knees just buckled. I'm fine."

Emerald looked at him for a moment longer. "Okay, if you need anything just say so. I'm going to go deal with this." She jerked her head in the blonde's direction. "Emerald, don't—" Lucas started, reaching up and touching her arm. "Don't kill her."

She merely looked at him and patted his hand before going back to the woman who was glaring at her, still with her hands on the hilt, but it looked like she'd stopped struggling.

"If I take that out, you promise to _not_ attack me?" Emerald asked in a hard voice.

"You have my word." the woman said through gritted teeth.

Emerald appraised her for another moment before cautiously reaching down and pulling the knife out. She gasped and coughed, sitting up and rubbing her chest.

Emerald put out her hand and the woman looked at it before deciding she'd take it. Emerald hoisted her up and took a step back on guard.

"Who are you and who sent you?" she asked.

"I'm Jasmine. And you already know that I can't answer that second question." Jasmine answered.

"What were you doing here?" Emerald asked crossing her arms.

Jasmine narrowed her eyes but smiled. "Spying." Was the only thing she'd say.

"Could've fooled me." Emerald muttered.

"You're a good fighter. I'm surprised you aren't in the business." said Jasmine.

Emerald snorted. "I'm not into that kind of thing."

"You look very familiar. Have we met before?"

Emerald was on guard again. "No." she answered crisply.

"Hm," Jasmine continued to stare at Emerald as she thought. "Jonathan." she finally said, making Emerald jump.

"How do you know my father?" she questioned, her hand tightening around the hilt of the knife she was still holding.

"I've done a couple of jobs for him. Nothing that concerns you. But he talks about you." Jasmine answered carefully, not failing to notice the knife still in Emerald's hand. "But this job wasn't for him. Just so you know. And I already promised that I wouldn't harm you."

This didn't make Emerald feel anymore relieved. But she managed to lessen her grip on the knife. The news also was surprising to her. Jonathan talked about her to other people? That was strange to hear.

"I think you should leave now." she finally said.

"If it's worth anything, I really like you. You're a great opponent and I hope that we can meet under… better circumstances." Jasmine said as she packed up her arsenal of knives, except for the one Emerald was still holding.

Emerald smiled without humor. "Well, maybe if you stopped taking jobs from my enemies we would." she commented crisply.

"Hey, a job's a job, you know?"

To that Emerald couldn't say anything because it was only true in the kind of profession that Jasmine was working in.

With a final nod of her head Jasmine was off, out onto the balcony, grabbing the railing with one hand and throwing herself off.

Emerald rolled her eyes before going back to Lucas.

He was waiting patiently for her on the couch, not having missed the whole conversation between her and Jasmine.

"So…" Emerald trailed off, tentatively sitting down next to him.

"So," Lucas mimicked, crossing his arms, his blue-green eyes appraising.

"How _much_ did you tell him?" Sky asked.

Emerald shrugged and looked back up at the sky again, wishing for the stars. "Some about the Night World. Mostly my stuff, my past. He asked to stay the night because he didn't think he'd make it home."

"So who do you think it was, that sent Jasmine, I mean?" Sky finally asked quietly.

"Thierry." Emerald answered not missing a beat.

There was a stunned moment of silence before Sky or Carter could talk.

"And why's that?" Carter choked out.

Emerald shrugged. "Just a guess. I know it's not my father, because he likes to do things himself. At least when it involves me." Emerald added, thinking back to what Jasmine had said. "I do have a lot of enemies that could've done this, but again, they strike me as the one to come do it themselves. Thierry's left. He knows about this weird power thing that'll change the course of the world. He probably wants it too."

"That makes no sense. You're logic doesn't add up, Emerald. Thierry's too… naïve to do something like that." Sky pointed out.

"I think that's _exactly_ why it has to be Thierry." Emerald disagreed. "He's too stupid to realize just what Jasmine does. He asked her to just _spy_, not realizing what she does is assassinate, or at the very least torture. He doesn't know my world as much as he'd like to think he does."

"But, Emerald—" Sky started to object, but broke off when she jumped off the balcony's railing.

"I'm really tired; I'd like to get some sleep, now. If you'll excuse me." With that she headed inside. Sky and Carter followed, Carter pausing to close the French doors before scurrying after them.

They had paused in the hall. Emerald had a note in her hands that was addressed to her, with just her name on the back in the exact middle. It was that thick, fancy cardstock. On the front side, the letter was closed with four triangles, holding the points together a wax seal. The insignia nothing Emerald had ever seen before. Same with Sky and Carter.

"What does it say?" Carter asked softly as Emerald broke the seal and opened it, her eyes flitting from left to right as she read.

"Hm," Emerald chuckled without humor before throwing onto the floor. "I'm going to get some rest." she told them ignoring Carter's question. "Goodnight. I hope you guys don't mind seeing yourselves out."

Sky and Carter nodded slowly, not able to talk at the moment. Emerald gave them a small smile before heading into the bedroom and softly shutting the door. She climbed into the opposite bed that Lucas was currently sleeping in and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Meanwhile, outside the room, Sky and Carter had picked up the note and were reading it, not being able to resist the temptation.

_She says she's fine, but she's going insane. She says she feels good, but she's in a lot of pain. She says it's nothing, but it's really a lot. She says she's okay, but she's really not._

They finished at the same time and looked up at each other with concerned looks, before looking at the closed bedroom door.

* * *

The phone rang at six as usual, but when Emerald went to go grab it, instead of feeling the cold, hard phone, she met something soft that had a pulse. She lifted her head then and brushed the hair out of her eyes, looking up to see Lucas. She'd totally forgotten that he'd stayed the night.

Lucas smiled and, without a word to Emerald, answered the phone: "Hello?"

There was a moment of silence on the other end before the woman at the desk finally said, _"I'm sorry, who is this?"_

"Lucas, I am Miss Emerald Song's boyfriend." he answered, winking at her.

Emerald rolled her eyes and plopped back down onto the pillows, closing her eyes again. It wasn't like she hadn't had this much sleep before—it was like one of her hunting nights—but that didn't mean that it didn't have any effect on her.

There was another small pause as the woman considered this.

_"Right, well, this is Miss Song's six o'clock wake up call."_ she finally said.

"I'll be sure to tell her. Thank you, ma'am." With that Lucas hung up the phone and kneeled down next to the bed, gently stroking Emerald's cheek.

She opened her eyes again and looked at him.

"Time to wake up sleepy head." he said brushing some hair back behind her ear.

Emerald slowly sat up and tried to clear the fog in her brain. Functioning at 100% today was going to be a task. Especially with school and then work right after.

"You look tired." Lucas commented, sitting down on the bed opposite.

"You don't." Emerald shot back.

"Should I?"

"I'm surprised you're still here. With learning about… what I am, and all." she explained quietly.

"I'm still processing it all." Lucas told her slowly. "But—" He broke off and looked away broodingly for a moment. Then he stood and walked up to her. "But I love you, and what you are isn't going to change that. I mean, it is a shock and I'm not quite sure about how I feel about… this whole situation, but I _do know_ that I love you, Emerald. A lot."

Emerald couldn't help but smile at this sweet proclamation.

"You're too good to me." she whispered.

Lucas leaned down and planted a slow, sweet kiss on her lips.

"I know." he said when they'd pulled back.

Emerald rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at him. Then she remembered she had school so with a tired sigh, she threw the covers back and slipped off the bed to get ready.

That night Lucas approached Emerald in the kitchen of the restaurant about something he'd heard from the manager.

"I can't believe that you're going to do this." Lucas asked.

Emerald rolled her eyes. "It's only one night. And I need to do it for community service." She told him, filling up table twenty's cups.

"But you get _paid_ to do this job." he pointed out helpfully.

"It doesn't count if I get paid."

"I know that," Lucas said following her out of the kitchen with his own tray of food. "It just seems unnecessary for you to do a job you already get paid for. Why not just find a different thing you could do for community service?"

"Hold that thought." Emerald muttered, heading off to deliver the drinks to the table, also giving Lucas a chance to get his food to his table.

"Because it's just easier this way. I don't have to go searching. And I know the manager." Emerald explained when they met up at the kitchen doors again.

"This isn't over." Lucas warned quietly and quickly before dashing off to go seat a customer.

Emerald rolled her eyes and headed back into the kitchen.

After work they met outside at the entrance like they usually did after they'd started officially dating.

"You're making a big deal out of this, Lucas." she told him as they headed toward the Marriott. "I don't see the problem. And I think that you should respect my decision."

"I know." he said momentarily shocking Emerald because of his insistence on the topic earlier in the night. "I thought about it and realized how stubborn I was being over something as small as that."

"Oh, okay, then. Good."

"So what exactly is this whole thing about anyway?"

"Half of it's a ball and half of it's an event, where you just kind of hang out. I think a couple of local author's are holding it to celebrate a book of poems they're publishing together that's coming out soon." Emerald shrugged, not sure how to explain it any further. "They're holding it at the Marriot. Shouldn't you know this already? We work in the same place."

Lucas shrugged. "I don't read the memos."

"Well, I won't be free this Saturday. We'll have to rain-check our movie night. Sorry."

"It's not a problem." Lucas grinned giving Emerald a feeling there was more to his thought process than he was letting on. His eyes were also a little distant. Emerald was about to ask him what he was thinking but just then they arrived at the Marriott, and Lucas turned toward her. "Well, I will see you later, then?"

Emerald smiled. "Of course."

Lucas leaned down and they exchanged a brief kiss.

"Goodnight, Lucas." Emerald said her voice a little tight. She always worried about something happening to Lucas when he walked home alone at night. Especially because their dating had become pretty serious now. She was actually surprised someone _hadn't_ kidnapped him. Grateful but surprised.

"I'll be fine." he assured her. "You have a goodnight too, Emerald."

She watched him go until she could no longer see him and hesitantly headed inside. At least he'd agreed to call when he got home. That put Emerald's mind at ease just a little more than if he didn't call.

The next day was the day of the event. So, much to Emerald's disappointment instead of having a break off from work and school and hunting (though that was her choice) she's be spending her day helping set up in the ballroom for the Marriott and then spend her night catering.

Setting up wasn't that bad, it was just tedious, and after working hard all week, Emerald really had wanted to just sit down and do nothing and not think. But thankfully, mercifully the time passed quickly and it was night already. Now she was in uniform—white blouse, black slacks, apron and flats—and getting ready for the flow of people to come in. She was going to be the person who held the tray with hors d'oeuvres and walked around offering the guests the food.

The room filled up pretty fast in the first fifteen minutes and Emerald was quite busy, walking slowly around letting the guests slowly pick off the tray as the evening continued.

About thirty or so minutes into it, though, someone called Emerald's name, making her jump and almost spill her newly filled tray onto the floor. She turned to where she'd heard her name being called to see Carter and Sky. Making sure there wasn't anyone taking anything from the tray she swiftly walked over to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked quietly, a little embarrassed. It's not like they didn't know about her work or that she was working tonight, it was just a little awkward to have your friends show up at the place you worked while you were working. They were dressed for the occasion—formal—while Emerald was in uniform and holding a tray for strangers. It kind of made Emerald suddenly feel out of place.

"We decided to come and see you, hang out." Sky answered.

"Thought maybe you'd like some company." Carter added.

"I'm going to be working all night, though. I don't know when I'll be able to really hang out with you guys." Emerald told them in that same quiet voice.

"Actually, I talked to the manager," A different voice came from behind Carter and Sky. Emerald looked and Lucas stepped out from behind Sky and Carter, to stand next to Sky. How Emerald hadn't seen him before was weird, though. "She said that you'd only have to work for the event portion of the evening. You were free to do whatever you wanted after that."

"Lucas—" Emerald started before breaking off on account of seeing two people she really didn't want to be seeing right now. "Oh my God." she muttered before frantically darting away from Sky, Carter and Lucas and disappearing into the crowd, leaving the three to look for what she'd spotted that'd spooked her so much.

It wasn't long before they found it: Storm and Valerie had just strolled in.

Emerald stayed as far away from them as possible as the night wore on, letting the others take care of their hors d'oeuvre needs. It wasn't hard with a big room such as this one and all the people at the event, either, but it was frustrating and annoying how much they seemed to follow Emerald around, like stalkers: At the movies, at her workplace, here.

Okay, so Storm lived at the Marriott too and must've heard some staff talking about or something, but still! This couldn't have been a coincidence. Three times at the exact time and place Emerald happened to be at the exact same time? They were doing this on purpose. Why? She wasn't sure, yet.

Thankfully, though, she managed to dodge them quite nicely. And before Emerald knew it, Lucas was approaching her for the _n_th time tonight with a grin on his face.

"Okay, time's up. You're officially off duty." he said, loud enough for anyone around them to hear, before reaching over and grabbing the tray from her hand.

"Lucas!" she hissed trying to grab the tray back, but he was already half-way to the kitchen. Besides, he was six feet; even if he had been stationary she wouldn't be able to reach the tray without making a mess. Either way, she followed him, ignoring the stares from the people around her. "What are you doing?" she asked feeling humiliation wash over her from his public display.

"Hold that thought, please." he said turning around and facing her, while also backing up and pushing through the door. It swung back and forth twice before Lucas came back out with no tray in hand.

"I simply would like to spend a little time with my girlfriend, tonight, in place for our movie." He held his hand out. "Apron: Hand it over." She threw it at him, but he caught it easily and disappeared back into the kitchen for another second. When he exited he walked straight up to her. "Come on, don't tell me you enjoy holding a tray of food up for people all night?"

Emerald rolled her eyes but a smile was creeping onto her face.

Lucas leaned down to whisper in her ear: "Dance with me." He pulled back, but not by very much, waiting for her response.

"Okay, but just _one_ dance—" she started, but broke off when Lucas grabbed her hand eagerly and pulled her out onto the dance floor, near where Sky and Carter were. Sky had his arms around Carter's waist, with Carter's back pressed up against his chest, with her hand resting on top of his. They were swaying gently to the beat of the music, and smiled when Emerald and Lucas came up.

Emerald had a chance to smile back at them before she was turned and pulled into Lucas's arms.

"They've been like that all night." Lucas commented, speaking about Sky and Carter. "Can't get them to split apart even an inch."

Emerald smiled, looking over her shoulder at them again, swaying happily in their little bubble.

"I wish it were as easy as that." Emerald sighed wistfully, turning her head back to face Lucas again.

"Am I… difficult?" he asked, looking a little hurt, their dance faltering.

"No, no I didn't mean that." Emerald said quickly, a little loudly. She lowered her voice. "It's just… it seems like my relationships are just a lot more complicated than… than theirs. I mean—It's not like I don't love you. I'm just speaking of… of, well…" She trailed off afraid she'd hurt his feelings if she spoke of Storm.

"You're past relationship." Lucas finished for her in a low voice, looking over Emerald's shoulder, some dislike leaking through, into Lucas's blue-green eyes. Their dance slowed even more and he stiffened.

Emerald stopped dancing altogether and turned her torso to look where Lucas was to see Storm and Valerie dancing quite close to where Emerald, Lucas, Sky and Carter were. She quickly spun back around and tightened her grip on Lucas.

Lucas looked down at her with sad eyes and her heart squeezed.

She took his head in both of her hands.

"Hey," she said grabbing his attention. "_I love you_. We've broken up. He's nothing but an ex."

Lucas smiled, but his eyes were still sad. However, this sadness was different than the previous. It wasn't out of hurt, it was out of concern. But concern for what, Emerald wasn't sure.

He reached up and stroked her cheek with her thumb before leaning down for a short, gentle, very sweet kiss.

As they pulled apart the song that'd been playing came to an end and the emcee came on the mic all of a sudden.

"All right, ladies and gentlemen, in honor of one of our poet's poems, which can be found in this book right here"—he held up their book of collaborated poems—"on sale in a bookstore near you this Monday, for this next song we ask that you dance with someone who you _didn't_ come with."

Lucas sighed and shook his head.

"You know you don't _have_ to dance with someone else." Emerald pointed out. "I think it was just a suggestion."

But just as she said this someone tapped on Emerald's shoulder. He reluctantly stepped away from Emerald, who turned to see who it was.

"Valerie," Emerald acknowledged.

"Hi Emerald," Valerie greeted back with a one of those famous bright smile of hers.

"I don't' think you've met my boyfriend, Lucas." Emerald introduced.

"Very nice to meet you," she said shaking his hand. "Would you mind if I stole him away for this dance?" she asked turning back to Emerald.

"I guess… one dance… wouldn't hurt. Is that all right with you?" Emerald looked up at Lucas.

"I… suppose," he muttered reluctantly. Lucas took Valerie's hand and they took a couple steps away from Emerald. She didn't mind if she did or didn't have a partner. As long as Storm didn't approach her, she'd be just fine. Instead, while she stood on the edge of the ballroom, she looked for Sky and Carter. It wasn't hard to find them with their striking red hair. It looked like they'd treated the emcee's announcement as a suggestion for they were still together, but facing each other this time with Carter resting her head on Sky's chest, her eyes closed, a happy content smile on her face that mimicked Sky's expression.

Emerald sighed and stared at them wistfully. They were so happy together. Just perfect. And their relationship came easy to them. She wished with all her might, just once, she could have something like that. It wasn't like she didn't like being with Lucas, he was amazing, with a funny, outgoing, kind personality, it was just the way that their relationship had come about was complicated. There was just no heartache that came with Sky and Carter's relationship and that's what Emerald wished for.

It was then, standing there watching Sky and Carter dance happily, when Emerald finally noticed it. She had shifted her weight to her left leg and her muscles reacted in a painful way. Now that she thought about it, all her muscles seemed to be hurting, throbbing… cramping.

Panic shot down her spine and she became breathless, from the predicament she managed to get herself into: She was becoming desperately thirsty in a room loaded with blood-filled bodies.

**All right-y, finally! Sorry it took me forever. School got in the way and so did writer's block. But I finally got through it, so here I am with an extra long chapter just for you. Hope you enjoyed!**

**I'll try to update tomorrow or Sunday, but no promises, there.**

**thank-you-for-everything**

**~ See you at the Millennium!**


	10. Ten

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World**

Forget

This couldn't be happening now! Not here, not now. How could Emerald have let it get _so_ incredibly out of hand? She was usually good at monitoring her thirst, making sure to feed every other night, so that she wouldn't become insanely thirsty and accidentally attack someone. _Especially_ after what happened with Carter and Sky.

What would he think if he noticed? That Emerald was still spiraling, but hiding it better now that she was with Lucas? Would she lose both Carter and Sky as friends?

She didn't think she'd be able to bear that. Losing them would kill her. She couldn't lose them! She wouldn't.

Holding her nose and her breath, she dashed out of the room, despite her shrieking muscles. But she hadn't noticed in time, yellow lights danced behind her eyes and her body ached at any and all movement; she could barely move, barely function. She stumbled through the hallway, practically blind and gasping for air. She was trying to make it to the elevators. It was late, no one would be coming through. Where she was going to go after, she wasn't sure. She was just afraid of making a scene in the ballroom.

Emerald managed to make it to the elevators and the doors opened almost as soon as she pressed the button to call the elevator. She staggered in but collapsed on the other side, her body finally just shutting down, giving up. She couldn't function without the proper blood in the veins. She wasn't sure what would happen to her if she didn't get blood in time, but from the excruciating pain she was in now she figured it wasn't going to be good. She wasn't sure if she'd die either, but anything was likely.

She couldn't move any longer. Her vision was now becoming all black. Now she was paralyzed on the elevator floor, still desperately gasping for breath that she couldn't take in, no matter how hard she tried.

* * *

Storm ran down the hall and turned to his right just in time to see the doors of the elevator start to close on Emerald's hand, that was sticking out into the hallway. He knew as soon as Emerald had darted out of that ballroom. Yes, okay, so he'd been watching her. He actually couldn't keep his eyes off her all night. He'd wanted to ask her to dance, but he didn't fail to notice her avoidance of him and Valerie all night, ever since they arrived.

He'd been watching her secretly, darting around, holding the tray of hors d'oeuvres, and whenever Lucas walked up to her and talked to her before darting off, and then when she got off "work", and then when he and Emerald danced, jealousy filling every single pore of his body. Even so, he had to at least admit that he was happy to see her happy.

The look on her face when they broke up was heart-breaking. Seeing her going through her day like a zombie was painful. So, seeing her happy again, smiling again, lighting up that beautiful face again put some of the pain at ease. Some, not all.

So he'd been watching her, and when Valerie went and danced with Lucas, Storm stood back and watched Emerald, who also stood back. She was watching Carter and Sky with a wistful, longing look in her eyes and a small, delicate smile on her face. It took Storm's breath away.

Then that change, he hadn't missed it. It was very slight, but being—or rather, having been—a vampire he knew the warning signs. Emerald hadn't fed in a while and she was starting to feel the effects.

Storm started toward her warily but before he'd taken two steps, she had darted out of the room. Going where, Storm wasn't sure, but he wasn't about to go and let her kill some innocent person by accident. So he did the only thing he could do: He followed her. She was swift, Storm was barely able to keep up and that's how he ended up turning the corner just as the elevator doors were closing.

He swiftly ran up to the elevator and pushed the doors open, before lifting Emerald gently and pulling her inside, letting the doors close. He then reached up and pressed the lobby button before pressing three others to slow their decent. He just hoped that this wasn't going to take too long and that it'd be so late no one would be up and wanting to use the elevator.

The elevator shifted and started down and Storm got to work. He quickly rolled up his right sleeve and picked Emerald up into his arms, cradling her, before he gingerly brought his bare wrist forward, watching the numbers tick slowly down.

His eyes flew back to Emerald in his arms as he felt her grab his arm and sink her teeth into his wrist. It was only painful at first because he wasn't ready for it, but he was used to this feeling. As a human it was a little different, but it wasn't like he hadn't been bitten before as a vampire. He'd just never had his blood actually… sucked before. That was the difference. Another difference was also the fact that he wasn't connecting mentally with Emerald. It was the potion he had to take whenever they were going to be around Emerald. Always afraid. But he supposed it was a good thing at this moment.

Storm wasn't sure how long it'd been, because he had stopped looking at the numbers counting down, but he soon started to feel a tad bit lightheaded. He was about to pull his wrist away, but Emerald suddenly let go, practically throwing his arm away from her and rolling out of the embrace of his arm, gasping and choking as the blood registered in her body. She fell to the floor, on her hands and knees, her eyes squeezed tight as her body shook and convulsed. Storm stayed where he was, watching her warily.

Slowly she calmed down, to small gasps and coughs, at one point, one of her arms sinking to her elbow so her hand could hold the hair out of her face. Her eyes slowly opened as she took deep breaths and calmed down, as the pain in her body slowly started to ebb away replaced by tiredness.

A few moments passed when suddenly Emerald froze, totally and completely. Her eyes hadn't moved from the floor of the elevator but Storm had a feeling she'd noticed him out of the corners of her eyes.

She stayed like that, completely frozen for a few floors, even the floor when the doors opened for a few seconds before closing again. She blinked, thawing and then quickly reaching up and wiping away some of the blood on her mouth, and looking away, letting her hair fall, creating a veil between the two.

Emerald sat back on her legs, hands in her lap, looking straight ahead.

"I didn't…" She trailed off, hesitantly, shyly looking over at him, but darting her eyes away quickly, making Storm's heart pound. "I didn't… take too much, did I?" she asked quietly in that soft, heavenly voice. It was funny how being a human changed the way he experience things and saw things, especially how he saw Emerald. The way she made his heart flutter and his breath become shaky.

"N-n-no," Storm stuttered remembering that she had asked a question. "No, I'm just a little lightheaded. I'll live."

Emerald looked up and around.

"Wh-where are we?" she asked her voice tightening all of a sudden. She sat back, bringing her legs out from underneath her and scooted back, to one of the corners, her chest heaving, her eyes darting around.

"The elevator. Are you all right?" Storm asked, concerned about this sudden change in emotions.

She reached up for the bars near the middle and grasped them, hoisting herself up, still looking around, looking like a trapped animal.

She swallowed hard. "I-I'm fine," She breathed. "I just—I'm just feeling a-a little claustrophobic."

Storm stood and took a step toward her but she flinched like he'd shocked her and he froze.

"I-I'm sorry," Emerald stuttered, blinking rapidly. "I just need—I just need some space. Some air. Can't this thing go any faster?" She asked going over to the buttons and pressing the button for the lobby rapidly.

"Emerald—" Storm started, taking another step toward her. She responded by gasping and pressing herself against the wall audibly.

"Please, don't," she begged.

Storm's heart sunk, but he took a few steps back. However, no matter how rude it was, he couldn't get himself to look away from her. Drinking in all her features, from her long, flowing ebony hair to her long, slender legs. She stared back at him with those wide emerald eyes, her chest heaving. He hated himself for making her feel so uneasy around him, though. He'd caused this. He'd caused her excruciating pain. Pain that he felt he could relate to, but never actually feel. He'd torn her up, ripped her to shreds.

And it was Lucas who was putting her back together, piece by piece.

The elevator signaled they'd hit the lobby and as soon as the doors opened, Emerald darted out of them and to the front doors of the Marriott. Storm followed, his feet were moving toward Emerald without giving them conscious command to.

It was raining outside. Emerald stood on one of the steps, in the rain, sucking in the cold air. (He couldn't be sure, but she could've been crying too.) Storm waited under cover, watching her. Again. For the thousandth time tonight, it seemed like. She stood there for about a minute before finally calming down… at least, she wasn't gasping anymore. She stood there for another minute before slowly looking up, as if just noticing it was pouring and she was soaking wet.

Then, slowly, robotically she turned, walked up the steps and entered the building with Storm following a few steps behind.

He really shouldn't have been here. He shouldn't have followed her even though she was in distress. He shouldn't have waited out here with her while she calmed down. He should've left, gone back up to the ballroom and went to look for Valerie. After all, _they_ were now going out, and not him and Emerald. But that wasn't the only reason why he shouldn't be out here with her. Being around her, even if it was for just a second, would surely—

"There you are!" Lucas's voice exclaimed breaking Storm out of his thoughts. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" He strode up to Emerald and put his hands on her shoulders, looking down at her intently. "Are you all right? Have you been standing out in the rain?"

Storm stood back and watched silently.

"Yeah, I… I needed air." Emerald murmured quietly, looking down and away ashamed of herself for letting it get so out of hand.

"How long has it been since you fed?" Lucas asked just as quiet. But not quiet enough. Storm heard this and walked up to them.

"You _told_ him!" he exclaimed ignoring any pleasantries.

Emerald looked at him suddenly not so ashamed, her eyes flashing dangerously.

However Lucas spoke before Emerald had a chance to, "Back off, this is none of your business." He shifted positions, putting himself subtly in front of Emerald.

"Is _is_ my business if it involves the Night World." Storm lowered his voice as he got the end of his sentence on account of the man behind the desk, watching them intently. Probably monitoring the situation.

"Who died and made you king?" Lucas shot at him, crossing his arms, standing taller. But Storm wasn't the kind to be intimidated by strength or height, in this case, because though he was a vampire no longer, he still had his memories and skills and experience.

"Guys, _stop it_." Emerald hissed stepping out from behind Lucas and getting between the two puffing men.

"I can't believe you told him! You do know how dangerous that is?" Storm continued, looking at Emerald. "As if dating him wasn't bad enough."

"It was my decision." Emerald hissed. "I don't need your permission, thanks. I can date whoever I damn please. So _back off_."

There was silence after that as the tension continued to rise between the three as Lucas glared at Storm who glared at Lucas while Emerald stood it he middle making sure a brawl didn't break out.

Then the elevator dinged shattering the tension as they quickly positioned themselves to make it look like they were exchanging pleasantries. There was still some tension of course, but it looked more like they were having polite conversation rather than a fight.

"Storm!" Emerald flinched at Valerie's voice, calling from the elevator. Her shoes clicked against the floor as she scurried forward toward the three. "There you are! I was wondering where you went. Oh, Emerald, you're all wet. What's going on?"

"Emerald decided to not feed and get insanely thirsty."

"Excuse me, I believe that I have a right to decided what and what not to tell her." Emerald spoke before Lucas could. "And you!" She turned toward Lucas. "I _can_ speak for myself, thank you very much." Then she turned to Valerie to clear some things up. "I forgot to feed, so what. It happens."

"Should we… should we really be talking about… this… _stuff_ around—" Valerie broke off her eyes flickering toward Lucas for a moment.

"He knows." Storm informed her dryly.

Valerie's eyes widened and her mouth dropped immediately.

"What? What do you mean 'he knows'?" Valerie repeated looking at Storm.

"It was my decision. And his." Emerald told her in an annoyed voice tired of people getting on her case about this. "I know the consequences. He knows the consequences, but he wanted to know. I told him. End of story."

"Yes, but—" Valerie started again.

"_End of story_." Emerald repeated glaring at her, her emerald eyes as hard as the gem itself.

"Emerald," Lucas interrupted, gently putting a hand on her shoulder. "May I talk to you in private?" he asked quietly.

She looked up at him and then back at Storm and Valerie before looking at him and nodding.

He led her off in the corner, just out of earshot of both Valerie and Storm before they started murmuring in soft tones. Storm strained to hear any part of their conversation but they were too far away. All Storm could do was watch, watch as their lips moved secretively; watch as Emerald's eyebrows furrowed together in discomfort and almost sadness as Lucas continued speaking, his own eyebrows knitting together only it looked more out of anger and frustration.

Emerald then spoke quickly, explaining, it looked like, lifting her hands up to maybe put them on Lucas's arms or on his shoulders only to have him shift away and for Emerald's hands to fall limply at her sides, her speech slowing, her eyes becoming pained.

Storm recognized a few words, though, like "please" and Lucas's name, but others were impossible to make out. Now was the time Storm wished he knew how to read lips.

Lucas shook his head, Emerald still speaking rapidly and started to turn away and leave, but Emerald grabbed his hand before he could storm off, her eyes filled with unshed tears. Lucas froze, but didn't face her, both hands balled into fists, his jaw tight.

"Look at me," Emerald said, Storm could see that. "Please, look at me!" This time her voice had risen, letting Storm hear. She reached up then, to caress Lucas's face, but he pulled away, however Emerald wasn't going to let him go that easily, she caressed his face again, turning his head so he was looking at her again. Her voice was low when she spoke, but Storm watched her full lips carefully as they formed her next words: "I love you. You've got to believe me." She blinked and her tears broke free. "I love you, so much." As she finished, she took a step forward, pulling Lucas closer to her, stood up on her tip-toes and kissed him.

Storm looked away then, not able to take watching. His chest tightened, his heart ached, all the air whooshed from his lungs and his eyes narrowed and watered.

"You all right, honey?" Valerie asked, reaching up and gently brushing her thumb underneath Storm's eyes.

"I'm fine," Storm answered his voice a little hoarse. "Maybe we should just go." Why they'd been waiting there in the first place was a mystery to him. "It's getting late."

Valerie smiled and intertwined his hand in hers and together they headed toward the elevator, to doors slowly closing on the scene of Lucas and Emerald, hand in hand, smiling and also walking toward the elevators, only they were looking at each other. The last image engrained into Storm's mind was her gorgeous eyes glowing with happiness and love.

And it hurt Storm to know, to know that her love was now directed to someone else. But it was for the best. This whole thing was for the best. She was safer this way. They both were.

**Oi, been a while…. Sorry, truly, I am. It's been such a long—week, two weeks?—week with this play I'm doing I just haven't had any time at all to write. Also, I've had a bit a writer's block. I apologize, again.**

**I hope you enjoyed. I know it might not make up for my absence, but these next chapters will start to get pretty… exciting soon. See you soon, I hope.**

**thank-you-for-everything**

**~ See you at the Millennium!**


	11. Eleven

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World**

**A/N: Just like to make a shout-out to the mysterious Guest as well as Cami Ivashkov who comments on every single one of my chapters: I love reading both your guy's reviews; they make my smile and encourage me to keep writing when I'm feeling down. And thanks to anyone who reads and/or reviews, I do appreciate it greatly.**

Cheaters

Someone cleared their throat loudly, waking both Emerald and Storm simultaneously. Emerald pushed herself up slightly, from having been resting her head on his chest just as Storm lifted his own head.

They locked eyes.

Then it came flooding back to her. To both of them.

She was at the hospital because Storm had gotten hurt last night, badly, and Emerald had taken him to the hospital. How she had ended up sleeping in his bed, with her head resting on his chest, arms around him, his arms around her, she couldn't quite remember at the moment.

As quick as lightning, Emerald turned to her left, nimbly rolled off the bed and landed on the floor, her heels clicking as they hit the tile floors. Storm sat up as she had rolled off the bed, too, intending to stand up, nearly forgetting he had wires and tubes hooked up to him.

"No you don't." a nurse told him sternly before he could do anything further than sit up before going over to check his vitals.

Standing on the right side of the Storm's bed was Valerie and she did _not_ look happy. Her arms were crossed, her face a hard mask, and her foot tapping annoyingly and impatiently on the floor. Emerald ignored her as Storm apologized to her, grabbing her coat that was hanging over the back of a chair and throwing it over her arm. She quickly headed to the door but Valerie stopped her half-way through the door.

"Don't. You. Dare." she hissed, stopping her infernal tapping and turning her head to glare at Emerald who had slowly backed into the room and softly shut the door. There was a moment of tense, awkward silence as Valerie glared at Emerald, Emerald averted her gaze to the tile floors, and Storm sat there looking back and forth between Emerald and Valerie as the nurse finished checking his vitals.

As he headed out he glanced between the two women, looked at Storm with sympathy in his eyes, and swiftly exited the room. Emerald walked to the other side of Storm's bed to face Valerie.

"Listen, I'm really sorry, Valerie. I don't know what happened—" Storm started but she interrupted him, keeping her not-so-warm-anymore cornflower blue eyes trained strictly on Emerald.

"I'm not mad at you," she spat, speaking to Storm, her eyes still on Emerald, before addressing her. "I don't like getting mad at people, and I was _trying_ to be nice to you, but this has gone too far! How do you expect me to act if, first, I find out _my boyfriend's_ in the hospital and _then_ I come in and find _you_, his _ex_, sleeping with him? Why didn't you call _me_, his _girlfriend_?"

"Storm's father said that it'd be better if we didn't wake you." Emerald answered in an emotionless, detached voice.

"Oh, so now it's Adrian's fault that you slept with Storm?"

"You said it, not me."

Valerie's eyes flared and she gritted her teeth.

Emerald didn't register the slap until about a second after, when she blinked and found herself staring slightly to her right side, and her cheek stung. Her hands balled into fists but she restrained herself from hitting Valerie, that wouldn't do her any good right now. Besides, there was some justice behind that slap. Emerald and Storm weren't going out and Emerald had just slept with Storm (but not in _that_ way, the literal sleeping way).

Valerie didn't notice this, however, because she was too mad.

Emerald slowly turned her head back to face Valerie again.

"Nothing happened," Emerald strained to keep her voice emotionless. Her eyes flickered to Storm. "Storm's too good to let anything like that happen." She looked back at Valerie who wasn't buying it.

"The hell nothing happened!" She snapped slapping Emerald again, who, this time, had to put both her hands behind her back and dig her nails into her arms, drawing blood, to keep herself from jumping over the bed and attacking Valerie.

Storm put a gentle hand on Valerie's arm, "Valerie," he warned. She turned her head to look at him momentarily and seemed to calm down just a tad bit. Taking a deep breath she looked at Emerald again.

"Am I going to have to monitor you two now? How I can trust you two to even be in a room together?" she asked.

Emerald dropped her one free hand, bringing the other arm with her jacket slung over it back in front of her.

"There's no need." she said bitterly not caring if they saw her self-inflicted wounds, or heard the bitterness in her voice, unwanted tears forming in her eyes. "Nothing happened between me and him. End of story."

Valerie opened her mouth to speak but Emerald spoke before she could, "You don't have to worry about anything anymore, Valerie," her words were harsh and cold and cutting. "You won't have to see me or hear from me or interact with me ever again. You'll get to keep your precious boyfriend all to yourself." With those last words, she turned and headed out of the room without a hitch.

On her way out of the hospital, though, she blinked as she stepped outside, not realizing how bright, though overcast, it was. The unshed tears spilled over. Emerald quickly reached up to wipe them away as she continued down the street back to the Marriott.

When she got into her suite, though, instead of going into her bedroom and drowning in her miseries like she had originally wanted to, she was greeted with Sky and Carter. They stood up and appeared at the entrance of the hallway, having been sitting in her small living room area, as she entered.

Emerald slowly closed the door and made her way down the hall following them into the living room.

"How's Storm?" Sky asked sitting back down once Emerald and Carter had sat down too. She sat across from them, who were on the loveseat.

"He's fine right now. Better than last night." Emerald informed them in a dead voice.

Carter looked at her friend carefully. "Did something happen… last night?" she asked. "Have you been crying?" She leaned forward, squinting her eyes.

Emerald bit her lip and looked away, unconsciously reaching up to wipe her eyes again.

"No, I have not." she answered forcing a smile, looking back over at them.

Carter gave her a look calling Emerald on her lie. And then the words just came spilling out: "I slept with Storm."

Sky's eyes nearly popped out of his head and Carter's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Not—not in _that_ way!" Emerald exclaimed sitting forward, hands flying up, palms facing out as she shook them like she was waving hi, only much faster. "I mean… in the-the _literal_ way, like-like… actually sleeping with him. We didn't—I mean, we didn't—" She broke off unable to say it with Sky there. It was just too awkward.

Carter looked expectantly at Sky. He didn't get it at first but when he did, he jumped like he'd been shocked and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

He tapped a few buttons and pretended to read something.

"Uh-oh, I just got an urgent text… I-I'm late for the-the… thing at the… place." he said shoving his phone back into his pocket and standing up. "I'm glad to hear Storm is doing better. Call or text me if anything changes." He bowed slightly before swiftly heading to the door.

Carter stood too. "I'll walk you out." She followed.

"Call when you're done and I'll come pick you up." Sky said when they'd reached the door. "Be safe."

"You be safe." Carter paused. "And… thanks." she said in a barely audible whisper.

Sky smiled. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

There was a moment of silence as they exchanged a kiss and then Sky headed out to go do… whatever until Carter needed him to come pick her back up.

Carter headed back into the living room and sat down on the loveseat. Emerald stared at her cautiously. She smiled and patted the seat next to her. She continued to look at Carter for another minute or so before giving up and going to sit next to her. She stared down at her hands; Carter stared at her, waiting patiently.

Emerald rubbed the back of her neck before bringing it back down into her lap. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to remember what happened last night that had led up to this morning.

"I guess… I should start from the beginning," she mumbled sitting back, staring at the wall across from both of them as she started to tell Carter every detail she could remember of what happened last night.

She'd gone out hunting. Somehow she'd managed to get back into the Lancers. She wasn't all that welcome partly because she was a vampire and partly because of what she'd done to Hal (who used to be the head of the Lancers here in Manhattan that Emerald had regrettably tortured and killed when she'd gone on a bad streak with her father). They were still wary and cold toward her, but after a few trips with a whole group of hunters proving herself she gained some of their trust.

That might have also been because she used to be, and still was in a way, the Vigilante.

She still hunted with three or four hunters every night to monitor her, but it wasn't as bad as the five to eight that used to hunt with her. And she stuck to the streets, only killing those who fed off and killed innocent humans, like usual.

Tonight she was with Cathy, Brian, and William. She was dressed as she normally was during these hunting nights, with her navy blue spaghetti-strap tank top, jean skirt, and stiletto black boots that stopped just below her knees, the fabric, thin and velvet. Over this was her signature black pea jacket stretching down to mid-calf and one of her masks, circling her eyes that was the stick-on/peel-off kind. The color tonight was a shocking gold color. She no longer wore color contacts or a wig, because her mask—despite changing color—stayed the same and that way if a vampire saw her she was utterly recognizable as the Vigilante.

However she did start putting her hair back in different ways each night, it easier to fight without hair flying in her face while she fought. Tonight it was in a twisted up-do, with a strand of hair on her right side hanging out.

Emerald walked a few paces ahead of the three, on high alert, listening for any sounds of vampires as well as the three behind her. They were murmuring about her.

"If you're going to talk to me, I'd appreciate it if you said it to my face, thank you very much." Emerald said, stopping but not facing them.

The three exchanged looks right before Emerald turned around. None of them said anything.

"I'm waiting." Emerald said crossing her arms.

"Why do you go out and hunt your own kind? Isn't that… kind of like turning your back on your own race, or something?" Cathy asked, though Emerald was only asking for Brian who didn't trust Emerald at all, but always volunteered to go with her hunting. Probably to kill her himself if she ever slipped up, even once.

Her eyes flashed silver and she smiled, the points of her fangs pushing down on her bottom lip slightly. "Would you like me to hunt you, instead?" she asked as the three of them bristled in front of her, holding up their weapons. Emerald let her face turn human again and spun around continuing her walk as if nothing happened. "And it's not like humans kill each other all the time?" She answered.

The rest of the night had gone well, killing five vampires. Usually on these nights, Emerald watched as they fought and only helped when absolutely needed. Most of the Lancers were only out there because they were looking for revenge and why get in the way of that? They parted ways at about two in the morning, Emerald leaving her mask on. She just always liked to keep up the act until she got home. Not that she needed to, but old habits died hard.

Per usual she took the quiet, but more dangerous route home and as she was exiting and alley she came across a scene with four people, all in their early twenties. Before they could spot her she jumped behind the wall and peeked out. They weren't vampires, none of them. But the three were definitely picking on the fourth who was already bleeding from nearly everywhere on his body. Knife wounds could be seen very clearly. One long slash on each of his legs, two on each of his arms, several on his torso, and several on his face as well, though those were shallow cuts. It didn't look like they'd stabbed him just yet, but the leader, Emerald assumed, was holding the knife about ready to.

Emerald pulled back, peeled off her mask and put it into her coat pocket before taking her coat off, slinging it over her shoulder and undoing her hair, letting it tumbled down her back and around her face.

Taking a deep breath, she really didn't need because these guys were human, she stepped out and cleared her throat.

"Hey boys," she called right before it looked like the leader was going to deliver the killing blow.

All three of them looked at her, appraised her, looking for any sort of weapon or possibly any sign that she was a cop. When they had decided that she wasn't, the one wielding the knife shoved it into his belt and walked over to her, smiling a wicked gleam in his eye.

Emerald returned the smile.

"What's a little lady like yourself doing here, all alone?" the man, with dark eyes and dark brown hair, asked stopping about a foot in front her, one hand on his knife, one hand on his hip, his eyes roaming from bottom to top of Emerald.

Emerald shrugged. "Just… going for a stroll." she told him lightly, letting her eyes stray to two other members of his little gang and the victim in between them, being held against the wall by them. Emerald made sure to monitor his heartbeat.

Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome looked over his shoulder at the scene and turned back to Emerald, his eyes hardening, taking a step closer to her.

"You didn't see anything." He warned, his hand now gripping the hilt of his six-inch-long knife. "Walk away now or things are going to get real ugly."

"Are you… threatening me?" she asked.

He narrowed his eyes before taking yet another step closer. Emerald could smell the smoke and alcohol roiling off of him and did her best not to cringe away. "I don't know, you tell me." He pulled the knife out of his belt, but let his hand hang at his side.

"I'm afraid I can't." Emerald told him, dropping her hands from loosely crossed to one hand covering the other, arms hanging in front of her.

"Then we," Tall, Dark and Handsome started bringing forward his knife and gently running it across her cheek, "have a problem." He brushed some of her hair out of her face with the blade then. "I'd hate to hurt such a pretty face."

"Then don't." Emerald suggested, shrugging, meeting his eyes.

He stared at her for a moment, before looking back at his buddies for another moment. He turned to face her again when he'd made his decision. "You're right. I won't." he said right before he threw his knife into his right hand and brought it down, the blade lodging and sinking into the base of Emerald's neck, right behind her left collar bone.

She gasped and let out a small cry of pain, for Tall, Dark, and Handsome's sake, and veered away from him, knife and all. She stumbled over to the wall, leaning heavily against it, gasping and breathing heavily, letting her hair fall over the knife as she did so.

Emerald looked back over at Tall, Dark and Handsome, who seemed to be pleased with himself, smiling maliciously, liking the pain she was in. Not for long.

"Are you crazy!" she gasped, furthering the act, sliding down to a sitting position, looking up at him. He shrugged.

"I didn't say I'd hate to hurt anything else."

Emerald narrowed her eyes at him and fought the urge to say touché. Then she quickly turned back to the knife, the sensation now becoming annoying. She reached up and pulled all her hair covering the hilt over her left shoulder before reaching up, grasping the hilt, and slowly pulling it out of her neck, enjoying how Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as he watched in disbelief as Emerald's wound healed and closed up, leaving nothing to show he'd stabbed her, not even a hint of a scar.

Tall, Dark and Handsome stumbled back as Emerald stood, smiling, leaving her coat sitting on the ground—she'd just get it later.

"W-who… what-what _are_ you?" he stuttered.

Still smiling, Emerald jammed the knife into the wall, creating sparks and slowly walked toward him, letting the silver flood her eyes and her canines elongate.

"You're worst nightmare." she said menacingly.

"You didn't kill them, did you?" Carter interrupted, eyes wide.

Emerald shook her head. "Of course not. I simply knocked them out."

"But they saw your face. They could report you."

She shook her head again. "The powers of being a vampire. I repressed any memory of that night. They won't remember what happened or know who I am…. But I think if they see me they might have this overwhelming fear they can't explain." Emerald mused.

Carter rolled her eyes. Sometimes she couldn't understand how Emerald could like that people were afraid of her. She was a sweet, caring person with feelings and a soul it just didn't seem that way because of all the things she'd been through, which was totally understandable to Carter. Emerald had to have some to way to cope, right?

"Okay, so what does this have to do with Storm and you and the hospital bed and the sleeping, literally, with each other?" Carter wondered.

"Very specific there." Emerald muttered, hating being reminded of what happened. Carter shrugged. "Did I forget to tell you? Storm was those three guys' victim." Carter's mouth dropped at this news. "Yeah, sorry, I guess I forgot to mention that." Emerald continued with her story.

After erasing the third and final guy's memory she turned toward Storm who was now slumped against the ground, still bleeding. Worry washed over Emerald and she instantly regretted her decision to "play with her food." It was just a hard temptation to ignore. A guilty pleasure of hers.

She quickly went over to him and knelt over him, his heart beat was… okay, but getting weaker and his breath was coming out in ragged gasps. The state of his body was horrendous; the true definition of bloody murder, only Storm was still hanging on.

"Can you hear me?" Emerald asked, one of her hands brushing some blood-coated hair out of Storm's eyes.

"Emerald?" Storm asked in a hoarse voice.

"Do you have your cell phone?" she asked, planning on calling 911.

"No, they… took it. Smashed it." he answered a shaking, bloodied hand lifting slightly pointing somewhere behind Emerald. She looked and sure enough there was a pile of what used to be his cell phone.

Emerald didn't have hers either because it seemed unnecessary when she hunted.

She let out a sigh. "We need to get you to the hospital." She stood, grabbed her coat, and went back to Storm. "May I?"

"Go for it."

Carefully and as gently as she could, she took Storm's wrist and put his arm around her shoulders, slowly lifting him up, at his pace to make sure that he was in the least amount of pain. Every now and again Storm would tense, his teeth would clench and a small groan or yelp of pain would come out of his mouth, but they finally managed to stand.

As they started forward, Emerald pushing Storm to go just a tad bit faster because she was deathly afraid he wouldn't make it to the hospital before he bled out, Storm started to make conversation, "You know, I don't think I've ever seen you act like that before."

Emerald rolled her eyes. "You don't remember the time I totally turned evil with my father?" she asked.

"Yes, I do, but I mean, that was different. These guys were human—"

"You're… human."

"That's beside the point. I've never seen you so scary before in front of humans. I didn't think you had it in you." He paused. "It's kind of a turn on."

Emerald froze and looked over at him trying to decide if he was being serious or not. She finally concluded that it was because of the lack of blood to his brain.

"We need to get you to the hospital." She repeated, pushing him just a tiny bit harder.

"I totally thought he was going to attack you." Storm continued, unashamed by his previous comment, confirming Emerald's theory of lack of blood to the brain.

"He did attack me." Emerald stated dryly.

Storm chuckled. "I didn't mean in that way." Emerald looked over at him again and he winked. Her mouth dropped open and she turned back to face the front.

"Oh my God, Storm."

"No, seriously. I don't think you realize just how tempting you look, tonight. If I were him, I don't think I'd be able to help myself."

Emerald stopped short and looked at him again, shocked more than ever, questioning how badly hurt he was.

He just smiled at her.

"We _really_ need to get you to the hospital." she muttered pushing onward.

"He really said that?" Carter half-squealed, half-laughed.

Emerald nodded, repressing a smile. It _was_ pretty funny, thinking about it. And now that she was talking about memories of last night flooded back, crystal clear in her mind, separate and concise. No longer a blur and a jumble of distorted memories.

When they arrived at the hospital Storm was practically dead on his feet. Nurses rushed in to help him as soon as she entered, begging for their assistance. There was a bunch of talk and the next thing Emerald knew Storm was being rolled away on a gurney with five nurses surrounding him, two pushing with the third holding a breathing mask over his mouth and nose and other two trying to stop the bleeding.

Emerald let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in, before taking a big, shaky breath in. Now she had to wait. For how long, she wasn't sure because she knew that those lacerations were deep enough for stitches. And this was confirmed when she heard a nurse calling to get him to the OR stat as the doors that unauthorized personnel were never allowed to enter swung shut.

She warily took a seat in the waiting room, feeling exhausted but it lasted for only a little while before she was up and pacing. Finally a doctor came out, searching the area. She quickly walked up to her.

"Storm Kallahan?" she asked to make sure.

"Yes, are you the one who brought him in?" the doctor asked.

She nodded. "How is he?" Her throat tightened as she waited.

"He's in stable condition. He needed a lot of stitches and a transfusion but he'll be just fine. The wounds, however, are bad enough that we'd like to keep him overnight and make sure there won't be any other complications that might pop up." she answered to Emerald's complete and utter relief.

"May I go see him?"

"Of course, but I'd like to warn you he's sleeping, so do be quiet, please." With that she turned and led Emerald to Storm's room. The first thing that assaulted Emerald was the smell, the smell of different people's blood mixed together in one body. It wasn't very pleasant.

"Thank you," she told the doctor quietly who nodded and bowed out, closing the door softly as she did so. Breathing shallowly, Emerald made her way over to the side of Storm's bed, making sure to keep the click of her shoes quiet.

The color hadn't quite come back. There was a heart-rate monitor hooked up to him as well as an IV drip and then another tube or wire that Emerald didn't know also hooked up to him as well. His arms were wrapped in gauze with a line of red spotting through. And though she couldn't see it because of the hospital gown, she guessed that his whole torso had also been wrapped in gauze, and his legs possibly, too.

There were two butterfly band-aids on a cut right above Storm's left eyebrow but the other cuts—two on his right cheek, one on his left—were bandaged up.

Emerald reached out and stroked the back of Storm's hand.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her eyes getting misty, hating seeing him like this. But that was the price to being human, being susceptible to these kinds of things.

Storm's hand twitched and his eyelids fluttered. Emerald jumped and quickly removed her hand from his just as Storm mumbled her name. This made Emerald's heart jump in her chest, but she quickly shook it off and quietly exited the room. She needed to call Storm's dad and his girlfriend. They'd want to know, for sure.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Carter said. Emerald looked at her. "Oh, sorry." She composed her face to a really serious one, with her eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Totally not cute at all. What a jerk." Emerald rolled her eyes.

"This isn't supposed to cute or funny," Emerald reminded her, though Carter providing some sort of comedic relief in Emerald's life was helping her cope with the pain of still knowing that Storm didn't want her and that she basically told both him and Valerie off.

Adrian and Echo arrived about a half hour after Emerald had called.

"Where is he? Is he okay?" Adrian asked, breathless like he'd ran all the way here.

"He's fine. The doctor said he's in stable condition but they're holding him overnight. But he'll be fine. He's sleeping right now." Emerald informed both of them before Adrian and Echo went inside, Emerald staying outside to let them have their privacy.

They came out about twenty minutes later.

"Have you called Valerie?" Emerald asked, the question burning like acid in her mouth.

"No, we just wanted to see Storm, first." Echo answered.

"I should go do that soon, then."

Echo and Adrian exchanged a glance.

"Actually, she'll probably be sleeping right now. There's really no reason to disturb her so late at night." Adrian answered.

"Storm's pretty beat up and if I were his… girlfriend still… I'd probably want to know regardless of the time."

"Sweetie," Echo said gently, taking a step forward and putting a hand on Emerald's shoulder. "He's asking for you, specifically."

"He… he was talking in his sleep earlier. He's probably still just a little delirious from all that's happened tonight… or his pain meds or something." Emerald shook her head, not wanting to have her get her hopes up only to have them crushed cruelly.

Echo looked back at Adrian and they exchanged another glance.

"He… looked… pretty awake to me." Adrian said slowly.

Emerald chewed her lip, uncertain. "I don't know…" She trailed off, warily looking at Storm's closed door.

"Well, whatever you choose, we have to be going now. Work tomorrow. Need all the sleep we can get." Adrian finally said.

"Oh, yes, of course."

"Thank you for calling us." Echo stepped forward then pulling Emerald in for a short hug. It was such a sudden gesture that Emerald didn't even have time to hug Echo back before she pulled away.

"It was nothing." Emerald murmured before turning and shaking Adrian's hand. "Have a good night. I'll be sure to call you if anything changes."

With that Adrian and Echo left, leaving Emerald with a big decision. She walked up to the door and peeked through the small window. Storm had fallen asleep, so she really didn't need to go in there, but… but she really wanted to. She wanted to stay with him all night, to make sure that nothing happened and if something did happen she'd be the first to know, not only that, but she'd be able to tell everyone she'd promised to tell if anything happened.

Decided, Emerald took a deep breath and quietly opened the door and slipped in, pulling up a chair to sit by Storm's bedside. He looked so peaceful in his sleep and his breathing seemed to be much stronger now. The color had come back into his face, and he finally seemed at ease after such a long night.

A wistful smile on her face, and without really thinking about it, she reached up and gently stroked his cheek with the back of her index finger. Storm stirred and his eyelids fluttered. She started and quickly pulled her hand back, standing up, readying to leave. However, Storm grabbed her hand before she could. Chewing her lip, she slowly sat back down. Storm's hand still held hers and he gazed at her with those piercing electric blue eyes of his, even when they were half-closed.

"Thank you," he said quietly, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"It was nothing," she mumbled quickly pulling her hand out of his. This was bad. She should've just left. She couldn't let her hopes be lifted. Not now, of all times. They were both in relationships. "You're… you're my friend. I wouldn't just leave you there to die."

Storm then reached up and caressed Emerald's face. She closed her eyes, taking in a sharp breath, her heart stopping for a moment, her stomach tightening at his touch. She reached up with both of her hands putting one of her hands over his the other hovering over his wrist, soaking in this moment as much and as fast as she could before she softly pulled his hand away from her face, but still keeping it in both of her hands, playing with his fingers, not meeting his eyes.

A moment passed and Storm pulled his hand out of her grasp, reached up again, but this time catching one of Emerald's tears that had formed unbeknownst to her and squeezed its way out of her eye. Emerald kept her gaze down.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

Emerald turned her head away then, taking control of her emotions. She squeezed her eyes shut tight pushing her tears back, turning her tear ducts off, pressing her lips together, holding her breath as she did so. Once sure she got hold of her emotions, she turned back to face Storm with a small smile.

"You should sleep. You've been through a lot." Her voice came out in a whisper, as much as she didn't want it to.

"Emerald—" Storm tried but she stood and stepped away from the bed.

"I have to step out for a moment." she said a little louder, forcing herself not to make a mad dash to the door and instead walk slowly and at normal pace to the door. Once outside she leaned heavily against the door, taking deep breaths that were on the verge of gasps. More tears started to form in her eyes, but she fought to hold them back by taking deeper breaths, and reaching up to squeeze the bridge of her nose, her eyes shut tight.

Emerald wasn't sure how long she stood out there but when she felt she had control of her emotions she turned around to peek through the window to Storm's room, he was fast asleep.

Letting out a breath, she quietly stepped in. She didn't know why, but something always made her go back in. Maybe she was a masochist and couldn't help herself, because just being with Storm a little while longer was the only thing on her mind and not the repercussions that would come afterward when her fantasy was shattered when Valerie showed up.

Emerald took a seat next to his bed again but this time resisting the urge to reach out and stroke his cheek or take his hand because he seemed to be such a light sleeper. She didn't want to wake him because he needed his rest and also because they might both get into more trouble than both of them really needed.

So, she sat there, watching him sleep. She watched his chest gently rise and fall, his peaceful face. She listened to his heartbeat, his _human_ heartbeat, drowning out the heart-rate monitor. It was very melodic and Emerald found herself dozing off. Without thinking, she scooted her chair forward and rested her head on the very edge of the bed, making sure to keep a good distance away from Storm. As soon as her eyes closed, she was out.

**I'm sorry guys, last week and this week was a really rough time for me. Now I have a horrible writer's block. Thankfully I remembered that I had prewritten this as a future idea, so I could get some kind of chapter to you—and two pages longer than my usual—because you deserve that much.**

**The good news is I do have a week off for Thanksgiving, so hopefully, when I'm fully rested and restored my writer's block will disappear and you'll get the next chapter much sooner than the two weeks I've been making you wait for the past month.**

**thank-you-for-everything**

**~ See you at the Millennium!**


	12. Twelve

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World**

**A/N: Just like to give a shout-out to Crazy-Vampire-Lover today for commenting on every one of my chapters. Thank you! Hope you enjoy!**

Pieces

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad." Carter said. "I mean, people do that all the time, I'm sure—"

"I'm not done, yet." Emerald murmured.

"What happened next?" Carter asked looking eager for the rest of the story and Emerald had to figure this was because she was hoping that Emerald and Storm would get back together but Emerald knew better.

At around three, though, Emerald's sleep was disturbed. At first it was a slight annoyance, just some noise in the background, but then it was a yelp. Storm's yelp.

With a gasp, Emerald's head flew up, her head still in a slight haze. She blinked and tried to wake up, taking deep breaths and looking at Storm, trying to see what was wrong.

At first, because her brain still hadn't woken up, she didn't register what was happening. Storm's hands were gripping handfuls of his bed sheets, his knuckles white as can be. Emerald could hear his heart pounding in his chest, his jaw was tight and his eyes were squeezed shut tight as well, but Emerald couldn't tell if he was awake or it was some dream.

She stood and leaned over him slightly, chewing her lip.

"Storm?" she asked quietly touching his arm hesitantly. As soon as her hand came in contact to his arm, Storm threw his arms up and over his face, Emerald jumping back at the sudden movement.

"No," Storm moaned in his sleep. "I've done what you've asked." This startled Emerald and her heart seemed to be pumping just as fast as Storm's. "You promised." He spat through gritted teeth, the muscles in his arms rippling like he was warding off some unseen attacker. "Just leave her alone!" His hands flew down again, with force and Emerald veered away.

Her breath was coming out quick and sharp, and she stared at Storm, confused beyond belief. Her? Who was her? Who was he talking to?

"Emerald?" Storm asked, worry now coloring his voice, his chest heaving, panting like he'd just gotten done running a marathon.

Emerald froze then, unable to move. Is that the "her" he was talking about? If it was, who was after her, if that was the case?

"I'm sorry," he murmured, his voice calming down tremendously for a moment. "I'm so sorry." Now it sounded like he was sobbing, his tone regretful and hurt and guilty.

Sorry? Sorry for what? About what?

The pain, the self-loathing, the anguish in his voice snapped Emerald out of her haze and she took a wary step toward Storm's bed. "Storm?" she asked quietly again.

"No." Storm growled his hands balling into fists again, shifting violently in his hospital bed. (Emerald took a half-step back.) The heart rate monitor going berserk, in perfect time with Storm's heart, as it should be. "Emerald!" This time his voice was filled with pain and sounded almost desperate.

What was happening? What was he seeing?

"Leave us alone! Leave her alone!" Storm screamed. "Emerald! _No!_" At this point, Storm shot up, his eyes flying open. He looked around the room frantically breathing heavily. His eyes were wide and stricken. When his eyes found Emerald, all his muscles seemed to relax, but his eyes were filled with the same anguish that shocked Emerald.

"Emerald," He choked out her name and his arms went up, reaching for her. Without thinking she stepped closer to him and they embraced. With Emerald pulling Storm into her, letting him rest his head in the crook of her neck, one arm coming around his shoulder, her other hand resting on his head, absentmindedly running her fingers through his soft hair. With Storm's arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"I'm here, Storm." she whispered. "I'm right here."

"I'm sorry," Storm whispered just as something wet hit Emerald's chest. She sucked in a sharp breath. He was crying. Why was he crying? Why was he apologizing? "I'm so sorry."

Emerald wanted to say something but she didn't know what to say and when she finally did find something, the door opened and a nurse stepped in.

"Miss, I'm going to need you to stand back for just a moment, please." she told Emerald.

Reluctantly, Storm let her go, but kept his hand tightly in hers. Emerald watched Storm intently, as the nurse went over to check the heart rate monitor.

"Looked pretty bad there, for a moment, you okay, Mister Kallahan?" she asked, noting when his heart had been racing not even a moment ago. Right now, it was going back to a normal pace, every time it beat, Storm's energy hitting Emerald like a tidal wave: sweet, so sweet.

Storm nodded his face a mask of calm and collected, but the tight, bone-crushing, circulation-cutting grip his hand had on Emerald's hand told her otherwise.

"I'm fine. Just a nightmare." he assured the nurse who peered him skeptically not missing the tear stains on his face.

"Are you in pain, because if you are you need to tell us so we can give you pain medicine. We always tell our patients that we don't want them to grin and bear it. We want you to be as comfortable as possible." She informed him.

Storm nodded giving her one of his charming smiles. "I'm fine, really. I'm not in any pain."

The nurse stared at him for a moment longer before deciding that she wouldn't push him and checked his vitals before exiting without another word.

Storm looked up at Emerald as soon as the door closed. She was about to say something again but Storm suddenly pulled her toward him, caressing her face with his other free hand and—

"What? What happened?!" Carter exclaimed, bouncing with suspense in her seat. Emerald stared at the small coffee table, eyebrows furrowed trying to think.

He had pulled her to the very edge of the bed… caressing her face with this free hand… pulling her down toward him and then—

"Emerald!" Carter groaned, dying from the suspense as Emerald tried to focus the memory of what happened, which was harder than the others for some reason that she just couldn't understand…

He pulled her toward him and then…

And then their lips met.

Carter gasped and reeled back at this news, her eyes as wide as a does, a hand covering her open mouth. Emerald just sat there, feeling lightheaded, remembering the kiss. Her eyes had turned dreamy and she unconsciously reached up and touched her lips with her fingertips.

It was like kissing Lucas, only not. Storm was human and the experience of kissing him was nearly the same as when she kissed Lucas however, it seemed intensified by a million and six. Storm's blood practically sang to Emerald, as they continued to kiss; every time his heart beat—the monitor picking up yet again, though, not quite as quick—the blood beneath his lips hitting Emerald's own.

The heat coming off of Storm soaked in through Emerald's thin tank-top, making her shudder. Making her want, need, _crave_ more.

Storm had the same idea, pulling Emerald closer, putting a hand on her waist. One of Emerald's hands coming over Storm's that was at her waist, the other buried deep in his hair.

But there was a little voice in the back of her head chanting both Lucas's and Valerie's names constantly, not going away, telling, reminding Emerald how wrong this was.

Using all the self-control she had in the world times a thousand she broke away.

"Storm!" she exclaimed, putting a hand on his chest. They both gazed at each other, both breathing heavily. Storm waiting for Emerald to speak. Emerald ignoring the overwhelming urge to just forget it, lean down, and kiss him again. "You… you have a girlfriend." she reminded him as much as she didn't want to. "I have a boyfriend." She shook her head and let her hands fall to her side. "This is wrong."

"Well… that's-that's good, right?" Carter asked, looking warily at Emerald, gauging her expression. "You told him to stop." Emerald looked at her friend, biting her lip, with a very, _very_ guilty, embarrassed expression on her face. Carter took a slow breath in. "Did you… did you… kiss him again?"

Storm reached out and pulled Emerald forward, before she could step away and out of reach. His striking electric blue eyes peered up at her, beneath long, thick lashes making Emerald's heart stop.

"If this is wrong," he whispered, his breath blowing into Emerald's face, stunning her, "then I don't want to be right." Having said that Storm pulled her down for another kiss, a kiss that Emerald couldn't resist this time. Before she knew it, Storm was lying down in the hospital bed, Emerald lying on top of him, their kiss never breaking.

That is until, of course, Storm needed to breathe. Emerald pulled away, hovering over Storm. Both of their chests heaved.

When Storm had caught his breath and Emerald, caught hers she started to get off of him and the bed, but Storm spoke, "Don't go." The tone of his voice made Emerald pause.

"I'm not going anywhere." she whispered before starting to get off again only to freeze again when Storm reached up to run his fingers up Emerald's arm that was currently resting next to Storm's head—the arm that's also helping holding Emerald up—before taking her hand into his.

"Lay with me." he insisted, his voice just as low as Emerald's. His eyes are almost pleading as they stare at Emerald.

"Is that all?" Carter asked once Emerald finished.

"What do you mean, '_Is that all_'?" Emerald asked her friend incredulously.

Carter smiled, sighed, and rolled her eyes before becoming serious again. "So… does Valerie know? About the… kiss?"

"No!" Emerald choked. "God, no! That would have been a disaster! She slapped me twice for just sleeping—in the literal sense—with him. If she found out that we kissed, she'd _kill_ me."

"Not that you'd let her." Carter laughed and nudged Emerald with her elbow. They had a moment of laughter before Emerald sighed, remembering that this wasn't really supposed to be a laughable moment. "So… you never figured out what Storm meant, when he was apologizing to you? Or… who was after you?"

"No." Emerald sighed again. "I wish I knew, though." She bit her lip as that same pain she'd been feeling ever since Storm broke up with her welled up in her chest. "I wish I knew… a lot of things." Her voice became ragged as she said this sentence and Carter put her arm comfortingly around Emerald's shoulder.

They sat in silence for a moment like then before Emerald pulled back and rubbed her misty eyes.

"Are you going to tell Lucas?" Carter asked quietly.

"Yes, I can't keep this from him." Emerald sighed. "It's not going to be pretty, though, I'm sure." she muttered rubbing her forehead like she had a horrible headache.

Carter pulled Emerald into a comforting hug again, sighing. She just wished her friend would be happy for a longer period a time for once, with no pain or heartache.

* * *

Emerald walked into work warily. She had tried to call Lucas as soon as her and Carter had finished talking and Sky came to pick her up but he didn't pick up and when she went over to his small apartment he didn't answer the door. She wanted to desperately tell him herself. She was afraid that if he ran into with Storm or Valerie they'd bring it up and then distort the facts, give him false information and then Lucas would hate her forever, which she really didn't want or need right now. But as night fell ending one of the worst days of Emerald's life she started to fear the worst. So, on Monday when she went into work you could say she was feeling pretty anxious.

When she saw his familiar brown hair of the back of his head heading into the kitchen she relaxed just a tad bit, because one of the reasons she was fearing was that he was hurt or kidnapped by one her enemies, the other was, well, that he'd run into Valerie or Storm and—you know the rest.

Throughout the night he continued to avoid her which made her anxiety levels rise consistently, never seeming to peak. Every time she tried to talk to him, he'd ignore her and walk away before she could even say something. He made sure to stay away from her the whole night and if they hadn't been working she would've confronted him. Finally, though, work ended and Emerald quickly finished up and donned her jacket just in time to catch Lucas leaving.

She grabbed his arm firmly and stopped him.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

Lucas turned around, jerking his arm out of her grasp, and crossed his arms, glaring down at her.

"What? What did I do?" she exclaimed. "Why are you so mad at me?"

He threw his arms up in exasperation. "Well I don't know! Maybe it's the fact that you _slept_ with your ex-boyfriend and didn't even think about telling me!"

"I was going to—!" Emerald started.

"_Going_ to." Lucas scoffed, rolling his eyes disdainfully.

"I was! Why don't you believe me?" Tears formed in Emerald's eyes as the reality that Lucas was slowly starting to slip away from her sunk in. She was losing him.

"Because your ex's girlfriend came and tell me that she found you with Storm. How do you think that makes me feel? That I had to hear from someone else that you… cheated on me." Lucas's voice quieted a little as he continued the hurt seeping into his voice as well as his features.

"Lucas, you have to listen to me! I was going to tell you. I _was_. But every time I tried to get a hold of you, you were never there." Emerald's tears spilled over.

"Why didn't you just tell me before work? I was waiting for you to come tell me yourself and you never did."

"I didn't want things to amount to a fight. You and I both know that having this relationship isn't exactly… appropriate. I didn't want either of us to get in trouble and lose our jobs. We promised to keep our work and our personal lives as separate as possible."

Lucas shook his head, disgust clearly showing on his face, not believing her excuse. He would have been able to at least control his emotions through work, as long as _Emerald_ had told him, not Valerie, or anyone else for that matter.

"Lucas—" Emerald started, reaching up and putting a hand on his arm only to have him jerk away and take a step back.

"Don't touch me." he spat before taking a deep breath and trying to calm down, seeing the look on Emerald's face. "I-I just need some time alone to think about all this." Lucas ran his fingers through his hair. There was a moment of silence before, without a word, Lucas turned and quickly walked down the street, home, probably out of Emerald's life.

She watched him weave through the crowd before slowly turning around and walking to the Marriott. She should've never gone back into that hospital room. The only reason everyone always left her was _because_ of her. It was always her fault. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she seem to figure this out?

Not watching where she was going, Emerald bumped into someone, but didn't look up as she muttered her "sorry" and continued walking. But she didn't make it two steps before the person she had bumped into spoke.

"The Vigilante, is it?" he asked, making Emerald freeze in her tracks. "Or would you rather I called you Emerald?" He continued when Emerald hadn't moved an inch.

"How do you know my name?" she asked, slowly turned around to face the man. He was probably in his early twenties with short golden-brown hair and piercing icy blue eyes. He was very formal with a fancy suit on and very clean-cut. And he was definitely a vampire.

"I'm guessing that was your… new boyfriend?" the man continued, not answering her question, inclining his head in the direction Lucas had headed. Emerald's eyes flickered in that direction too and realized there were at least three men in suits identical to the brunette in front of her shoving Lucas into a black car with tinted windows and no license plates.

Emerald took a step forward but the brunette swooped in, taking her arm at the elbow and sharply spun her around before sliding his hand into hers and holding it close to him, to make sure she wouldn't run off.

"Walk with me; talk with me." he said as he did this. Emerald reluctantly followed, looking over her shoulder as the door closed and the car drove off, worry filling every pore in her body.

"You-you won't hurt him, will you? I'll do anything." she told the man, looking over at him and continuing along with him down the sidewalk.

The man smiled and chuckled. "He's just going for a drive." He patted the hand that he was holding with his free hand.

"Who are you?" she asked after a moment of slow walking.

"I'm a friend of your parents. My name is insignificant."

"Not to me." Emerald looked at him.

The man stared back his lips pressed together. "Hale." he finally said, turning to look forward.

"A friend of my parents, huh? And what'd they say about me?"

"Turned out just the way they wanted." he told her.

Emerald gave him a look. That was the oddest statement she'd ever heard. She had turned out just the way they wanted? A killer? A killer with more mental scars than you could count? Then again, knowing how her parents were that seemed plausible.

"A shame you killed your mother." Hale spoke, breaking Emerald out of her musings.

"She left me no choice." Emerald spoke quietly, but the words came out through gritted teeth and she tensed at the mention of that day. "What do you want from me?"

Hale stopped walking and looked over at Emerald, still holding her hand.

"I was asked to deliver a message. From Jonathan." Then he turned toward her slightly, leaned in really close to Emerald and whispered the message into her ear just as the same black car pulled up to the curb near Emerald and Hale.

Hale pulled away and finally let go of Emerald's hand when he was done, and walked around her to the car. The door opened and Lucas was thrown out, only he was half-conscious, maybe not even that, and stumbled, tripped and fell. Emerald darted forward to catch him, glaring up at Hale.

He simply smiled and climbed into the car. As soon as the door closed it pulled away and drove off.

Emerald turned her attention toward Lucas. It looked like they'd roughed him up quite a lot. Bruises and cuts covered his face and his shirt was torn and stained with blood. His jeans were ripped and smudged with a combination of dirt and blood. Emerald frantically fumbled around with her pockets looking for her cell to call 911.

This was exactly what she didn't want happening.

All her fault. It was all her fault.

It was always her fault.

An ambulance showed up a few minutes later, EMTs quickly getting to work, passerbys swarming as the EMTs loaded Lucas onto a gurney and into the back of the ambulance. Emerald was allowed into the back and on the way there she thought about what Hale had told her. Sure sometimes thinking time wasn't usually good for Emerald because who knew where it would lead, but right now her mind was reeling and she needed to sort out all her thoughts.

Now that he'd mentioned it, Emerald could feel it: The tension, the pressure, the foreboding of something coming, like the end of the world; her fate being sealed (as dramatic as that sounded).

They got to the hospital and Lucas was rushed in, Emerald following slowly to sit down in the waiting room.

Great, more time to think.

The doctor came in after however long—because Emerald hadn't been keeping time and she had zoned out. Emerald stood and walked up to him.

"How is he?" she asked in a hoarse voice. She cleared her throat as the doctor spoke.

"He'll be just fine. No broken bones or too serious of injuries. Some bad cuts that did need stitches, though."

"Can he go home or do you need to keep him overnight?" she asked.

"No, he can go home tonight. But I would suggest someone to stay with him tonight, just in case anything should happen."

That was going to be an awkward conversation.

"Thank you, Doctor."

With that they both exited, the doctor leading Emerald to where Lucas was before heading off to take care of another patient.

Emerald hesitantly walked in, Lucas was sitting upright, legs over the side of the bed, slipping his coat on. He looked up as she entered and didn't look away as he straightened out his coat.

"Doc says I should have someone with me tonight." His tone wasn't cold but it wasn't exactly friendly either. He stood up. "What do you think?"

"It's really up to you." Emerald answered quietly, carefully. "I can't force you to do anything you don't want to do."

Lucas chuckled without humor. "What a cookie-cutter answer." He then walked past Emerald, not failing to bump her shoulder, and not lightly either, on his way out.

Emerald turned and yelled down the hall, "Well what did you want me to say? I think I should stay with you tonight, only to have you hurt me when you say no, I don't want you with me?"

Lucas walked up to her, looking around agitated that Emerald would make such a scene in the hospital.

"Don't act all innocent," he hissed quietly. "You're guilty for hurting me, too, you know."

"I'm not saying I'm not guilty. I'm saying that I know how you wanted me to answer and I wasn't going to do that just so you could have the satisfaction of blowing me off." Emerald answered in a just as quiet voice, glaring up at him, but her eyes softened quickly as her anger faded. "Let's not do this here. Just… just for tonight, let me stay with you. We can talk and then… you can decide and I'll just have to live with it."

There was a pause on his end.

"Fine." Lucas turned then and started down the hall, Emerald hurrying to keep up.

He didn't say anything on the way out of the hospital or in the cab to the Marriott (where he got a questioning look from Emerald when he told the cab driver that's where they were going) or on the way up to Emerald's suit.

She closed the door and turned almost crashing into Lucas who was standing right behind her, arms crossed.

"Okay, let's talk." he said.

Emerald slipped past him and to the small living room and sat down on the loveseat. Lucas sat across from her in one of the chairs.

"I was… out late last night." Emerald started. "I found Storm who had been attacked by three guys with a knife. He was bleeding profusely and was covered in wounds. So, I took him to the hospital." Emerald paused and thought about how she was going to tell him the rest of this. "I-I'm not sure why I stayed. But I did. The whole night. And, yes, I did sleep with him, but not at all in that way. We actually slept, I swear, we just slept."

"Anything else?" Lucas asked his face a perfect mask, not letting any emotion in or out.

Under those penetrating blue-green eyes?

"We kissed." Emerald said her voice almost a whisper.

"And I suppose you're going to tell me that it meant nothing, right?"

Emerald shook her head unable to speak anymore.

"Hm." He paused, that his only editorial comment, then, "I'm tired. I'm going to turn in." He stood and headed into the bedroom without another word.

Emerald went out to the balcony, after she heard the door to the bedroom close, closing her eyes and breathing in the cool night air as it blew around her, ruffling her hair, gliding across her skin.

She didn't think she'd be able to take it. Watching another person walk out of her life. Then again, maybe she deserved it. It was her fault after all. But it didn't seem fair, if she wanted so badly some sort of companion by her side for as long as she lived, why did she always ruin it? What was so wrong with her? Did she subconsciously want to be alone and so she unknowingly acted out on that feeling? Was she just not trying hard enough? Maybe it was because of her past. Because of all the ghosts of her past. It showed tonight. Lucas was severely injured because of _her_ past, _her_ skeletons.

The sky started to change color from the morning light and that's when Emerald went back inside. Another hour and she went up to the closed door to the bedroom but she was unable to open the door.

She still wasn't ready.

She knew that he was going to leave. They were going to break up. And she was to blame. She'd hurt Lucas. He'd given her his heart and she stepped on it. But that didn't mean she meant to do it. That didn't mean that she didn't care about him or love him.

That didn't mean that this was going to be any less painful.

Just as she got up the nerve to open the door the door opened before she could, revealing Lucas who looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep last night either.

He stepped out and closed the door, Emerald taking a few steps back to give him space.

"I've thought about this all night, Emerald." He began his voice soft and quiet. "And I just… don't think… that this is going to… work out anymore."

Unwanted tears filled Emerald eyes but she didn't move to wipe them away or try to control them either.

Lucas stepped up to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I love you, Emerald. But that thing… with Storm—" He broke off and shook his head, his hands sliding off her shoulders.

"I love you, too, Lucas. I do—" Emerald started, tears falling down her face as she blinked.

"But you love Storm more." Lucas's eyes became pained, his voice rough. "And I just… I can't be with you knowing that you'll always love someone else more." Emerald opened her mouth wanting, needing to say something else but Lucas leaned down and gave her gentle kiss. He pulled back and they gazed at each other for a long, quiet, silent moment—the only sound was their ragged breathing—before Lucas started for the door.

"Lucas," she called as he was halfway out. He paused, not turning around. "I'm sorry." Another long moment as he stood there before he left without saying anything else.

The click of the door as it closed felt like getting a stake to the heart. This feeling, the feeling of loneliness was overwhelming, crushing her, stealing all the air from her lungs.

But—no. She couldn't break down. At least, not yet. There was still something else she needed to do.

**Wow, it was like a flash of brilliancy that struck me last night. I think my writer's block is officially over! Thank goodness too.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter to come soon… hopefully. (But no promises.)**

**thank-you-for-everything**

**~ See you at the Millennium!**


	13. Thirteen

Blackout

It had been a long day for Valerie and she just wanted to get back to Storm's suite and go to bed.

She wasn't expecting company.

She sluggishly slid the keycard into the slot, waited for the green light and turned the knob, removing the card, pushing the door open. Inside was pitch dark, the light from the hallway only reaching to a certain spot. Valerie froze in the doorway sensing a presence in the suite.

She stepped in slowly and closed the door, flipping the light in the hallway on.

"Storm…?" she asked uncertainly taking a few steps forward, into the small living room. "I-is that you?" She cursed silently for the stutter in her voice.

There was a chair, facing away from Valerie at the moment and a suddenly a hand appeared from that chair, reaching over to turn on the lamp that was sitting on a small table next to the chair.

"Just the opposite, actually." A familiar voice floated through the gloom to Valerie's ears. Valerie's eyes narrowed as Emerald stood up and turned, walking around the chair. "Hey, Valerie, how's it going?" Emerald gave her a smile but it wasn't friendly.

"Not too good, actually, Emerald." She answered unable to put up the nice act.

"That sucks because I'm about to make a lot worse." Emerald remarked.

"How did you get in here, Emerald?" Valerie asked coldly, hands balling into fists.

Smiling, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a keycard. "You know, I've actually been meaning to return this to Storm. But I thought it might come in handy sometime in an emergency." She turned it around in her hand and looked at it. "I suppose it did come in handy." she muttered.

"I could call the cops and have you arrested, you know." Valerie threatened.

"And explain why I have the keycard to Storm's suite?"

"I'll just make something up. You stole it from me."

"Storm may love you, but that doesn't mean he hates me. If the cops ask _him_ he'll tell them the truth. He gave it to me because I used to be his girlfriend and never asked for it back."

Valerie crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "So, what are you doing here? Are you looking for Storm, because if you are, he's not here. Late night at the store."

"No, I actually wanted to talk to you, Valerie."

Valerie's arms fell limply to her sides and her blood ran cold. "Me?" Her voice came out softer and sounded more fearful than what she had wanted to.

Emerald nodded walking forward, standing mere inches away from Valerie. "You told Lucas that I slept with Storm." she said slowly in an ice cold tone.

"He had a right to know!" Valerie spat not wanting Emerald to have the satisfaction of scaring her.

"That is none of your business!" Emerald growled, making Valerie cringe. "You have _no right_ to interfere with my _personal_ business!"

"Well you weren't going to tell him! Someone had to!"

Emerald swallowed hard, jaw going tight, one of her hands coming up, making Valerie flinch, and fisting before slowly lowering it and gaining control over her emotions.

"You don't know _anything_ you stupid, little witch." she spat through gritted teeth.

Valerie's eyes flared and her hand flew up but Emerald was prepared for this, grabbing her wrist right before it could make contact.

"Don't insult me. And let go of my arm." Valerie ordered, her voice shaking with anger and hatred.

Emerald's grip tightened on her wrist. It wasn't painful, not yet at least.

"You don't have the right to butt into my personal business. How dare you assume that I wouldn't tell Lucas what happened." Emerald's voice started to shake. "_How dare you_ even begin to _think_ that I wouldn't even tell Lucas only to go and tell him a half-truth. You hypocrite." With ever word Emerald's grip tightened unknowingly, pushing Valerie's ulna and radius together.

"Emerald, stop…" Valerie yelped, sinking to the floor. "You're… h-hurting me." Tears started to pool in her eyes.

Emerald lightened her grip, but didn't let go.

"Please, you wouldn't have told him anything." Valerie breathed, brave enough to insult Emerald when she had the upper hand.

"Careful, now, Valerie, I don't think you understand the situation you're in." To prove this to her, Emerald tightened her grip on Valerie's wrist for a moment before letting up.

Valerie glared up at Emerald, still kneeling on the floor.

"Don't give me that." Emerald spat with contempt. "My boyfriend, my personal life, _my_ business. I'll decide when and what I tell him. Not you. Do you understand?" She leaned forward and got in Valerie's face.

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered looking away.

Emerald tightened her grip again. "_Do you understand_?" she asked again as Valerie yelped.

Valerie's hand came up and tugged and pushed at Emerald's hand. "Yes, yes! Please, just… let go of my wrist." she sobbed.

Emerald finally release and started toward the door. Valerie stood up, rubbing her wrist, glaring at Emerald.

"Why do this? You couldn't have just talked to me about without going all psycho-killer, you know." she called after Emerald.

Emerald paused a moment before turning around to meet Valerie's glare with a glare of own.

"Congratulations, Valerie, you have now managed to steal _both_ my boyfriends." she answered, before spinning back around and leaving, slamming the door on the way out.

Valerie huffed and went to sit down on the couch, peeved and pissed off. She wanted to so bad to do something, anything to get Emerald back. To seek her vengeance. Emerald shouldn't ever be able to bully people around like that just to get a point across.

But, no, not yet. She'd get her just deserts very soon.

In fact… Valerie reached for her phone and typed in a text: O BECOMSE C AND C BECOMES O, WHAT IS IT?

They had this weird—in Valerie's opinion—way of communicating in code. They were paranoid and afraid that Emerald would tap into their conversation and find out their plan so they never called or texted Valerie. The only way she knew if they were ready is if they replied to her riddle. Yes, it was stupid, but they were paranoid so Valerie just went along.

Her phone buzzed and she jumped. There was a replying text: THE MOON.

Excitement, anticipation and fear coursed through her. They were ready; they were finally ready, to Valerie's satisfaction. She'd get her revenge very, very soon.

Emerald had no idea what was coming to her.

And she deserved it too.

* * *

Emerald went back to her suite then. She was satisfied that she'd managed to scare Valerie but the overwhelming anguish and self-hatred was… well, overwhelming. The satisfaction was a mere one percent of the emotions she was feeling as she entered her suite.

Well, barely managed to enter her suite. Her hands were shaking and she was breathing hard and tears were pooling in her eyes. If she blinked they'd come spilling out. She collapsed against the door, shutting it and sunk to the floor, breaking down in tears, body-racking sobs. She hated that she was so weak, breaking down like this over a boy when she'd been through much worse pain and torture, not having shed a tear throughout her experiences.

She wasn't sure how long she sat like that, just sobbing, sitting against the door not wanting to move to the sofa or her bed. She'd lost the motivation to move or do anything else but cry; to just let it all out. To let out all the emotions she'd been holding back through tears.

When she was done, she slid down further, resting her head against the floor. She would've moved because the position she was in wasn't the most comfortable, but, again, she'd lost the will to move. For right now anyway. She was also really tired. The crying had really worn her out and now all she wanted to do was sleep. And though the floor was extremely uncomfortable and she couldn't get into a position that was mildly comfortable, she closed her eyes and dozed off.

It only seemed like moments before she woke with a start from the nightmare she'd had so many weeks ago: The one with the warning from Storm before he was harpooned through the chest.

"Storm," Emerald mumbled, slurring his name, for she was half awake. Her heart was pounding in her chest though and the room around her swirled. She blinked and sat up, reaching, grasping at the walls for something to hold on to when suddenly a sharp pain hit her whole body. The room flashed in front of her into different room, but it was only a second. "Storm!" she gasped as her brain woke up and her body tingled from the blast of pain.

She grabbed the door handle and hauled herself up but the room swayed, that pain hit her again and the room flashed into the other room. She fell against the adjacent wall with a resounding thud.

"Storm," she murmured again trying to dispel whatever was happening. It was disorienting, confusing her. For a few moments she wasn't sure which way was up.

That pain hit her again, causing her knees to buckle, and her vision changed again to a different room. Leaning heavily against the wall, Emerald blinked hard trying to dispel the weird vision she was getting but it wouldn't go away and neither would the pain. It was slow and searing, like she was being burned alive at the stake. And it wasn't just in one area it was throughout her whole body. She was practically incapacitated.

The vision was weird, though, because the room seemed to glow a white-ish light. But it also looked familiar. Scarily familiar. And it was hard to think around the pain but it hit Emerald, that this was Storm's suite.

Before she could do anything about the pain or about the vision everything went black. Her vision went completely black which was a shock from the glowing white and the burning in her body vanished completely, leaving her feeling strangely hollow inside; hollow and cold and desolate.

Adrenaline pumped through Emerald's veins (or at least the vampire equivalent of adrenaline). She stood her head crystal clear now.

"Storm." she said again realizing that something was terribly wrong and it involved Storm.

Heart pounding Emerald dashed out of her suite and to the stairwell. She needed to be moving, she couldn't just wait in an elevator. Besides the stairs would be faster. When she got into the stairwell Emerald grabbed the banisters on each side, catapulting herself down the whole section of stairs. In no time at all she was at Storm's floor. Without missing a beat, she barreled through the door and down the hall, glancing at one of the door's numbers to gather where she was in relation to Storm's suite.

As she got to the hallway that Storm's suite was in Emerald slowed and tried to calm her breathing as she crept down the hall and to his suite. His door wasn't closed fully when she finally got up to. She listened hard for any kind of noise to indicate someone was still in there and heard nothing. Complete silence.

But she had to be sure, so still on high alert, Emerald reached up and slowly pushed the door open. It glided across the carpet making no noise that a human could register. She walked in slowly, looking around. The whole place had been ransacked. Everything was turned over and there was broken lamps littering the floor. She swiftly searched the rest of the suite. She found nothing which was very disconcerting. No Storm, no Valerie, and no signs of their attacker or attackers.

It looked like there'd been a fight, but it was all over now with Storm and Valerie gone, kidnapped probably.

Kidnapped or—

Something hit Emerald then that made her knees buckle and left her gasping for air. She could feel a presence reaching for her but it didn't feel negative. In fact, it felt the exact opposite. It was warm and happy and loving.

The chord. It was the chord that connected Storm and Emerald. Only he could make her feel that way. But why now? Of all times, why now? And wasn't he still with Valerie?

"Emerald," Storm's voice sounded in her ears. She stood, chest heaving and looked around the room but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Storm," she called anyway, frantically, still looking around the room like he was going to appear from thin air.

"Emerald," he said again. "I'm sorry."

Emerald shook her head, tears filling her eyes. "No." she whispered. "No, no, don't say that. Don't say that."

"Emerald?" It wasn't Storm's voice though, it was someone else.

She spun around quickly to see Sky and Carter standing in the threshold.

"What—what are you guys doing here?" she asked walking toward them.

"We got a call, an urgent call saying to come to Storm's suite." Sky explained. "What happened here?"

Emerald shook her head, "I don't know—" She broke off when suddenly the chord snapped. It didn't just disappear like what happened when Storm started dating Valier, it _snapped_ like when… like when… like when your soulmate dies.

All the breath whooshed from Emerald's lungs at this thought.

No. Storm couldn't be dead. He _couldn't_.

"I have to go." Emerald whispered pushing past Sky and Carter and out of Storm's suite. They called after her but she didn't listen to them. She just kept running.

She ran faster than she'd ever run before in her entire life, faster than when she was being chased by her father's cohorts, faster than when she had been chased by a hoard of bloodthirsty vampires, faster than when she ran to save Storm's life after Jonathan had kidnapped Emerald for the third or fourth time.

Her body protested, it just wanted to rest, to crawl into a hole, curl up into the fetal position and die, drown in her own tears of sorrow and loss and regret. But Emerald had to be sure, she had to be sure that what the cord, or lack thereof, that Storm was in fact—No. She couldn't say it, couldn't even think it or she _would_ shut down. Her body would just collapse and she wouldn't even be able to get back up, to function ever again.

She barreled through people, knocking them over, knocking them into others, knocking them into objects like light poles or mail boxes or cars parked on the side of the road. She ignored their shouts and their protests barely hearing them. She moved through them like a tornado, destruction following her wake.

Her breath rasped and her body ached, but it wasn't because of the exertion of running so far, so fast, so much but because of what had happened. She was practically hollow inside now, her soul had given up and her body wanted to follow. It resisted with ever single leap and bound toward where she knew that she'd find Storm.

Behind her voices called her names, but almost out of earshot for a vampire. They were trying to keep up but they couldn't run nearly as fast. Besides it wasn't like Emerald was going to stop for anything or anyone now. Not until she knew, not until she found out for herself.

The chord that connected her to Storm was now dangling limply into pitch, cold black that never ceased. It slowly crept its way up on the chord, grasping it like a rope, slowly, slowly, slowly making its way up, consuming first the rope in its endless black before touching Emerald's soul. No, not touching, _consuming_, like a monster from the pits of Hell itself. It gnawed and grasped at Emerald's whole being in a slow, torturous way that reflected where it came from. It ate Emerald from the inside out until she was completely overwhelmed in the black, in the cold, in the hate and the fear and the sadness and hurt and any negative feeling that's ever hit human kind.

Finally, _finally_ she reached it. She reached Valerie's house. Emerald would've been shocked but she was in too much pain to be shocked, really. Not slowing down she leaped up the small three steps to the front door. Of course it was locked, nonetheless, Emerald wasn't thinking straight at this moment. All she could think of was Storm, she had to find Storm. She had to see Storm.

She grabbed the knob and twisted and pushed, the door not budging.

"Storm!" she called, banging the palm of her hand on the door frantically before reaching for the knob again and trying to push it. "_Storm!_" When she had had enough of that she took a step back and kicked the door open before dashing in.

"Emerald! Wait!" someone called from behind, having caught up when she had been beating on the door.

"Storm!" Emerald called as soon as she had stepped inside. "Storm!" She looked around, walked a few paces forward to the nearest door and there he was, in what looked to be a living room, on the floor not moving. "Storm." She gasped, darting over to him, falling to her knees next to him. He was lying on his back, his eyes staring straight ahead deep blue pools of nothing, blankness.

His body was cold, like he'd been dead for a while now. His skin was a horrible gray, ashen color.

Tears formed immediately and streamed down Emerald's face.

It had been true. It had all been true. Storm was dead. He had died. He was gone.

Emerald shook her head, still not wanting to believe it, though it was right in front of her eyes.

"You can't leave me." she sobbed, resting her head on his chest. "I need you."

He may have fallen out of love with her, but Emerald had never fallen out of love with him. She had and always would love him with all her heart. It was true that she loved Lucas, but her love for Storm was different, different and stronger and potent and everlasting. Not that her love for Lucas wasn't, it was just—different. Every love was going to be.

"Emerald," a voice spoke softly gently grabbing one of her arms and pulling her away from Storm.

She jerked out of their grasp, continuing to sob only quieter now, not looking away from Storm. She couldn't. It was painful to look at him so still and so lifeless but she couldn't get herself to look away. She was just a masochist.

"Emerald," they spoke again, Emerald finally recognizes Sky's voice. "He's… he's gone."

"Don't say that!" Emerald snapped her arms flying up and balling into fists. "_Don't_ say that." Her voice quieted as she brought her hands forward, concealing her face.

Carter reached out and softly put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Emerald—" She started only to break off for some unknown reason to Emerald.

"Carter!" Sky exclaimed in a frantic, worried tone. It was sent off an alarm in Emerald's head. She swiveled around to see Sky holding an unconscious Carter in his arms and looking at the door. "What have you done to her?" He demanded the man in a black suit and black sunglasses, standing in the doorway.

"Thierry," Emerald murmured, almost inaudibly. What was Thierry's workers—workers because he wouldn't send just one in—doing here? Of all places? How did they even know where to find them?

"She's not dead. Just knocked out." The man answered in a toneless voice slowly walking up to the three.

"Don't you dare get any closer!" Sky shouted, shaking with rage.

The man took another step toward them and Sky set Carter down, lunging forward, transforming into the 750 pound tiger, snarling and growling so loud the house shook.

"We have a situation. I'm going to need back-up." The man spoke into the cuff of his shirt, in that same cool voice, like he wasn't in any danger at all. And he wasn't because as soon as he finished his sentence about five or six more swarmed into the room, some shifters, some werewolves, some vampires. All were dressed in black suits and sunglasses.

Sky wasn't ready to give up, though. His tail lashed and he growled before lunging at the guy who was standing immediately in front of him. The others responded almost simultaneously. Three werewolves caught him on the side, knocking him over before he could get to the first man. Sky clawed at them with his massive paw, missing only one. The two yelped and jumped back. The third wisely let go of Sky and slunk back, lips drawn back in a menacing snarl.

Sky turned to face that one giving the others behind him time to stab him with a needle right between the shoulder blades. Sky roared, turned and reared back ready to attack his attacker but the drugs hit him and he collapsed onto the ground.

Emerald slowly stood looking around at the suits that were now surrounding her in a semi-circle, all staring at her through their completely blacked-out glasses.

"All right then," Emerald said gaining as much composure as she could, though it wasn't really hard with the cold that had seeped deep into her bones and the numbness that followed as an after effect. She reached up to brush some hair out of her face and some tears off her cheeks. "So, what? You here to kill me?"

"No," It was the same man who'd made first contact, with his short, disheveled brown hair. "We were ordered to keep you alive. Come with us, please." He started to turn away.

Emerald crossed her arms. "And what on _Earth_ would make you think I'll follow you?" she asked.

The brunette froze and slowly swiveled back to face her.

"Then we have a problem, don't we?" Some sort of twisted smile appeared on his face as he said this, the first sign that he _had_ emotions.

Emerald met his gaze and gave him her own smile. "I don't know about me, but you certainly do."

**Happy Holidays!**

**I'm honestly sorry this was a cliff-hanger. I actually didn't want it to be but I'm too lazy to write a fight scene right now, so. No promises, but I'll try to update sometime this week or next. I hit a major writer's block for this story and this is me trying to push past it so I apologize if this totally sucks.**

**Thank you for everything,  
****~ TheBrightestNight**


End file.
